Tratando de Olvidarte
by cleorompatt
Summary: En ocasiones la vida te sorprende de tal manera que no puedes evitar ciertas situaciones, o las desagradables consecuencias que pueden generar las decisiones ya sean buenas o malas que has tomado. Lamentablemente no lo sabes hasta que ocurre. Él nunca se imaginó que esa noche cambiaría su vida por completo, dos años como novios y cinco de vivir juntos había ido a parar al traste.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos. **

**Esta historia la comencé a publicar en Facebook, ya está terminada así que prometo actualizar por lo menos dos veces a la semana porque los capítulos son cortos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de olvidarte**_

**Introducción.**

En ocasiones la vida te sorprende de tal manera que no puedes evitar ciertas situaciones, o las desagradables consecuencias que pueden generar las decisiones ya sean buenas o malas que has tomado. Lamentablemente no lo sabes hasta que ocurre.

Él nunca se imaginó que esa noche cambiaría su vida por completo, esa vida tranquila que había mantenido con su pareja.

Su noviazgo lo habían disfrutado por dos años, a pesar de que eran unos chiquillos, es cierto, pero el amor mutuo que sentían era tan grande que no soportaban estar uno lejos del otro, así que decidieron vivir juntos, una relación que contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de las exigencias de su trabajo había logrado sacar adelante.

Ella era una chica enamorada, no veía sino por los ojos de él, hasta que un día su mundo se desmoronó por completo, dos años como novios y cinco de vivir juntos había ido a parar al traste.

Ella se había marchado sin decir nada, agotada de pelear, de dudar, llorando por no tener respuestas.

Él solo en su cama, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su pecho por la partida de su amada, recordando cada momento vivido, recordando una y otra vez los errores cometidos.

¿Podrá el tiempo curar las heridas?

¿Existen las segundas oportunidades?

* * *

Bueno mis niñas hermosas como les prometí aquí les dejo esta historia... espero les guste, besos de a dos.

_**Cleo. **_


	2. Era Ella

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Esta historia la comencé a publicar en Facebook, ya está terminada así que prometo actualizar por lo menos tres veces a la semana porque los capítulos son cortos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de olvidarte**_

**Era ella**

Edward…

La vi en el aeropuerto de Lax, era increíble su parecido, pero no era ella.

Esta chica tenía el cabello teñido de varios colores, algo que sabía ella nunca haría, aunque su vestimenta era idéntica.

En realidad muchas chicas imponen su estilo, su moda, y ella como siempre tan irreverente en ese aspecto. La mayoría de las veces no le importaba usar una de mis camisetas, simplemente siendo ella, sencilla y desenfadada.

Estuve enamorado de sus huesos desde que tengo uso de razón... pero ya que... eso ya no me serviría de nada. Metí la pata hasta el fondo y no había vuelta atrás.

Ya le había dicho adiós varias veces, pero nuestros caminos seguían cruzados, su recuerdo me continuaba torturando. Podría decir que aún la buscaba en otros rostros, en otros cuerpos y otra boca. Dos años y la recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Continúe con mi camino colocándome en la fila para chequearme, en esta ocasión mi destino seria New York. Asistiría a la rueda de prensa de la última película que había filmado, en la noche era el estreno y posteriormente el after party —lo más divertido—, donde podía ser el Real, sin caretas, compartir con amistades y conocidos del medio.

Comencé a quitarme mis pertenencias y colocarlas en la cesta sobre la cinta transportadora, sin embargo, la curiosidad me impulsó y volví mi rostro buscando nuevamente a la chica. Allí estaba, justo cuatro personas detrás de mí.

Ocultando mi mirada detrás de las gafas negras pude detallarle a conciencia. Nariz pequeña y perfilada y esa boca, ¡Dios! Estaba paranoico.

Ella no paraba de retorcer los dedos de sus manos, con su vista fija en esa acción como si su vida dependiera de ello, un pequeño detalle que llamó mi atención. Una maña que nunca olvidaría y que le provocaba la ansiedad, de pronto levantó su mirada encontrándose con la mía, me quite la gorra y las gafas, una sonrisa apareció automática en mis labios.

¡Era ella!

Dos años sin verla y mi recuerdo no le hacía justicia, estaba más hermosa si eso era posible.

* * *

Les dije que eran capis cortos, así que no desesperen que subiré varios a la vez.

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	3. Viaje corto, viaje largo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Esta historia la comencé a publicar en Facebook, ya está terminada así que prometo actualizar por lo menos tres veces a la semana porque los capítulos son cortos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

**Tratando de Olvidarte**

**Viaje corto, viaje largo.**

Isabella…

«Cómo es posible que existiendo más de cuatro millones de habitantes en los Ángeles me lo tenga que topar justo en el aeropuerto». Eso es algo que sin duda solo me sucede a mí. Pensaba ella mientras avanzaba en la fila.

Gracias a la prensa conocía de primera mano cada uno de los pasos que él daba, ya que en cuanto pisaba la ciudad aparecían los paparazzi hacer de las suyas. Nunca se había podido escapar de ellos o de algún fan, ese era uno de los precios que tenía que pagar debido a su fama y una de las razones por la que ella evitaba atravesarse en su camino cuando sabía que él regresaba. Gracias a ese castigo auto impuesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no los involucraban. Para mí era realmente fácil escabullirme o simplemente quedarme encerrada en casa, pero esta vez mi plan no había funcionado.

No pude prever o imaginar si él acababa de llegar hace tan sólo veinticuatro horas —según las redes sociales que mantenían información bien actualizada— de que estaría tomando otro avión justo al día siguiente y que lo tendría ante mis ojos después de tanto tiempo.

En fin, ya lo había divisado, y estaba rogando a todos los santos existentes que no notara mi presencia, pero ninguno escuchó mis ruegos aunque intentara infructuosamente ocultarme detrás de mi melena colorida y de otros pasajeros.

Edward avanzaba en la fila a unos cuantos metros delante, sin embargo desde mi lugar incluso podía percibir su aroma. El olor de ese perfume tan conocido inundaba mis fosas nasales provocando millones de recuerdos.

Estaba embobada comiéndomelo con la mirada.

Él haciendo uso de todo su encanto, con esa elegancia y sonrisa pícara que más de un vez utilizó en mi contra, comenzó a quitar cada una de sus pertenencias y colocarlas en la cesta, era imposible no percatarse de su presencia y del efecto que causaba tanto en mujeres como en hombres. Así como había causado su efecto en mí, años atrás.

Los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de parpadear y aunque él tratase de ignorarlos siempre ponía su mejor cara. Como bien decía: "se debía a su público y a sus fans". Aunque nuestra relación se hubiese ido a la mierda gracias a una de ellas.

Y allí estaba él, observándome con esa sonrisa torcida moja bragas. ¡Bendita sonrisa!

¿Es qué nunca iba poder superar a este hombre? o ¿es qué el destino se estaba riendo de mí?

.

.

.

«Definitivamente no era su día». Pensó ella. Recordando de inmediato que esta noche era la premier de una de sus últimas películas. Se dio un golpecito en la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Que idiota se sintió, sin embargo sabía que tendría que saludarlo, total, ya no tenía donde ocultarse.

Después de tomar de nuevo sus cosas de la cesta se encaminó a la sala de embarque. Había odiado tanto el protocolo en otras ocasiones, pero hoy estaba agradecida; primero dejaba atrás a los fotógrafos y segundo, a él lo había perdido de vista. ¿Claro, cómo no? Edward iba en primera clase, así que abordó de inmediato, ella tendría que esperar como los demás mortales.

Por su parte él trató de disimular muy malamente lo agradable que había sido verla y aunque se tardó tomando sus cosas más de lo debido, tenía que avanzar para su abordaje, puesto que ya habían hecho el llamado para el mismo.

Ubicado y sentado dentro en el avión, Edward también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía que aunque ella huyera de él y odiara a los jodidos paparazzi, lo más probable era que les involucrasen de nuevo. Eso era lo que menos le importaba, si de algo estaba convencido es que daría cualquier cosa por volver con ella, estrecharle de nuevo en sus brazos, pero tenía dudas sobre la reacción de Isabella.

No dejaba de recrearse recordando la sonrisa tímida que le había obsequiado y su ¿cabello?

¡Dios! de dónde habría sacado esa idea de pintarse mechones de colores, sin embargo le quedaba encantador, a ella todo le quedaba bien, pero Edward la imaginaba de una sola manera: "desnuda y en su cama" aunque era consciente que después de tanto tiempo sería imposible.

Estaba pendiente de cada persona que abordaba hasta que la vio. Palmeando el lugar a su lado, le rogó con la mirada que se sentará con él.

—Lo siento, Ed no puedo— le dijo apenada y causando un atasco con las personas que le seguían.

—¡Oh! por favor, sabes que Carlisle siempre se encarga de que el asiento del acompañante a mi lado este desocupado, así que siéntate conmigo, ¿prefieres la ventanilla?

La señora mayor que estaba parada justo detrás de ella, carraspeo impaciente llamando la atención de ambos.

—No, aquí está bien — claudicó sentándose al lado de Edward que la observaba sonriente.

—Gracias, así podemos ponernos al día, son unas cuantas horas de vuelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Ed. Y en un par de horas no pondremos al día dos años de vida ¿No crees?

—Sí, bueno en realidad son más de cuatro horas, eso lo sé —contestó apesadumbrado—. Me gusta tu cabello—dijo intentando desviar el tema.

—Claro y a mí el tuyo —respondió ella sonriente.

Así comenzaron su viaje, uno junto al otro como en el pasado.

«Este va a ser un viaje muy corto. No será suficiente para saber todo de ella» —pensó él.

«Este va a ser un viaje largo, muy largo»—decretó ella.

* * *

Gracias por los favoritos, besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	4. Amigos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Esta historia la comencé a publicar en Facebook, ya está terminada así que prometo actualizar por lo menos tres capítulos a la semana porque son cortos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Gracias Wanda por tus fantásticos comentarios, graciosos y acertados. Estoy de acuerdo contigo de cuando leemos algo por segunda vez encontramos cosas que no habíamos tomado en cuenta antes.**

**Gracias a Mimi83, nena no tienes cuenta para responder tus rr, pero estoy muy agradecida, eres un sol, me alegro que estés disfrutando de mis locos relatos…**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Amigos.**

Bella se sentía nerviosa pero de buena manera, no eran nervios de miedo, eran de emoción. El pasado se devolvía escupiéndole vulgarmente la cara.

«Como es posible que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera al verlo cara a cara de nuevo, que mi sexo se humedeciera con tan solo escucharle y que me provocara esos orgasmos mentales que estaba teniendo todo mi cuerpo en este momento». Era lo que ella pensaba mientras se deleitaba y se perdía de nuevo en las orbes esmeraldas de Edward.

Los recuerdos le traicionaban, pero ya había decidido dos años atrás que nunca volvería a claudicar en sus brazos, había sufrido mucho, no pensaba caer de nuevo en sus redes, en sus artimañas de voz rompe bragas y en su sonrisa que le desarmaba.

Pero estaba jodida, real y desdichadamente jodida. Ni ella misma estaba segura de ello.

Después que dieran la orden de despegar Edward había ordenado champaña, él deseaba brindar por el hecho de encontrarse de nuevo.

—Cuéntame cómo te ha ido, Isabella. Tenía dos años o más sin saber de ti—preguntó, chocado su copa de manera sutil con la de ella para luego acercarla a sus labios y beber un poco.

Bella tragó saliva al ver ese gesto, no pudo evitar removerse en su asiento y desear que él posara sus labios en su boca en vez de la copa. Respiró profundo para serenarse algo que Edward no pasó desapercibido haciendo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estuve seis meses en Brasil—«tratando de olvidarte»—. Luego me mudé un tiempo a Oregón con Jacob, regresé hace un año a Los Ángeles.

—Me imaginé que estarías con tu hermano, aunque me cansé de marcar su número infinidad de veces sin obtener resultados o que atendiera el teléfono de su casa. Intenté comunicarme contigo de mil maneras pero te marchaste borrando tu rastro del mapa. Ya me había resignado a que no te vería de nuevo.

—Nuestros encuentros no eran sanos, Edward tenía que poner distancia, ya se estaban volviendo costumbre. —«Si deseaba olvidarte tenía que desaparecer»—. Y cada vez que nos veíamos o coincidíamos en algún lugar volvían a involucrarnos en un romance, ya era hora de que cada quien tomara rumbos diferentes.

—Isabella, no sabes cuánto desearía borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Aunque sea como buenos amigos, sé que tú nunca me perdonarás y lo peor que por algo que no hice, siempre creí que tendríamos otra oportunidad.

—Ya eso es pasado Ed. Y de ser amigos siempre seguirán especulando sobre lo que tuvimos o si aún existe algo y lo sabes—Acercó su copa y bebió.

—A mí no me importa lo que digan, siempre van a decir por bien o por mal, hablaran de todo lo que me rodee, estarán pendientes de cada paso que doy, es jodido lo sé, pero es algo que tu sabias que venía con el paquete desde que comencé con mi profesión, cuando decidimos vivir juntos —comentó resignado. No sabía cuántas jodidas veces habían tenido esa conversación anteriormente, ya había perdido la cuenta—. La verdad creo que no es el momento de lamentarnos del pasado. Ahora solo deseo saber qué haces, saber de ti. Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, hagamos de este viaje un nuevo comienzo.

Isabella solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios «¿Un nuevo comienzo? Ojalá y fuese tan fácil». Pensó. Sabía perfectamente que luego se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Y así estuvieron conversando entre copas y disfrutando de la comida que le habían servido —obviamente era mucho mejor que la de clase turista—. Se pusieron al día de sus vidas en un corto resumen. Ella no se sorprendió de los avances de él y de los premios que había obtenido en su carrera ya que siempre lo seguía por las redes sociales, mientras que él se alegró mucho al saber que ella había continuado con su vida y con sus sueños.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? Isabella sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero que te parece y me acompañas esta noche al After Party, siempre te gustaron esos eventos y estará Kate, a ella le encantará verte de nuevo—era más bien una súplica y esperaba que ella le dijera que sí.

—La verdad es que me encantaría acompañarte y más si va a estar Kate, pero tengo una condición. — Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, deseaba compartir su nueva pasión con él como en el pasado, cuando compartían todo, cuando no solo eran pareja si no excelentes amigos.

—La que quieras—dijo emocionado.

—Que mañana me acompañes a un lugar.

—Es un trato—dijo tendiéndole la mano para sellar la cita, a él no le importaba ir hasta el fin del mundo por ella—.Entonces que dices. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

—Amigos—contestó ella estrechando su mano con la de Edward, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía al ver como él tomaba su mano, la entrelazaba con la suya, la arrastraba hasta su boca y la besaba.

* * *

Aquí otro capi, espero les guste, besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	5. WhatsApp

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Whatsapp.**

Contra todo pronóstico el vuelo terminó siendo genial. La conversación con Edward había sido amena, mejor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado, siempre pensó que al reencontrarse sería más dramático, pero solo eran dos personas adultas que habían tenido una historia en común. Aunque le dolía el recuerdo de todo lo que habían pasado cuando decidió terminar con la relación mantenida por más de cinco años, también quedaban aquellos momentos vividos, los que más extrañaba. Esos años felices que habían pasado juntos los atesoraría en su corazón mientras viviera y si existe una vida más allá, también lo recordaría.

Pero su mundo había dado un giro y así como comienzan las cosas también se acaban. Siempre deseó tener una relación como la de sus padres, o como la de los padres de él; amor eterno hasta que la muerte los separase, ambas parejas aún estaban juntos a pesar de los años y amándose como el primer día, pero Edward y Bella no habían contado con la misma suerte.

.

.

Llegaron a su destino a la una y quince de la tarde, tomando sus mochilas, desembarcaron del avión y continuaron caminando sumidos en sus pensamientos, uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, de antemano sabían que se encontrarían con más fotógrafos en la salida, parecía que Edward tenía un "radar en su trasero", esa era una de la cosas que más recordaba que Bella siempre le decía, donde iba lo seguían.

El aeropuerto JFK en New York estaba como siempre, atestado de gente que se movilizaba a toda hora, Edward tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel: dejar su equipaje, darse una corta ducha y cambiar su atuendo. La rueda de prensa sería en dos horas y nunca se permitía llegar retrasado a ningún compromiso.

Isabella se detuvo en una venta de revistas comprando un par de ellas mientras se despedía de él a la vez que intercambiaban números telefónicos de nuevo, Bella conocía el de Edward de memoria, sin embargo ella había cambiado el suyo un par de veces por obvias razones, «perderlo de vista».

—Esta noche te llamo a eso de las diez y nos ponemos de acuerdo donde nos encontraremos—le dijo Edward dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Perfecto, estaré esperando tu llamada. ¡Eh! y no le digas a Kate que voy, me encantará ver su cara de sorpresa cuando me vea. —Estaba sonriente y emocionada por volver a ver a una de sus mejores amigas hasta hace dos años atrás—. Ahora vete, no querrás llegar tarde. —Se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano mientras veía como él le guiñaba un ojo, le decía un gracias silencioso y se encaminaba a la salida. Ella por su parte, esperaría unos minutos y saldría luego. Tenía que calmarse, el corazón le había quedado acelerado con solo el roce de sus labios en la mejilla y el olor de su perfume la dejó literalmente atontada.

Isabella estaba pletórica, nunca se imaginó que al verlo se despertaran todas esas emociones que creía muertas hace mucho.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sonó su móvil recibiendo un Whatsapp. Era él.

"Me encantó verte de nuevo, no te imaginas cuanto" Ed.

«¡Dios! Esto va a ser muy difícil». Pensó. Sin embargo algo había cambiado en su interior, no sabía el qué, o el por qué, pero ya no quería seguir evitándolo más, mucho menos huir u ocultarse de Edward.

Todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado quizás era por su inmadurez y se había dejado manipular por la situación, aun no entendía porque había sido tan tonta y prefirió huir que luchar, pero ya era hora de decidir qué era lo que deseaba en realidad, tenía que tomar una decisión y arriesgarse, aunque Edward ahora solo quisiera que fuesen amigos.

Llegó al hotel y lo primero que hizo fue prender la televisión en el canal de espectáculos, conectó su laptop e ingresó a sus redes sociales con el alter ego que había creado. En un par de horas comenzarían a aparecer todas las reseñas de la rueda de prensa, posteriormente la gala de la premier, se quedaría cómodamente en la cama toda la tarde y así disfrutar del espectáculo.

En cuanto comenzó la rueda de prensa simultáneamente aparecían las fotos en la página de fans donde era asidua navegante. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche a que apareciera algo en televisión o quizás mañana.

En su portátil comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de Edward, tan hermoso como siempre, en unas serio, en otras sonriente, solo o acompañado de sus compañeros de reparto y con esa mirada que decía: "te voy a follar esta noche". Bella se removió en la cama cuando sintió esa conocida contracción en su vientre, era como un pequeño orgasmo que la estremecía con solo verlo.

Pasó la tarde deleitándose en todas las imágenes repetidas mil veces y leyendo los comentarios de las fans, por su parte ella también comentó algunas, como lo hacía desde hace un año. A las siete de la noche decidió que era suficiente, se daría una larga ducha, ordenaría algo para comer y esperaría la llamada de Edward.

* * *

Vamos avanzando, recuerden que los capítulos son cortos así que actualizaré lo mas rápido posible.

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	6. Sucios Pensamientos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Sucios Pensamientos.**

Bella puso a llenar la bañera mientras se desnudaba, no podía sacar de su mente las miradas de Edward, lo guapo que se veía, recordando el casto beso que le había dado en la mejilla y sin pensar comenzó a acariciarse. Se imaginaba que eran las manos de él que la tocaban, que la recorrían por todos esos lugares que él muy bien conocía como en el pasado, no era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en Edward, tampoco iba a sentir remordimiento por eso, quien sabe cuántas hacían lo mismo y nunca habían estado entre sus brazos.

¡Dios! la temperatura de su cuerpo fue aumentando, calentándose hasta sentir que se quemaba, pellizcaba, jalaba y retorcía uno de sus pezones con una mano y con la otra rozaba en forma circular su clítoris que ya se encontraba hinchado de placer, poco a poco se fue formando esa tensión tan deliciosa y conocida, lo único que faltaba era que Edward estuviera en cuerpo presente, pero por ahora se conformaba con recrearlo en su mente.

Recordaba como la hacía suya, su cara de placer cuando la penetraba, estaba tan perdida que podía imaginar claramente sus gruñidos y su respiración entrecortada, tuvo que recostarse a la pared para no caer desmadejada en el piso del baño cuando el orgasmo le golpeo tambaleándola.

¡Coño, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer!

En cuanto estuvo recuperada, recogió su cabellera en un moño alto y se metió a la bañera, el agua estaba tan caliente como ella unos minutos atrás, cerró los ojos y trató de relajar todos los músculos, se sentía entumecida.

«Edward era capaz de provocarle los mejores orgasmos aunque estuviera ausente» Pensó sonriente.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba lo suficiente limpio —aunque su mente no estaba en las mismas condiciones, de tantas maneras que imaginó ensuciarse otra vez con Edward— decidió salir antes de que el agua se enfriara por completo.

Colocó un poco de sombra en sus ojos para resaltaros, brillo labial y se enfundó en un corto vestido color plata, sencillo pero elegante para la ocasión y zapatos a juego.

A las diez de la noche sonó su móvil.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿Estas lista?

—Tanto como podría estar —contestó ella.

—Perfecto, entonces paso por ti en quince minutos, ya estoy cerca.

—Vale, te espero en el lobby.

—¿Te importaría si subo a tu habitación? Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

¡Carajo, eso era extraño!, por lo general en esas ocasiones cuando tenía premier y luego el brindis acostumbraba cambiarse en el auto mientras se dirigía al After party. Me había dejado KO. En ese momento sentía que mi corazón latía a toda prisa, dejándome las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Ummm claro, no hay problema. Estoy en el piso dos, habitación 203.

—Gracias, espero no incomodarte.

—No hay problema, Ed —dije y colgué.

Esto no sería una buena idea, Edward y yo a solas en una habitación de hotel.

.

.

Mi mente se había hecho toda una película en esos pocos minutos mientras Edward llegaba, los que se hicieron eternos.

La única manera de no caer en sus redes de nuevo era recordar el por qué le había dejado, pero lo irónico del momento era que solo pensaba en Edward sobre mí, detrás de mí o dentro de mí.

¡Estaba jodida!

Escuché tres golpes secos en la puerta mientras que el corazón daba brincos en mi pecho con ganas de salirse.  
Abrí y allí estaba, tan hermoso con su smoking y una bolsa de viaje colgando en su hombro izquierdo.

—Hola—dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

—Hola—contestó inclinándose, besando mi mejilla para luego con su intensa mirada hacer un recorrido descarado por todo mi cuerpo—. Estas hermosa, Isabella.

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.

—Gracias—contestó sonriente, dejó la bolsa de viaje en el sofá, se quitó el saco y comenzó a quitarse la pajarita.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿No estará pensando desnudarse aquí delante de mí o sí? Estas jugando sucio Cullen».

Sin dejar de mirarlo, obligué a mis piernas reaccionar, llegar hasta el sofá y sentarme, si no lo hacía seguro me fallarían.

—Ummm, necesito ir al baño—dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Claro, está detrás de esa puerta—le indiqué con la mano.

«Ok, ya deja de pensar en Edward desnudo, Bella» me seguía torturando, si él supiera que hace unos minutos estaba allí, en ese mismo baño masturbándome pensando en él. Esto estaba más difícil de lo que pensé, pero tenía que controlar estas jodidas hormonas, así que comencé a inhalar y exhalar de forma pausada contando hasta mil para relajarme.

Por lo visto, gracias a Dios, Edward no estaba en ese plan o eso era lo que yo pensaba hasta que unos minutos después lo vi salir de nuevo del baño: la camisa en una mano, los zapatos en la otra, el pantalón caído sensualmente en sus caderas, con el botón desabrochado y la cremallera a medias, que me dejaba apreciar un camino de vellos que se perdían en su ropa interior.

El calor me recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, no podía negar que aún me hacía sentir como una adolescente.

Sin embargo la decepción me asoló cuando lo vi colocar sus pertenencias a mi lado en el sofá, tomar su bolsa de viaje y perderse de nuevo en el baño.

¡Diablos! ¿Lo qué había visto era su sonrisa ladeada?, esa que tanto me gustaba... Él sabía a la perfección lo que esa sonrisa causaba en mí.

Tenía que tomarme algo porque las respiraciones no estaban surtiendo efecto, fui hasta la nevera y saqué una Coca cola, tomé despacio para no ahogarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que lo vi. Un vaquero oscuro, camiseta blanca y tenis a juego.

—¿Deseas tomar algo, Edward?

«Que diga que sí, que diga que sí. No me quiero ir, deseo alargar este momento».

—Agua estaría bien. —Le tendí una botella, la destapó y tomó un poco, me deleité viendo como bajaba y subía su manzana de adán mientras tragaba —. Ahora sí, nos podemos ir. Gracias por la hospitalidad.

—No hay problema. —Se iba a la basura todos mis sucios pensamientos.

Llegar a la fiesta fue todo un acontecimiento, como siempre los fotógrafos y periodistas invitados querían captar su atención, hacerle una que otra foto y atosigarlo con preguntas. Yo por mi parte me sentía a gusto y en casa, a pesar de haber pasado dos años apartada del medio.

Era inevitable que nos fotografiaran e hicieran algunas preguntas capciosas —las que Edward evitaba con una sonrisa y cambiaba el tema por uno de sus chistes malos, una buena táctica de distracción, siempre había sido su estrategia y le funcionaba—, sin embargo no me preocuparía por eso en este momento, ya leería las reseñas mañana.

La noche transcurrió entre copas y conversaciones amenas, me enteré de un par de cosas y me puse al tanto de los proyectos a futuro de Kate, volvió esa complicidad y amiguismo que había creído perdida.

Edward no se separó de mi lado en ningún momento, parecíamos esa pareja coordinada y feliz que habíamos sido tiempo atrás, tantos años juntos había dejado un hilo invisible que sin querer aun nos mantenía unidos.

A las tres de la mañana me estaba dejando nuevamente en el lobby del hotel, con la promesa de pasar por mí a las cinco de la tarde para acompañarme al evento que yo tenía que asistir, como habíamos acordado.

Mi decepción aumentó cuando se despidió de mí con un casto beso en la mejilla. No hubo intentos de quedarse, de pedirme estar juntos como en otras oportunidades. Volver a caer en ese círculo vicioso en el que estuvimos un par de meses luego de nuestra separación.

¿Sería qué Edward ya me había olvidado, y a fin de cuentas lo único que me estaba ofreciendo era esa amistad sincera?

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, besos de a dos...

_**Cleo.**_


	7. Kizomba

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Mimi83 y Wanda, gracias por los rr, Besos de a dos.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**kizomba**

Después de dejar a Isabella en su habitación me fui directo al hotel donde me estaba hospedando. No podía conciliar el sueño y estuve un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama recordando su cuerpo enfundado en ese sexi vestido, se veía realmente hermosa esta noche, contenta, compartiendo conmigo y con Kate, podía jurar que había disfrutado tanto como yo de su compañía. Siempre había sido así, conversadora, parecía estar en su ambiente todo el tiempo, moviéndose como un pez en el agua, en un momento de la noche sentí como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y estuviésemos juntos de nuevo.

Tenía tantas ganas de quedarme con ella esta noche, disfrutar de su cuerpo y detener el tiempo, olvidar lo gilipollas que fui al no luchar por lo que teníamos en aquel momento y no sentarme a esperar que a ella se le pasara la molestia, cosa que nunca pasó.

Pero ya no valía la pena lamentarme por eso, de pocas cosas me arrepentía en mi vida y una de ellas sería haberla perdido, traté de aclarar todo en su momento pero Bella nunca creyó en mí y la situación tampoco había pintado muy bien.

Dentro de unas cuantas horas le vería de nuevo, la deseaba tanto que mi entrepierna dolía, metí mi mano dentro del bóxer para recolocar mi erección, mi polla pulsaba por salir a jugar, por entrar en un coño caliente, húmedo y apretado. Solo dejé mi mano a su alrededor y me recosté de lado en la cama para tratar de dormir. Había sido una mala idea, deseaba que fuese la mano de ella que me acariciara, su boca o simplemente rozarme fuerte contra su respingón trasero.

«Ya era demasiado tarde tendría que darme un pajazo».

Mi mano tomó vida propia y comencé a masajear de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo la presión necesaria cuando bajaba, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos, estaba tan jodidamente caliente que en pocos segundos estaba gruñendo y derramándome.

¡Dioses! Esta era la única manera que conciliaría el sueño.

Alargué la mano que tenía libre hasta la mesa de noche y agarré varios pañuelos descartables para asear mi evidencia. Agotado de tanto pensar y ligero por mi liberación logré descansar.

Desperté gracias al sonido de mi móvil, había tenido un sueño reparador.

—Diga. —contesté aun soñoliento.

—Hola, Edward, buenas tardes ¿te desperté?

Era ella.

—No, para nada, ya estaba por levantarme. Buenas tardes —dije sentándome en la cama. ¡Carajo! ¿Qué hora era?

—Disculpa, pero es que hubo un inconveniente con el evento y tendré que estar una hora antes de lo previsto.

Miré mi reloj, las tres de la tarde. ¡Mierda!

—No hay problema en media hora paso por ti —contesté parándome, dirigiéndome directo al baño.

—Mejor, que te parece si te doy la dirección y nos vemos allá en una hora.

—Vale, perfecto. Envíame la ubicación por GPS.

—Gracias, Edward.

—No hay por qué darlas. Te mando un beso, nos vemos luego —dije y colgué.

Me apresuré en darme una ducha y asearme.

«Ojalá no sea muy lejos», pensaba mientras rebuscaba en mi equipaje algo para ponerme.

Lo primero que haría sería buscar un Starbucks, había visto uno a una cuadra del hotel. Comería un sándwich y lo acompañaría con un buen café.

Mientras degustaba mi desayuno-almuerzo —sin que nadie se enterara de lo mal que me estaba alimentando últimamente— El quedarme dormido no había ayudado mucho.

Sonó mi móvil indicándome la dirección donde tenía que ir, en fin, esperaba poder invitar a Bella a cenar esta noche.

Al llegar a mi destino, me di cuenta que era una sala de festejos, ¡Coño! y yo andaba en vaqueros y camiseta, menos mal que estaba con una de mis infaltables chaquetas. Esperaba que no fuese algo formal. Sin embargo al entrar vi que todos los asistentes estaban vestidos de forma casual.

Di un vistazo por el lugar y le envié un Whatsapp a Bella diciéndole que había llegado.

Había una gran tarima en el centro del salón y alrededor solo unas pocas sillas. ¡Qué extraño!

El móvil volvió a sonar en mi bolsillo, Bella.

"Ya va a comenzar, disculpa que no te vaya a saludar, solo espérame que seré la primera"

«¿Será la primera?»

Me quedé totalmente descolocado, guardando mi móvil de nuevo escuché como un chico —que no había visto en qué momento se había subido a la tarima—, hablaba por un micrófono.

—Muy buenas tardes, gracias por asistir al tercer encuentro anual de aficionados a kizomba. —Aplausos—. Esta tarde tenemos a quince parejas que nos demostraran sus dotes artísticos en este baile tan sensual. Y así damos comienzo, le pedimos un fuerte aplauso para Isabella y su pareja Laurent. —Más aplausos.

«Isabella, kizomba, ¿qué coño?»

Comenzó a sonar una música, un ritmo muy pegadizo, la vi subir al escenario, —hermosa con un vaquero ajustado a su culo respingón y una camiseta negra que resaltaba su sexi figura— de la mano de un chico afroamericano, que suponía era Laurent.

El baile comenzó y me perdí en sus movimientos, sutiles, sensuales, jodidamente eróticos. Sabía que a ella le gustaba bailar, pero esto era totalmente diferente a como la había visto nunca antes.

La música terminó y los asistentes rompieron en aplausos, yo no salía de mi asombro hasta que con una sonrisa la vi acercarse a mí.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola.

* * *

Aquí les dejo tres más... mañana seguiremos con la actualización si FF me lo permite.

Besos

_**Cleo.**_


	8. Tentación

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Tentación**

Me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego hacerse a un lado y presentarme al chico con el que había bailado.

—Laurent te presento a Edward.

—Todo un placer conocerte, por fin —dijo el chico tendiéndome su mano.

—El placer es mío, ¡Vaya!, aún estoy impresionado por el baile —contesté volviendo mi mirada hacia ella. Y excitado también, para que lo iba a negar.

—Gracias, bueno yo soy principiante y todo lo que sé me lo ha enseñado Laurent con mucha paciencia —intervino Bella.

—No exageres, Bella eres una excelente bailarina. Se te da muy bien y tienes mucho ritmo.

—Vale, Laurent no empieces con las adulaciones —dijo mirándolo y luego dirigiéndose a mí con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece ver todas las presentaciones? Cada pareja tiene tres minutos para su baile, en realidad no será más que una hora, porque aquí hay un evento posterior y no podemos demorar.

—Claro, vine a acompañarte así que aquí estamos —le contesté mientras otra pareja subía al escenario.

—Cada pareja tiene su estilo, Laurent es pareja de varias chicas, sin embargo en esencia es el mismo baile y los mismos pasos —decía concentrada en lo movimientos que hacían.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber.

—En los meses que estuve en Brasil. Conocí a Laurent en un antro donde fui con Jacob, fue amor a primera vista, le vi bailando con una chica y me acerqué a preguntar. Él viaja mucho haciendo las exhibiciones y como ves hacen encuentros anuales a nivel mundial. Aunque ahora está radicado en Oregon con Jake —comentó sonriente.

No me había olvidado de su hermano gay, habíamos sido buenos amigos hasta que Bella había decidido dejar lo nuestro. Aún recordaba perfectamente todas las amenazas que me había gritado por teléfono cuando Bella le había contado el porqué de nuestra separación. Sobre todo que me dejaría sin bolas si me atrevía a acercarme a ella de nuevo. Las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho para tratar de reconquistarla y volver, lo hacíamos a escondidas, aunque la prensa siempre se enterara, fotografiándonos y poniéndonos en evidencia.

«Así que. Si era pareja de Jake no tenia de que preocuparme». Pensé.

—Luego tendrás que enseñarme —le propuse.

—No lo creo. Mejor le pides a Laurent. —comentó sonriente y volvió a concentrarse en las parejas que bailaban.

Por una hora aproximadamente, vimos una a una las parejas que se desplazaban al compás de ritmos pegadizos, de las que Laurent había participado con tres chicas.

Cuando por fin terminó el evento nos despedimos y salimos del lugar. Laurent se iría a bailar con un grupo y Bella y yo iríamos a cenar.

—Hay un lugar pequeño cerca de aquí, donde preparan la mejor Lasaña que he comido—me dijo Bella mientras esperábamos por un taxi.

—Pues Lasaña será.

El lugar era pequeño pero muy acogedor, familias y parejas estaban compartiendo y degustando sus platillos. Yo disfrutaba de mi comida mientras hablábamos de cualquier trivialidad, deleitándome con los gestos de Bella, la forma en que llevaba el cubierto a sus labios y casi gemía con cada bocado que daba, hasta que se acercó una chica para pedirme un autógrafo y que me fotografiara con ella, rompiendo así la burbuja en la que estábamos inmersos. Después de un par de fotos y lograr terminar con nuestra cena, pedí la cuenta y nos retiramos de allí.

Era bastante difícil mantener mi intimidad, salir sin ser reconocido y aunque a veces era incómodo, nunca me terminaba de acostumbrar a eso. Muchas veces había deseado no ser famoso y pasar desapercibido, sobre todo cuando estaba con Bella, que me dejaran disfrutar de su compañía sin interrupciones.

La única manera que habíamos conseguido estar solos era dentro de nuestro refugio, dentro de nuestras cuatro paredes, dentro de ese hogar que un día habíamos formado y que lamentablemente hoy ya no existía.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a lo que deseaba le pedí irnos al hotel donde me estaba hospedando.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos continuar conversando sin ser interrumpidos. Vámonos al hotel —dije sin preámbulos.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir ni media palabra.

—No te preocupes, que no pasará nada que no quieras que pase, te lo prometo. No tengo ninguna doble intensión más que terminemos esta velada en total tranquilidad. — Era un mentiroso y me iría al infierno.

—Claro, estoy segura de ello—dijo sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Era como si quisiera leerme, saber si le mentía. Sentía que cuando me miraba me descifraba. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era estar entre sus piernas, pero no la obligaría a nada, sin embargo estar solos en una habitación sería una enorme tentación.

* * *

Qué pasará?

Ya voy con el otro, besos.

_**Cleo**_.


	9. Nunca Debí Hacerlo Parte 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, los favoritos y seguidores, aunque no comentan sé que están allí, sin embargo me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si les gusta la historia o no. Es lo que me anima a continuar.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Nunca debí hacerlo. Parte 1**

Íbamos sentados uno al lado del otro en la parte trasera del taxi, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. No podía negar que tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero no de nervios precisamente, eran más bien de anticipación.

Sabía que en esa habitación estriamos expuestos a que pasara cualquier cosa, por el simple hecho de las ganas que tenia de que sucediera. Ya no negaría más lo que aun sentía por Edward.

En este par de años sin vernos, él no había tenido una pareja estable, siempre lo fotografiaban en eventos con modelos o actrices con las que no era fotografiado más de dos veces —eso solo podía significar dos cosas: o tenía muchas aventuras o había hecho un voto de castidad y, esto último lo dudaba— del resto solo se reunía con Kate.

Ella era su inseparable amiga, la que lo acompañaba ultímateme en las alfombras rojas y en las premier. A la que hubieran involucrado en un tórrido romance con él, si no fuese por ser una respetable señora casada con un famoso jugador de futbol americano y su mejor amigo, James Miller.

Recordé el último mensaje de voz que había dejado en mi buzón antes de marcharme de manera definitiva, donde me decía que me iba a demostrar que no estaría con nadie más hasta que yo regresara de forma voluntaria con él y, aunque lo dudaba, ya que habían rumores de haber tenido uno que otro desliz con alguna actriz o modelo, no había formado otra relación como la que habíamos tenido otrora. Así que eso eran puntos a su favor.

Sin embargo no pude evitar recordar el por qué me había marchado dos años atrás.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

—Necesito hacer una llamada— le comenté a Edward tomando su móvil.

—Está bien nena no hay problema, pensé que te gustaría darte una ducha conmigo—comentó guiñándome un ojo.

—Ya te alcanzo, solo quiero saber cómo sigue Renée.

Mi Móvil había caído en un vaso de leche cuando estábamos desayunando, muriendo de forma instantánea, aunque Edward le había puesto a secar, no hubo manera de que encendiera de nuevo.

Tenía que llamar a Renée para saber cómo seguía, había tenido una fiebre muy alta y Charlie la llevaría al médico por un chequeo. No la podría ver hasta dentro de una semana cuando regresáramos de Toronto de unas cortas vacaciones.

Mientras hablaba con ella escuché el pitido insistente de que había recibido varios Whatsapp. Esperaba no fuese nada importante que estuviera esperando Edward, ya que las llamadas con mi madre siempre se alargaban un poco aunque hablásemos todos los días.

La conversación terminó y no pude evitar curiosear el móvil.

¡Mierda! No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Un tal Emmett, le enviaba fotos de una chica desnuda, un trasero bien proporcionado y un coño depilado. Estaba estupefacta, sin embargo me quité la ropa y me fui al baño donde Edward me estaba esperando.

No tenía idea de quien era Emmett, sin embargo su nombre me sonaba de algún lado, quizás un compañero de trabajo y no quise torturarme.

Eso me pasaba por estar chequeado un móvil ajeno, además eran cosas de hombres. Pensé, justificando el hecho.

Más de una vez, Alice también me había enviado fotos de chicos buenorros con algún comentario, así que dejé que cualquier pensamiento negativo se fuese al fondo de mi mente y le eché tierra.

Después de una ducha que terminó en una excelente sesión de sexo, volvimos a la cama.

—¿Qué te apetece comer, Bella? —me preguntaba mientras hacía zapping con el mando del televisor—. No tengo ganas de salir, pidamos algo al servicio del hotel.

—Una Pizza para mí, estaría bien, no sé si deseas algo más—le contesté mientras esparcía crema hidratante por mis piernas.

—No, eso me parece bien, voy a pedir una familiar, estoy hambriento.

Mientras él hacia el pedido, escuché de nuevo su móvil sonar. ¡Coño! No quería meterme en problemas pero la curiosidad pudo más.

Desbloqueé la pantalla deslizando mi dedo.

Nunca debí hacerlo.

Tenía tres mensajes del mismo chico.

"Amor me tienes abandonada"

"Eso no se hace sabes"

"Tengo muchas ganas de verte, te extraño"

«¿Qué mierda era esta?»

Sentí que me desmayaba, que la sangre había abandonado por completo mi cuerpo o que el suelo se movía y todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

De manera irónica lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que Edward era Gay o bisexual, no podía creer eso de él, la verdad.

Primero: Sabia que Edward no era homofóbico y yo mucho menos. Teniendo a Jake como hermano había conocido mucha gente con esas inclinaciones y siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, pero esos mensajes me dejaron algo descolocada.

Segundo: Lo más sorprendente, no haberme dado cuenta en estos cinco años viviendo juntos, nunca había notado nada y eso que prácticamente nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

No era el hecho de ser homosexual, era el que me fuese infiel. Pero el nombre era de hombre "Emmett" y las fotos de mujer, sumado a los mensajes… Definitivamente aquí algo no cuadraba.

—¿Qué te pasa Bella? —preguntó Edward acerándose a mí después de colgar—. Estás pálida, nena ¿qué sucede? Me estas asustando, ¿acaso va algo mal con Renée?

— Me quitó el móvil de las manos y revisó lo que había visto—. ¡Mierda!— comentó y tragó grueso.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo continuaremos con el **_Flash Back._**

**_Besos de a dos._**

**_Cleo._**


	10. Nunca Debí Hacerlo Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias rolu073, Mimi83, Shamyx, Susanna y Wanda por su apoyo y las demás que me tienen en sus favoritos y siguen la historia si les gusta espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Nunca debí hacerlo. Parte 2**

_**…Continuamos con el Flash back del capítulo anterior.**_

—No es lo que piensas, Bella—hablaba mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello aun mojado por la ducha que habíamos compartido.

—¿Cómo sabes que es lo que estoy pensando, Ed?

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que estés pensando —caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, mientras yo me quedaba estática, aun tratando de procesar lo que había leído.

—Entonces explícame, ¿quién coño es Emmett y qué significan esos jodidos mensajes? —Me estaba saliendo de mis casillas, necesitaba una explicación urgente o moriría de un aneurisma de tanto pensar. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas.

—Emmett no es nadie, Bella. O mejor dicho si es alguien, ¡Joder! —se paró en seco cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Leyó lo que sea que había en él y lo lanzó a la cama como si le quemara en la mano—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Te voy a explicar todo, amor necesito que tengas calma—decía mientras levantaba las manos hacia mí como para calmar mi ira.

—Yo estoy calmada, termina de explícame lo que sea y no des más vueltas. —En apariencia lo estaba, no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que me contaría, pero en un momento deseaba matarlo, llorar o salir corriendo en partes iguales. Un cúmulo de sensaciones que me recorrían todo el cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos que me subían desde los pies hasta la cabeza dejándome mareada.

—Bueno, es una chica…

—¿Una chica que se llama, Emmett? —dije gritando e interrumpiendo lo que sea que deseaba decirme—. ¿Eres Gay, Edward?

—¿Qué? No. Por favor, escúchame, Bella.

Comencé a sudar como si no acabara de bañarme y me faltaba el aire, no le quería escuchar, ya no deseaba saber nada. Mi labio inferior temblaba pero no iba a permitirme llorar, así que di una fuerte respiración para intentar serenarme.

No me gustaban las infidelidades, siempre lo habíamos hablado y decidimos que si algún día algo iba mal con nuestra relación, lo conversaríamos como personas civilizadas. Y la verdad ahora me temía lo peor.

—Te escucho —logré decir.

—Es una chica que conocí hace un par de meses en New York, donde me encontraba reunido con Jasper y su primo Emmett, ella estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado con una amiga. Emmett es un ligón de primera y nos retó a Jasper y a mí a darle nuestros números telefónicos. Estábamos tomados, así que yo accedí a caer en su juego.

—¿Y por qué razón le pusiste de nombre Emmett? —pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

—No lo sé, era la manera de saber quién me enviaba los mensajes, supongo.

—Déjame ver si te entiendo. Es decir, que a una mujer completamente desconocida, le das tu número de móvil por una apuesta y luego ella te envía fotos de su coño depilado, discúlpame pero no te creo una mierda. — No podía creer nada de lo que me decía, es que se creía que yo era tonta ¿o qué? Estaba segura que me ocultaba algo, él me esquivaba la mirada— ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Quién?

—¡Joder!, no me veas la cara de idiota, Edward. Dime. ¿Cuál. Es. Su. Jodido. Nombre? —Recalqué escupiendo palabra por palabra.

La ira me consumía y veía todo rojo, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Ahora sí que quería brincarle encima y pegarle, así que sin pensar le lancé el pote de crema hidratante que aún tenía retorciendo entre mis manos. Él intentó esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo y logró agacharse pero le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

—Rose. Se llama, Rose— dijo después de incorporarse sobándose la cabeza donde le había golpeado el envase—. No me lances cosas por favor.

—¡Te lanzo lo que me dé la puta gana!—grité exasperada señalándole con mi dedo índice—. Explícame cómo es eso que te extraña y que desea verte. Y por qué carajos le pusiste el nombre de Emmett si sabes cómo se llama y espero la verdad, Edward, no me veas cara de tonta. —Hablaba atropelladamente, sin duda él me era infiel con una mujer y yo pensando que era gay—. Hasta nombre de puta tiene—concluí.

¡Por Dios que idiota soy! Ahora la que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación era yo sin dejar de mirarle con furia. Tenía que calmarme.

Bueno, si me era infiel, que me dijera todo y punto.

—Nena, no lo sé. Porque soy un idiota, quizás. Y no sé porque me envía esos mensajes.

Estaba mintiendo.

—Maldición, Edward Cullen Masen, te lo voy a preguntar por última vez y de verdad te suplico que seas sincero conmigo—. Me abracé angustiada, aunque no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que me diría.

—Ya te dije la verdad, ella no es nadie. Amor, por favor tienes que creerme—decía acercándose a mí—. Esto se nos está escapando de las manos. Es una loca que me envía mensajes, eso es todo, sabes muy bien como son algunas mujeres de acosadoras, no es la primera vez que me envían mensajes extraños y no podemos estar peleándonos por eso. Por favor, Isabella ¿Tú crees que si yo tuviera algo que ocultar, te hubiera prestado mi móvil?

Lo escuché con atención, tenía su punto, si tuviera algo que ocultar no me prestaría su móvil, eso es cierto y, nunca habíamos tenido secretos o eso esperaba. Sin embargo yo negaba con mi cabeza, algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

—Vamos, nena, olvida todo esto, pasemos los días que nos quedan en tranquilidad y disfrutando de nosotros como era el plan. —Se había acercado completamente y con ambas manos tomó mi rostro para que le viera—. Te amo, lo sabes, nada ni nadie podría alejarnos nunca y mucho menos una que otra fan atolondrada, por favor—dijo intentando besar mi frente, pero yo volteé y el beso termino en mi sien—. Te pido perdón por ser un gilipollas, te prometo que jamás daré de nuevo mi número. Es más, ya borro ese número de mi móvil ¿vale?

Asentí perdiéndome en sus orbes verdes y me besó, primero solo un roce de sus labios sobre los míos para luego intensificarlo, pasando su lengua húmeda por mi labio superior, se separó por un segundo y nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, ladeó su cabeza pidiendo permiso para continuar, volvió a pasar su lengua suavemente ocasionándome cosquillas, que gimiera y abriera mi boca para recibirle.

—La mayor parte del tiempo estamos juntos, amor y así seguirá siendo. Gracias a dios tienes este trabajo a distancia que te permite acompañarme a muchos lugares y te da la seguridad que no ando en nada, ni con nadie, tú eres la única mujer a la que amo y amaré, siempre.

Así estuvimos por un rato besándonos, diciéndome palabras de amor entre besos, mordiscos y jadeos, abrazados el uno al otro, sosteniéndonos.

Edward tenía razón en muchas cosas: primero, yo estaba con él la mayoría del tiempo, el ser diseñadora de páginas Web y tener mi propia empresa me permitían trabajar desde la comodidad de cualquier parte del planeta mientras tuviera mi laptop conmigo. Segundo, solo necesitaba mi móvil para que mis clientes se comunicaran e hicieran sus consultas o concertaran citas para cualquier sugerencia al respecto. Y tercero, al estar siempre juntos no había posibilidad de estar con nadie más, sin embargo siempre teníamos nuestro espacio para compartir con familiares y amigos. Y allí era que algo no encajaba.

«Mi móvil». Hice una nota mental de salir a comprar uno esa misma tarde.

En un momento me cargó a horcajadas y se sentó en la cama llevándome con él.

Edward acariciaba mi nuca con una mano y la parte baja de mi espalda con la otra, subiendo mi camiseta y acariciando la piel expuesta, metiendo la mano debajo de mis bragas para rozar nuestro tatuaje en el comienzo de mi trasero, ese que me había hecho un año atrás —idéntico al que tenía en su muñeca derecha—, y que tanto le gustaba venerar. Bajaba su mano hasta apretar mis nalgas, enviando dulces escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me relajara y que me excitara al mismo tiempo, presionando su polla contra mi centro mientras yo acariciaba y jalaba de su cabello, disfrutando de su suavidad contra mis dedos, dejando la frustración a un lado y deseando que todo lo que había dicho fuese cierto, que no era más que una fan que le acosaba.

De verdad quería creerle, lo necesitaba, pero algo en el fondo de mi cabeza continuaba en alerta, quizás había sido su reacción, su nerviosismo ante el hecho.

Salí de mi burbuja cuando escuché tres golpes secos en la puerta, sobresaltándome.

—Servicio a la habitación.— Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de un chico a través de la puerta.

No quería moverme, deseaba seguir allí besándome con él, comiéndonos la boca, respirándonos, que me hiciera olvidar toda la molestia que había sentido hace unos minutos, pero me dio dos cortos besos y me alentó a que me incorporara.

—Llegó la pizza—dijo levantándose y dejándome sentada en la cama. No pude dejar de notar la enorme erección que levantaba sus pantalones en esa zona, sin embargo a él no pareció importarle.

Observé como rebuscó en sus pantalones tomando su billetera, luego caminó y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al chico que colocó nuestro pedido en la mesa, agarró el dinero que Edward le entregaba y salía de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Había llegado la comida, pero entre la rabia, la adrenalina y la excitación se me había quitado el apetito.

Nunca imaginé que esto era solo el comienzo de una inminente ruptura.

**_Fin Flash back._**

* * *

Bueno mis niñas hermosas, aquí nueva actualización, besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	11. Si continúo no creo que pueda parar

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Si continúo no creo que pueda parar.**

Por su parte Edward también iba sumido en sus pensamientos, temía que al contarle la verdad Isabella se alejara más de lo que había estado en estos dos años, que desapareciese de nuevo, pero ya estaba cansado de mentirle. Sí, la había cagado con ella desde el principio, quizás si le hubiese contado todo aun estuvieran juntos. Pero ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo no deseaba perderla, esperaba que al decirle la verdad pudiesen ser aunque fuese amigos. Se giró en el asiento y tomó la mano de Bella, haciendo presión para que lo viera y preguntó:

—Isabella, ¿sucede algo? —escuché que preguntaba sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Me giré hacia él y volví al presente, en algún momento me había sumido tanto en mis recuerdos viendo por la ventanilla del taxi sin ver a la nada en realidad, pero aquí estaba, sentada junto a Edward, sentí como pasaba su pulgar por mi mejilla y retiraba una lágrima de la que no me había percatado.

—Lo siento, Edward—dije tratando de sonreír, aunque estoy segura de que pareció más bien una mueca desagradable por la reacción de él al verla.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, Isabella. Si no deseas estar junto a mí, si crees que es demasiado, solo dilo, de verdad lo entenderé. Ya no quiero presionar más lo nuestro o lo que fue y no puede ser…

—Ed, yo…

—No déjame terminar por favor. Ni siquiera te he preguntado si estas con alguien y esta tarde cuando te vi con Laurent pensé mil cosas. Desde que volví a verte en el aeropuerto, creí que Dios me estaba dando otra oportunidad de poder resarcirme contigo.

—Laurent esta con Jake—traté de explicar.

—Enterarme fue un verdadero alivio ¿Sabes?

Estábamos tan sumidos en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que el taxi había estacionado al frente del hotel y, con un audible carraspeo seguido de un "llegamos" de parte del chofer, fue que nos percatamos del hecho.

Edward pagó y nos bajamos, colocando su mano en mi espalda me guió hasta la entrada.

La cuestión es que yo deseaba estar con Edward, de verdad que lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, pero al oírle decir "que no presionaría más lo nuestro" fue como un baño de agua fría y tenía razón, quizás era hora de pasar la página y seguir cada uno por su camino e intentar ser solo amigos.

Me extrañó que camináramos por el largo salón del vestíbulo pasando cerca de los ascensores y no se detuvo. Fruncí mi ceño y él solo sonrió al verme y tomó mi mano para seguir andando.

—Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, creo que es el momento de que te diga toda la verdad—dijo con una extraña mirada ¿De culpa?

¡La verdad! A pesar de mis dudas pensé que siempre había sido sincero conmigo, nunca aceptó que me estaba siendo infiel con otra, cada vez que le preguntaba lo negaba todo pero por lo visto tenía más cosas ocultas que develar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Un lugar donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad, ¿recuerdas? — ¡Carajo! y yo que pensaba que me llevaría a su habitación. Sentí un poco de decepción, la verdad sea dicha.

Continuamos caminando por un pasillo y luego subimos tres escalones. Un caballero alto trajeado todo de negro de amable sonrisa nos dio la bienvenida y abrió la puerta. Entramos a un bar íntimo y acogedor, se escuchaba una música muy agradable. Habían parejas bailando y otras solo conversaban sentados cómodamente en unos sillones grandes que aparentaban ¿camas?

—Ven, vamos a tomar algo, estoy seguro que aquí estaremos cómodos— dijo mientras no dirigíamos a la barra y nos sentábamos en unos altos taburetes.

¿Por qué no me había llevado hasta las camas?

« Isabella, contrólate de una jodida vez», me reprendí internamente. Si pudiera me hubiera dado un par de hostias yo misma.

Me senté apoyando mis codos en la barra haciendo que se subiera un poco la camiseta revelando mi tatuaje.

Edward pasó la mano por él acariciando y subiendo más mi camiseta, justo donde terminaba mi espalda y comenzaba mi trasero, haciendo que me estremeciera por el roce de sus dedos, enviando descargas de anhelante placer que hacían palpitar mi bajo vientre.

—Pensé que lo habías eliminado—comentó con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me encantaba.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —Nunca me quitaría nuestro tatuaje, era dos símbolos de infinito uno dentro del otro y él tenía el mismo en la parte interna de su muñeca, el que siempre estaba oculto debajo de su reloj. Por su trabajo lo había hecho en ese lugar, muy pocos sabían de su existencia, ese era nuestro secreto o eso era lo que yo creía hasta hace dos años. Incluso seis meses atrás, yo había marcado mi cuerpo con otro y esperaba que algún día él pudiera apreciarlo. Tomé su mano llevándola a mi regazo y quité su reloj—. ¿Acaso tú eliminaste el tuyo? —indagué.

—Nunca lo haría. —Acaricié ese lugar al igual que él había acariciado mi espalda, con la punta de mis dedos lo delineé y vi como él cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la caricias suspirando—. Es lo único que me quedó cuando te fuiste— dijo guardando el reloj en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Muchos recuerdos, Edward.

—Infinidad de recuerdos que en momentos me asfixiaban, te busqué muchas veces, fui a tu casa, a donde tus padres, nadie me decía nada sobre ti, no me atendías el teléfono y el móvil salía siempre desconectado, estaba desesperado, ya me había dado por vencido, hasta que te vi de nuevo en el aeropuerto. ¿Sabes que estuve tentado de contratar a un detective privado para saber de ti? — Yo negué con mi cabeza mientras le seguía escuchando—. Pero Alice me convenció de no hacerlo, diciéndome que estabas bien y que no deseabas verme.

—Ya no podíamos seguir en esta situación Ed, lo sabes, cada vez que nos veíamos queríamos recuperar el tiempo con sexo y luego terminaba más vacía y anhelante. Fue muy difícil para mí tomar esa decisión porque te amaba, con tus mentiras y las respuestas evasivas me habías hecho mucho daño. Tenía mucho resentimiento, dolor y desconfianza.

—Lo sé, pero no te mentí, era tan fácil estar juntos, quería recuperar lo que teníamos y me odio al recordar por todo lo que te hice pasar, sin tan solo hubiese sido sincero contigo quizás aún estaríamos juntos. Isabella yo…

—No me mentiste, pero omitiste muchas cosas, que es lo mismo. Podemos hablar de eso después—le interrumpí—. Ya no quiero hurgar más en nuestro pasado. Tratemos de pasar esta velada tranquilos. ¿Queremos recuperar nuestra amistad? —lo vi asentir—. Pues hagámoslo, comencemos de cero Ed.

—Pero yo necesito contarte como pasó todo en realidad, te lo debo. Y te traje hasta acá para aclarar todo de una buena vez.

—No me debes nada, Ed. —Puse mi mano en sus labios para que callara—. Hoy no, no esta noche, por favor.

Así entre copas y una distendida conversación comenzamos algo nuevo, sincero, sin mentiras ni caretas.

—¿Bailamos?—preguntó cuando comenzó a sonar una música con un ritmo pegadizo—. Enséñame.

—Tú siempre has bailado muy bien—le dije tomando su mano y enlazándola con la mía mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos dirigíamos a la pequeña pista.

—Vi como lo hacía Laurent, no se ve difícil. —susurraba a mi oído.

—Solo déjate llevar por el ritmo.

Colocó sus manos en mis caderas y yo posé mis brazos en sus hombros y comenzamos a movernos suevamente. Había extrañado su calor, su aroma, estar entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, como estar en casa de nuevo. Bailamos un par de piezas, él se separaba y me hacía girar para luego tomarme de nuevo en sus brazos. Era tan fácil todo, con él todo parecía natural, su sonrisa, las sutiles caricias en mi espalda y en mi vientre cuando me colocaba a espaldas a él, apoyada en su pecho. En cuanto terminó la canción me inclinó hacia atrás casi tocando el suelo con mi cabello y al levantarme me dio un casto beso en los labios susurrando un gracias.

Yo no soporté más la tentación, estaba caliente, anhelante, deseaba sentir sus manos recorrer toda mi piel, así que sin pensar le besé de nuevo, esta vez abriendo mi boca y recibiéndolo sin pudor. Sentí como vibró mi lengua cuando me regaló un gemido, uno gutural que gracias a dios había comenzado otra canción de lo contrario todos los asistentes lo hubieran escuchado. Un momento después Edward rompió el beso y me tomó por las mejillas, su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo.

—¿De verdad quieres esto, Isabella? Porque si continúo no creo que pueda parar.

—Pues no pares entonces—dije, me tomó de la mano y salimos directo a su habitación.

* * *

Ayyy mamá, que pasará...?

Hasta el próximo nenas hermosas, besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	12. Hasta siempre y por siempre

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**A las chicas que no me abandonan rolu073, Mimi83, Shamyx, Susanna y Wanda, muchas gracias mis amores.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Hasta siempre y por siempre, infinitamente.**

No sé cómo llegamos a su habitación, pero en un momento estaba empotrada detrás de la puerta con Edward presionando toda su anatomía contra la mía, mientras nos besábamos de manera salvaje, comiéndonos, disfrutándonos, casi haciéndonos daño. Nos quitamos la ropa con desespero, lanzándola al piso hasta quedar completamente desnudos, para luego cargarme a horcajadas y llevarme a la cama.

—Dime que esto es real—decía entre besos—. Que estas de nuevo en mis brazos, que no me voy a despertar y que todo es un sueño.

—Aquí estoy, Ed. No le demos muchas vueltas a esto y disfrutemos—contesté jadeando. —Te deseo tanto, que duele.

—Y yo a ti, ¡Dios, había anhelado tenerte de nuevo así!, que me parece mentira—. Besaba y mordía toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, desde mi cuello hasta mis senos, dedicándole tiempo a uno y luego al otro, bajando hasta mi vientre para jugar con sus labios en mi ombligo, se detuvo en cuanto vio mi nuevo tatuaje—. Es muy sexy—dijo recorriéndolo sutilmente con su dedo índice—. Date la vuelta—susurró.

Hizo un camino de besos y lametazos con su lengua húmeda, desde el cuello hasta mi espalada baja, yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir y disfrutar de su tacto.

—¡Dios cuanto extrañé esto! —enterré mi cabeza en la almohada para apagar los gemidos mientras mis manos se enroscaban en las sabanas, Edward me estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Se detuvo justo en el tatuaje, dando millones de besos.

—Hasta siempre y por siempre, infinitamente. —Le escuché decir de manera entrecortada.

La emoción y la excitación era tal que entre gemidos se me escaparon unas lágrimas. Esas palabras me habían calado profundamente desde que las había pronunciado por primera vez años atrás.

Hizo su camino de regreso. Subió de nuevo besando mi cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra la cama con su peso y rozando su erección contra mi trasero, abriendo mis piernas con las suyas y haciendo espacio entre ellas para ubicarse.

Entrelazó nuestras manos y yo me llevé su muñeca a los labios, le besé y después de delinear su tatuaje con mi lengua susurré:

—Hasta siempre y por siempre, infinitamente—repetí. Solo pude escuchar un quejido lastimero que salía de manera dolorosa de su garganta.

Se alineo y comenzó hacer presión para entrar en mí, suavemente, sin prisas y disfrutando cada segundo. Gruñendo palabras de amor en mi oído.

—Te amo tanto, nena, que duele.

Giré mi rostro buscado sus labios mientras levantaba mi pelvis para facilitarle el acceso.

—¡Dios! se siente tan bien. —Continuaba jugando en mi entrada, haciendo movimientos circulares, abriéndose paso tan lento que era una tortura.

—Te necesito ahora, Edward, por favor—gimotee. Necesitaba que me penetrara de una vez, sentirlo dentro de mí—. Hazlo ya.

De una sola estocada me penetró hasta el fondo haciéndome gritar de placer. Dejó de moverse por un instante mientras gruñía te amos.

—Te amo, te amo, nena. — Hacia tanto tiempo que no le escuchaba decirme así. Estaba completamente nublada, sobrepasada, en cualquier momento explotaría de gozo, esto era más de lo que esperaba, no sabía que él podía amarme tanto como yo le amaba y aunque pasara el tiempo seguiría siendo así, por siempre, infinitamente como el símbolo de nuestros tatuajes

Unos segundos después comenzó a entrar y a salir de mí, primero lento y profundo, llegando tan lejos como era posible. Yo deseaba moverme, abrazarlo pero me tenía presa contra su cuerpo y estaba inmovilizada, lo único que podía hacer era presionar sus dedos entrelazados contra las míos que llegaba a ser doloroso.

—Edward—era lo único que podía pronunciar en ese momento, decir su nombre una y mil veces.

—Dime que me amas, por favor, necesito escucharlo—rogaba en susurros—. Dime que sigues siendo solo mía, Isabella.

—Soy tuya amor, por siempre. Te amo. Siempre te he amado, Ed.

—_Siiii_, _mía, mía_. ¿Te gusta? Así, suave o prefieres fuerte —gruñía.

—Más, necesito más, cielo. — Sus estocadas se incrementaron, eran constantes llegando a ese lugar que me hacía perder la cordura, todo mi cuerpo empezaba contraerse, estaba a punto de correrme, pero Edward suavizo sus envites.

Se arrodilló tomándome por las caderas haciendo que me incorporara y me sentara en sus rodillas, abrazándome por la cintura aun de espaldas a él. Hacia círculos acariciando mi abdomen, luego subía sus manos y tocaba mis senos, presionando los pezones, haciendo que me estremeciera.

—¡Oh, amor! Estoy muriendo aquí. Pero no me quiero correr aun—decía mientras besaba mi cuello y espalda.

—Cielo, por favor necesito verte—logré decir. Edward me alzó por la cintura y me giró hacia él sentándome a horcajadas.

Con una de mis manos me sostuve en su hombro abrazándole mientras que con la otra guié su miembro erecto para que entrara de nuevo en mí, bajé lentamente, perdiéndome en su mirada, absorbiendo todo el placer que me estaba embargando en ese momento. Lento, suave, caliente y resbaloso. Le besé con desesperación, todo un choque de lenguas, dientes y mordidas mientras comenzábamos esa danza que ambos conocíamos. Meciéndome de arriba hacia abajo, buscando el nirvana.

Estábamos sudando, yo me deleitaba viendo su rostro como se contraía y se distorsionaba por la lujuria, como gruñía por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Se veía concentrado haciendo un esfuerzo para no correrse.

—Así amor, ¿Te gusta? —decía mientras chupaba mis labios, el cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja, mis pezones.

—Sí, Ed, me gusta—lograba decir entre jadeos.

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho—dije contrayendo mi vagina y ganándome un gruñido de su parte.

—¡Mierda, nena! Para de hacer eso o me voy a correr.

Sonreí de satisfacción.

Edward tenía mis caderas bien sujetas con sus manos, elevando mi trasero tanto como podía sin salir de mí mientras yo me impulsaba con la punta de mis pies, luego bajaba para ir a su encuentro. Sentía centímetro a centímetro cada una de sus estocadas, como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo de manera sincronizada, para luego retirarse por completo y hacerlo de nuevo, impulsándose con fuerza, penetrando tan profundo y encontrando de nuevo ese lugar específico donde me hacía temblar de gusto.

Me empujó hacia la cama haciendo que me acostara de espaldas, arrodillándose y apoyando mis nalgas en sus muslos, cambiando el ángulo de penetración y llegando más adentro si eso era posible. Con su pulgar comenzó a torturar mi clítoris con movimientos perezosos y no aguanté más.

—Te quiero sentir, deseo ver tu rostro cuando te corras para mí.

Edward no había terminado la frase cuando yo exploté aferrándome a su cintura con mis piernas, dejándome arrastrar por el clímax y desencadenando el suyo. El orgasmo me golpeo fuerte, haciendo que me encorvara, despegando la espalda de la cama a raíz de las contracciones.

—_¡Edddwwwarrrrd!_ —grité.

—¡Puta madre! Me vengo, nena. _¡Oh , Bellaaaa!_ — Con una última estocada, lo vi tensarse y decir mi nombre entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose ir — ¡Jesús Cristo! —dijo apoyando su frente en mi pecho sin salir de mí.

—Lo mismo digo—logré articular. Sentía temblores por las pequeñas replicas que aun tenia del orgasmo.

—Decir… que ha sido increíble… es quedarme corto—susurró entre jadeos recuperándose.

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Edward. Mi cuerpo lo sentía totalmente lánguido, no tenía fuerzas para más que acariciar su cabello con mis dedos. Noté como él continuaba estremeciéndose por mi roce.

Un minuto después salió de mí, acostándose al lado, entrelazando nuestras piernas y pasando su mano por mi cintura pero dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Nos encontrábamos en ese silencio cómodo después de hacer el amor. Ese momento tan íntimo donde sobran las palabras.

Despejé su frente del cabello sudoroso mientras él hacia mapas imaginarios con sus dedos en mi vientre. Hasta que le escuché susurrar:

—No pares de hacer eso— le oí decir —. Y, Bella… No me dejes de nuevo por favor.

* * *

Bueno dos capítulos más, ya vamos a la mitad de la historia.

Besos,

**_Cleo._**


	13. Punto Muerto

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar especialmente a mi amiga Ana Idam. Cariño gracias por todo, cuando lo leas sabrás a que me refiero. Eres una de mis mejores amigas en la distancia.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Punto Muerto**

Al escucharle me estremecí, ¿Cómo me pedía eso? siempre lo hacía cada vez que nos habíamos encontrado en el pasado. Y yo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra lo que sentía, aunque tenía miedo, miedo a no creer en él, miedo a volver a caer en esa desconfianza que me alejó de Edward.

No supe que contestarle pero ya no era necesario, Edward se había quedado dormido en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Pensé en marcharme y traté infructuosamente de levantarme de la cama pero el apretó su agarre en mi cintura. No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaría dormido o estaba fingiendo para que no me marchara, pero me sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos, así que intenté dormir sin mucho éxito, perdiéndome en los recuerdos de nuevo.

_._

_._

**_Flash back_**

Estaba sentada en mi sofá preferido, solo me alumbraba la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Coloqué un audífono en cada oreja y programé mi Ipod de forma aleatoria. Lo más probable es que me quedara leyendo hasta tarde, estaba verdaderamente cabreada.

Habían pasado tres meses de que viera las dichosas fotos en Toronto y como la idiota insegura que soy, y aunque ya tenía mi propio móvil siempre esperaba el momento oportuno para pedirle el de Edward prestado, inventando cualquier excusa, esperaba a que se quedara dormido o entrara a la ducha para husmearlo, o simplemente cuando salíamos, adrede dejaba el mío olvidado en casa.

Así que lo que me pasaba lo tenía bien merecido, bien decía mi madre: "no le busques la quinta pata al gato, porque le vas a encontrar es el rabo".

Los nuevos mensajes que encontré en el móvil de Edward, hace una semana, me dejaron muy dolida. No podía seguir revisándolo a hurtadillas. !Joder!, él había borrado el número como me había asegurado pero la puta mujer continuaba enviándole mensajes. Definitivamente esa no había sido la solución. Incluso le pedí que cambiara el número de su móvil y me dijo que no lo haría, alegando que tendría que hacer tantos cambios por algo sin importancia.

Cuando le mostré los mensajes a Edward increpándolo, me dijo que no iba a seguir discutiendo eso conmigo, que simplemente lo ignorara como él lo hacía.

Ya él me lo había advertido, venía con mucha carga. Con una inmensa maleta de mierda. Edward nunca seria completamente mío. Se debía a su público, a sus fans. Tendría que vivir con eso el resto de mi vida. Por un tiempo lo asimilé a las mil maravillas, lo más que tenía que soportar era la poca intimidad, el asedio de los paparazzi y las chicas que lo reconocían en la calle o a cualquier sitio que frecuentáramos, pero ahora esto se escapaba de mi comprensión.

Las fotografías que había visto en su móvil no eran de una simple fan, eran de una que de seguro era más que una amiga, nadie anda mandado fotos de su coño con depilación brasilera a diestra y siniestra solo por molestar, así nada más ¿no? Pero lo que más me cabreo fue la foto de su tatuaje.

Una sucesión de fotos que involucraban las manos de Edward sobre unas piernas, ¡Maldita suerte de mierda! En una de ellas, su mano con nuestro tatuaje descansaba en la pierna de alguien, específicamente de una chica por la corta falda que mostraba su blanca piel y sin rastros de vellos.

Esa noche ofuscada le grité que era un infiel, un mentiroso y que no quería saber más nada de él.

Edward se había quedado sin palabras, sin saber que contestar, solo dijo que tenía una "puta mala suerte" y salió de casa azotando la puerta tras él. No nos despedimos y él volvería una semana después de unos compromisos fuera de la ciudad.

¡Esto no pintaba nada bien!

Los celos me estaban matando. Estábamos en un punto muerto, no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos seguir discutiendo, así que fue un alivio que él se marchara mientras las aguas se aplacaban.

Esa misma noche llamé a mi mejor amiga Alice para comentarle sobre mi situación.

—Hola, Bellys—contestó al segundo repique.

—Hola, enana—la saludé de manera cordial tratando de evitar las lágrimas que tenía presionadas en la garganta, fracasando estrepitosamente, ya que las palabras salieron ahogadas.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—Para, Alice—respiré profundo para tratar de tranquilizarme —. Definitivamente así no me ayudas.

—Vale, dime que sucede, te escucho.

Traté de resumirle en pocas palabras lo que estaba sucediendo. Narrándole sobre las fotos de hace tres meses y la supuesta salida de chicos que involucraban a Jasper y su primo Emmett.

—Él quiere complacerme en todo, me dice que no hay nada pero que ella sigue enviando mensajes y la verdad es que soy yo la que no le cree. He tratado en serio de que nuestra relación funcione en estos tres meses, pero estoy obsesiva después de haber encontrado esos mensajes y ahora esto. Tengo mis dudas, Alice, creo que me está mintiendo, algo está ocultando, me es infiel—dije levantándome para ir al baño y tomar unas servilletas para limpiar mi nariz.

—Para llegar a eso, sin duda, antes ha habido algo. No se manda un coño, culo, teta por ahí sin más. ¡Joder, me has dejado a cuadros! Y sí, es cierto que hay fanáticas lanzadas ¿eh?, pero Ufff... Cuando hay falta de confianza, Bella. Es tan difícil. ¡Que mierda! Tendré que abordar a Jasper a ver si puedo sacarle alguna información al respecto ¿Y en qué punto estáis ahora?

—A todas estas estamos en un punto muerto. El salió dando un portazo y sin darme ninguna explicación al respecto. Quisiera largarme la verdad, estos tres meses han sido un infierno. Pero hay mucho amor de por medio muchas vivencias que te joden la vida, no son dos días, Alice, son cinco años viviendo, compartiendo cada día y si le sumamos los dos de novios, toda mi jodida vida amándolo y a la larga son más los momentos buenos que los malos. Lo peor es que hasta he puesto en duda mi capacidad de complacencia como su mujer. — Benditas lágrimas que no paraban de salir nublando mi vista.

—¡Estás loca!—gritó—. Tú no tienes poca capacidad de complacencia, eso no puedes pensarlo nunca. Sí vas por el tema sexual, no es que tú no cumplas, para eso está la pareja para crecer en la cama. Y además, sí es por ahí que te fue infiel es una excusa muy baja, ¡Coño después de cinco putos años!, porque déjame decirte que en una pareja no es solo el sexo. Esto sí fuese así, dice menos de él como marido que de ti.

—Me gustaría tener un borrador y eliminar todo lo que me molesta, hacerme la vista gorda y dejarlo pasar, en serio que lo deseo, pero es que tengo muchas dudas—. Intentaba de hacer respiraciones profundas para calmarme, pero ya lloraba sin consuelo.

—Y por eso has estado ahí al pie del cañón, Bella, dándole segundas oportunidades, soportando a los paparazzi, a las fans, los constantes viajes, porque le quieres. Pero el amor y los momentos que hubo no sostienen una falta de respeto como es una infidelidad. Pero antes tenemos que estar plenamente seguras de que él te está siendo infiel.

—No sé qué hacer, Alice—sollocé.

—Mírate tú y piensa en un futuro ¿estarás bien con él, sin él? Puedes confiar ciegamente o por el contrario va a ser un ¿sin vivir? Te dio buenos años de marido y seguro que de amante y novio también, pero una futura relación no se sostiene con buenos actos pasados—suspiró botando el aire para seguir con su predicamento—. Isabella, hay muchos entresijos y las segundas oportunidades existen pero tiene que currárselo. Y tú tienes que sentirlo de corazón. Si Edward en verdad falló, ni porque los años, ni por las buenas folladas, ni por nada deberías perdonarle, esa es mi opinión, que sea sincero contigo y te diga que está pasando en realidad. Y si al final deseas perdonarle la falta, pues que sea porque lo amas y porque la vida sin él sería un infierno, y porque puedes hacer borrón y confiar en él de nuevo.

—Tienes toda la razón en lo que me dices, no podría vivir sin él, tendré que dejarlo pasar. Creo que me voy unos días para despejarme y pensar, quizás irme donde Jake sería una buena idea.

—Tenemos que quedar mañana para platicar largo y tendido porque al final esto se queda corto para expresarlo todo, que se yo, tomarnos un café. Me sabe fatal que estés pasando por esto, ni me lo puedo imaginar. Así que no vayas a tomar una decisión apresurada. Ahora te tengo que dejar, hermosa, Jasper me está esperando para cenar. Voy a tratar ese tema con mi marido ahora mismo y luego te cuento.

—Gracias, Ally—. Nos despedimos y me quede más tranquila. Me prepare un té y me fui a la cama.

* * *

Mañana continuamos con este Flash Back.

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	14. Camas Separadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Camas separadas**

**_Continuación del Flas Back del capitulo anterior_**.

El día siguiente al despertarme lo veía todo con más claridad. Decidí irme unos días de vacaciones porque la situación me estaba superando. Hice una bolsa de viaje con lo indispensable y tomé mi coche dirigiéndome a casa de mi hermano, sería un largo viaje en auto hasta las costas de Oregón pero necesitaba una distracción. Cuando Edward volviera a casa no me encontraría y si deseaba que yo regresara, la condición seria que tendría que aclararme todo de una vez.

Antes de salir de casa le envié un mensaje a Alice para decirle lo que haría y que no nos veríamos esta mañana para ese café, por su parte ella decidió ayudarme e investigar a la fulana Rose a través de Jasper, recibiendo el mismo resultado: Nada.

"Jasper es como una caja fuerte, impenetrable" fue la conclusión a la que había llegado con Alice.

Pasé unos días en completo relax caminando por la orilla de la playa junto a Jake, disfrutando de sus locuras y su compañía, escuchando los insultos que le propinaba a Edward cada vez que me veía triste. La verdad es que me sentía perdida, pero mi hermano era mi mejor salvavidas en esos momentos.

Cuando Edward regresó de viaje y no me encontró en casa me llamó furioso. Le dije que regresaría en un par de días. Sin embargo mi cabeza no podía procesar correctamente porque era simple: algo no cuadraba y él solo me daba evasivas, alentándome que lo dejara pasar, así que muy a mi pesar tomé la decisión de en cuanto llegara a Los Ángeles cambiarme de habitación. Necesitaba espacio, pensar y alejarme un poco de su cuerpo, de su aroma y así lo hice causando otro enfrentamiento con él.

—¿Camas separadas? ¿Cómo coño te voy a reconquistar así? —decía con los ojos como platos—. Te estás pasando de extremista con este asunto, Isabella.

—¿Es que me quieres reconquistar en la cama? Ni que fueses un jodido Dios del sexo—espeté dejándolo sorprendido e intentando ofenderle, porque siendo sincera él si era un dios del sexo. Sin embargo su cara de sorpresa cambio a tristeza cuando me respondió.

—No soy un jodido Dios del sexo... pero es que sin ti no puedo conciliar bien el sueño... sin ti mi vida se derrumba, nena, por favor, no nos hagas esto. Tengo una semana sin verte por el trabajo y ahora otra semana por mudarte a otra habitación, esto me está matando—suplicaba con su carita del gato de Shrek.

—Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de darle tu número a esa, ¿no crees? — Tenía que terminar esta conversación de lo contrario Edward ganaría.

—Le estas dando más importancia al asunto que en realidad no lo merece. Esa mujer no existe para mí, tú eres la única, ¿cómo coño quieres que te lo demuestre? —Ya estaba exasperado, jalando su cabello con las manos.

—No creo que puedas hacer mucho, de lo contrario ya lo hubieras solucionado, cambiando tu número de móvil por ejemplo o enfrentándola para que no continuara con esa actitud.

—Esto no tiene sentido, Bella.

—Para mí lo tiene, resuelve. —dije entrando a mi nueva habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí nuevamente, que te vuelvas loca de amor y te voy a hacer olvidar todas esas tonterías que te están atormentando.— le escuché decir a través de la puerta mientras que yo al otro lado sollozaba sin consuelo.

Estaba tan dolida y molesta en partes iguales que decidí enviarle un mensaje a la fulana, diciéndole que era su esposa y que dejara de enviar mensajes a mi marido. La respuesta fue contundente: "Que yo sepa, Edward no tiene esposa y si hay algún problema que me lo diga personalmente, él sabe donde puede ubicarme"

«¡Vaya, tenía agallas la hija de puta!»

En parte tenía razón, Edward no tenía esposa, no éramos casados, pero era del conocimiento público que manteníamos una relación desde hace cinco años. Y todos esperaban que en cualquier momento diéramos el inevitable paso. Eso no era algo que nos quitaba el sueño, nunca habíamos pensado en una gran boda ni nada ostentoso y en este momento la carrera de Edward estaba en alza y particularmente no deseaba estropearla con un matrimonio, por ahora estábamos bien como estábamos.

Por otra parte sabía que Edward no daría su brazo a torcer y yo era más orgullosa que él. O me decía que era lo que pasaba en realidad o mandaría todo a la mierda. Le reenvié los mensajes a Edward y ese día decidí irme de manera definitiva de casa.

Le hice ver que podía largarme, que la situación me había superado y que no podía seguir soportando sus evasivas, ni que él no le importara seguir recibiendo los putos mensajes. Llegando a la conclusión que a él le gustaba recibirlos.

Quince días después de que me marchara y de interminables discusiones telefónicas, Edward reaccionó, parece ser, pero a veces es demasiado tarde y ya las cosas no se podían borrar.

Me citó en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos para hablar, y aunque no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, terminamos en casa haciendo el amor como nunca antes, con rabia, con desespero. Yo estaba furiosa con él, con la situación y con todo, él en las mismas condiciones.

Fue duro al principio, incluso un poco doloroso pero sin duda era lo que necesitaba —hasta hacernos daño—, lo mordí, arañe, dejé mis marcas en su piel, quería odiarlo por lo que me había hecho, por lo que nos había hecho. Él por su parte me apretó y mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria pero sin daños mayores, al día siguiente me habían aparecido unos cuantos cardenales.

Así estuvimos un par de meses, teniendo encuentros puramente sexuales, citándonos en restaurantes, bares y hoteles, teniendo sexo alocado y desenfrenado no apto para cardiacos, para demostrar un punto: de que éramos el uno para el otro, sin embargo ya nada era igual, la confianza había hecho mella en mí hasta que decidí que ya no podía más, que esto era un sin vivir y que lo nuestro no volvería a ser como antes. Decidí desaparecer de su vida para siempre, esos encuentros no nos hacía bien.

.

.

.

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, después de dos años para darme cuenta de que él era el hombre al que amaba. Y ahora, pasara lo que pasara, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	15. Deja Vu

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte.**_

**Deja vu**

Me desperté y aun con los ojos cerrados la busqué a tientas y no sentí su cuerpo ni su calor a mi alrededor, los abrí para encontrarme la cama vacía, sin embargo mi alivio volvió cuando escuché el sonido del wáter y luego el agua de la ducha caer. Decidí unirme a Bella. Una ducha era una excelente idea después de la noche que habíamos disfrutado.

Me detuve en la puerta del baño a observar su figura a través de los paneles acristalados de la ducha, como caía el agua y recorría su cuerpo, ella disfrutaba pasando sus manos por el cabello empapado con sus ojos cerrados mientras aclaraba la espuma que bajaba por su blanca piel.

Isabella era una mujer muy hermosa, delgada pero redondeada en las partes importantes. Tenía las tetas más lindas que había visto en mi vida, con unos pezones rosados y un trasero de campeonato, redondo y firme. Recordé la primera vez que había tocado su pecho, éramos unos críos, tan solo teníamos un par de meses de novios, ella contaba con quince y yo diecisiete. Eran más pequeños en ese entonces, pero cabían perfectamente en mis manos. Sin mucho esfuerzo mi cuerpo reaccionó a ese recuerdo, haciendo que una parte de mi cuerpo se irguiera firme.

No recordaba el momento exacto en que me había enamorado de ella, pero nuestros padres al ser amigos cercanos, prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos. Compartiendo fechas importantes como Acción de gracias, año viejo y vacaciones. Así que estoy seguro que siempre estuve enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón.

En ocasiones era difícil ausentarme de casa debido a las grabaciones, pero sobre todo lo que más me afectaba era el hecho de dejar de ver a Bella. No asistí a mi acto de grado ni tuve baile de graduación, los constantes viajes en ese momento por los compromisos profesionales hicieron que abandonara los estudios del instituto el último año y terminara en manos de un tutor, cosa que no impidió mi desarrollo profesional.

En cuanto me gradué decidí combinar mi trabajo con mis estudios de teatro y arte dramático para afianzar mis conocimientos, mi experiencia de trabajar como actor desde la niñez me había allanado el camino, así que sin dudarlo esa era la profesión que deseaba para mí. Sin embargo tenía que hacer un paréntesis, —dejar mi trabajo de niño y adolescente famoso y convertirme en el hombre—, crecer actoralmente aceptando interpretaciones que me sacaran de la casilla en la que me encontraba. Y eso solo lo lograría aceptando papeles de mayor responsabilidad y envergadura.

Mi padre se encargaba del papeleo cuando era menor de edad, aun hoy en día me asesoraba como manager, ayudándome a escoger en mis inicios y luego aconsejándome en los papeles que desea desempeñar, los que me habían llevado al estrellato y a la fama de la que gozaba en el presente, acreditándome unos cuantos premios y reconocimientos a nivel mundial.

Yo era completamente independiente, a los diecinueve años había amasado una gran fortuna, una casa, dos vehículos y dinero para derrochar, —demasiado para un chico de mi edad—. Sin embargo me manejaba bien o eso era lo que siempre decía mi padre, Carlisle. Él confiaba en mi criterio y yo en sus consejos, los atesoraba como lo más valioso de mi existencia, ¿quién más puede desearte lo mejor aparte de tus padres? Nadie.

«Bueno, en mí caso si tenía a alguien, a mi Bella».

En cuanto Isabella terminó los estudios en el instituto, le pedí que se fuera a vivir conmigo, era una situación difícil, ella tan solo tenía diecisiete años y yo diecinueve, pero el amor no tiene edad y nadie podía impedir lo que tanto deseábamos, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes queríamos tener nuestra intimidad, y formar un hogar. Aunque en un principio todos se habían puesto en nuestra contra al final tuvieron que ceder, lo único que nos habían pedido nuestros padres era que esperáramos en tener bebés, algo que aceptamos sin chistar, sin duda eso no estaba en nuestros planes por el momento. Lo único que me interesaba era tenerla a mi lado de manera definitiva.

Nuestra relación funcionaba a pesar de mi trabajo y mis constantes viajes, tampoco fue un impedimento para que ella cursara sus estudios en la universidad, obteniendo una licenciatura en Informática, diseño y programación. Mi chica era un crack con los ordenadores, a sus veintidós años ya tenía una amplia cartera de clientes a los que les ajustaba programas administrativos según sus requerimientos, asesoraba a nivel informático o le diseñaba sus páginas Web.

Cinco años había durado la dicha, nuestra eterna luna de miel, hasta que yo había mirado en la dirección contraria, siendo embaucado de la peor manera y causándole un gran dolor a Isabella.

.

.

Abrí la puerta corrediza de la ducha, entré abrazándola, pasando mis manos alrededor de su cintura resbalosa y suave por la espuma, atrayéndola hacia mí. Envolviéndome con el calor de su cuerpo y disfrutando del olor de mi gel de baño en su piel, mojándome en el proceso.

—Alguien amaneció muy contento esta mañana—dijo mimosa al sentir mi largura presionar su espalda baja, cerrando el grifo y dándose la vuelta para encararme.

—Te juro que no he hecho nada, él tiene cerebro propio—presioné mi miembro erecto en su abdomen enfatizando mi punto.

—Mi estatura siempre ha sido un inconveniente, en estos momentos necesito unos zapatos altos—se impulsó poniéndose de puntitas en sus pies, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros para lograr rozar nuestro sexos.

—Difiero contigo, en la cama todos somos del mismo tamaño, tú y yo siempre hemos encajado perfectamente, es más, a mi parecer tu estatura es la correcta y muy manejable para mí —contesté rozando sus labios y cargándole a horcajadas—. Abrázame. —La apoyé contra la pared colocando mi polla en su entrada—. Ves que fácil. —La penetré suavemente y sin ninguna dificultad gracias al gel que no había terminado de aclarar antes de mi intromisión, mientras hundía mi cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a moverme dentro y fuera de ella—. Eres perfecta nena y si me permites te voy a demostrar de nuevo que podemos hacerlo de todas las maneras existentes.

Una hora después salíamos de la ducha, satisfechos y limpios, dispuestos a ensuciarnos de nuevo. Le di una de mis camisetas y yo me puse un chándal. Verla así era como estar en casa de nuevo.

—Voy a pedir algo para desayunar. —La vi asentir, tomé el teléfono y presioné el botón del servicio a la habitación.

Mientras hacia el pedido la observé, como desenredaba su cabello sentada en medio de la cama y chequeaba su móvil con el ceño fruncido, una acción que sin querer me produjo un Deja vu, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Al colgar me senté detrás de ella, metiéndola entre mis piernas, le quité el peine para terminar con el trabajo que Bella había comenzado y desenredar su cabello.

—¿Sucede algo? —La vi muy callada chequeando su móvil.

—No, solo que ya aparecieron fotos de nuestro encuentro en la fiesta del viernes.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —indagué.

—Míralo con tus propios ojos. —dejé el peine a un lado cuando ella me entregó el móvil, y sin cambiar nuestra posición la recosté a mi pecho para así ambos poder ver las imágenes, comencé a curiosear foto por foto.

* * *

Gracias por seguir apoyando esta locura, besos.

_**Cleo.**_


	16. Tengo mi propia casa

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Tengo mi propia casa**

Ella se veía tan hermosa y sonriente y por primera vez en dos años mi sonrisa se veía real de nuevo, no la que había fingido últimamente. En unas salíamos hablando con Kate, en otras brindando y conversando con mis compañeros de reparto y amistades.

Me detuve a leer los comentarios al pie de cada imagen.

…" Edward e Isabella aparentemente han decidido darse una nueva oportunidad, según amistades cercanas ellos nunca han dejado de verse a escondidas y su amor sigue tan vivo como al inicio"…, yo sonreí ante tal aseveración.

«¿Cómo la gente podía especular de alguien que siquiera conocían? »

…"Estas imágenes fueron capturadas en la fiesta donde se encontraban celebrando la premier de su más reciente trabajo. Es sabido por todos que Edward e Isabella mantienen una relación desde adolescentes y que han estado bajo la mirilla pública durante muchos años. Sin embargo por motivos laborares habían decidido darse un espacio. Aparentemente el trabajo del joven actor era un impedimento para la estabilidad de su relación".

—¡Joder! Les concedo razón en lo de darnos una nueva oportunidad pero en cuanto a que nuestro amor sigue tan vivo como al inicio, se equivocan. —corregí—. Creo que te amo más que antes si eso es posible. —dije besando su cuello. Me aparté un poco para observarla. Isabella volteo hacia mí sonriente y sus mejillas tomaron ese color rosa que tanto me gustaba—. No quiero perderte de nuevo y entérate, haré todo lo que esté mi alcance para lograrlo. —Ella no me respondió, solo me besó. Y no fue un simple beso, fue uno de esos que te encienden el alma con el roce de la lengua. Esos besos que te calientan, llenan, excitan, duelen y hasta te dan ganas de llorar. Algo que solo había sentido con ella.

Yo no había sido ningún santo y en su ausencia había tenido un par de aventuras que no habían pasado de eso, ya que no eran ella, ni su cuerpo, ni sus manos que me acariciaban, ni su boca la que besaba, eran solo objetos que me satisfacían sexualmente y no niego que me hacían olvidarle por unos instantes pero que luego me dejaban peor, vacío y extrañándole más.

«Y Rose, bueno definitivamente ella era otra cosa».

Bella continúo viendo las fotos y yo desenredando su cabello perdido en mis pensamientos, preguntándome como reaccionaria después que le contara todo lo que deseaba decirle.

Cuando amas a alguien o algo das por sentado que será para siempre y que nunca le perderás, ya sea una persona o un objeto de tu deseo, no mides las consecuencias de tus actos y no te das cuenta que pueden suceder cosas externas que tengan el poder de afectar tu relación, —un tercero, una enfermedad, un acto siniestro del destino—, nunca te detienes a pensar que nada es eterno por el simple hecho de que lo sientes tan tuyo que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que tienes que luchar por mantenerle a tu lado. Tienes la confianza de que sencillamente te pertenece y punto, no te da tiempo de pensar que algún día por cualquier circunstancia podrías perderlo, hasta que te golpea la realidad para que no seas tan ingenuo y confiado. Como bien dice el dicho "El que no cuida lo que tiene, a pedir se queda" Y yo lo había experimentado de la más terrible manera. Había perdido lo que más había amado en mi vida, a Isabella. Cuando me di cuenta que había fallado de manera estrepitosa, ya era tarde, pero ahora tenía la plena convicción de que eso cambiaria y ya comenzaba a trabajar en ello.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Los Ángeles? —pregunté mientras le peinaba.

—Mi vuelo es mañana a las tres de la tarde.

—Ya, bueno yo tengo una entrevista en una emisora radial a las nueve de la mañana, por lo de la premier y los nuevos proyectos, ya sabes lo de siempre y no sé a qué hora terminen de grabarlo, no es en vivo. Quizás pueda hacer una llamada y cambiar tu fecha para irnos juntos el martes en el último vuelo. —Esperé a que ella procesara la información, pero no dijo nada—. Claro si te parece bien. —Continúe—. Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo.

—Me parece bien, Edward, igual tendría que ir a por mis cosas al hotel. La verdad no tengo prisas por regresar a casa. Estoy muy a gusto aquí.

—Vale esta tarde podemos hacer eso y el fin de semana mudarte, quiero que regreses, te encantara la casa que he comprado, aunque la nuestra aun la conservo igual de cuando te marchaste. —Aparté el cabello de su cuello y le di unos cortos besos—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Isabella.

—Tengo mi propia casa, Edward creo que esta vez deberíamos ir con más calma.

—¡Oh, no señora! de eso nada. He estado mucho tiempo sin ti. Tiempo que pienso recuperar. Casarnos y tener hijos—dije presionándola entre mis brazos.

—Estas como una cabra.

—Sí, lo sé y solo por tus huesos. —Su móvil sonó sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, no me respondió ni sí ni no, pues tomaría su silencio como un sí. Vi aparecer en la pantalla una imagen de su hermano Jake. Sin embargo ella se apartó colocándolo en la mesa de noche a nuestro lado y lo dejo sonar, volviendo a colocarse entre mis piernas—. ¿No vas a atender? —pregunté asombrado.

—No, solo es Jake, luego tendré que lidiar con él. Ya debe de estar enterado que estamos juntos. Seguro que Lauren ya se encargó de decirle que por fin te ha conocido en persona.

—¿Y eso supone algún inconveniente? —Con mi dedo índice y pulgar la tomé por la barbilla y voltee su rostro para que me viera.

—En realidad no, pero si te atreves a hacerme daño de nuevo, Jacob te lo va a hacer pagar bien caro. — Eso sin dudas había sido un rotundo Sí.

—Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me amenazó y las mil formas en que me lo haría pagar, nena ¿No crees que con tu alejamiento ya he pagado lo suficiente?

—Hemos pagado ambos, Ed. ¿Cuántas veces te pregunté qué pasaba y siempre recibí negativas o evasivas de tu parte? y cuando decides hablar fui yo la que no quise oírte, ya no deseaba saber de ti. En fin, ahora sí estoy dispuesta a escucharte. Sé que te dije que no deseaba saber nada, en ocasiones es mejor vivir en la ignorancia para que todo sea menos doloroso, en mi caso no ha sido así, los primeros meses traté de olvidarte fracasando en el intento. Cuando más lo intentaba más te recordaba, me sentía desdichada y cada día que pasaba el extrañarte se convirtió en mi forma subsistir. Luego dejé de disfrutar mi vida para vivir a través de la tuya como una completa acosadora. Buscando el las redes sociales todo sobre ti, tu trabajo y todo lo que hacías. En esos momentos agradecía tu vida pública porque podía saber cada paso que dabas o por lo menos lo poco que tú dejabas ver. Antes de irme sufrí mucho y nunca tuve una explicación convincente de tu parte, pero estos años sin estar a tu lado han sido un verdadero infierno, un sin vivir. Me alejé de todo y de todos, ya no iba a casa en las fechas especiales para no toparme contigo, Esme me llamó un par de veces y nunca respondí sus llamadas hasta que decidí cambiar mi número y desprenderme de todo. Sé que fue un error, que les hice daño al volverme una ostra y encerrarme en la decisión que había tomado respecto a lo nuestro, también entiendo que ellos, nuestros padres y amigos en común no tenían por qué cargar con nuestros errores, no podía exponerlos a mi mal humor, a mi soledad, a mi tristeza y mucho menos soportaría sus miradas de lástima, pero en ese momento pensé que alejarme era lo mejor. Así que mi mejor opción fue Jacob, viajar a Brasil fue lo mejor que puede hacer en ese momento. Cambiar de ambiente, conocer gente y ¿por qué no? tratar de olvidarte.

—Para mí fue todo un caos cuando no pude contactarte, Isabella, enloquecí y no te dejabas ubicar, rechacé un par de trabajos porque no podía concentrarme. Casi mando mi carrera a la mierda. Sé que con mi conducta los puse a todos en mi contra, nadie sabía nada de ti y los que sabían no me daban razón, te aseguro que ya pagué lo suficiente. Te agradezco que me escuches, que me des una nueva oportunidad de explicarme. Sí, nena, voy a contarte como pasó todo en realidad, lo único que te pido es que mantengas tu mente abierta y no me juzgues antes de terminar.

* * *

Bueno mis amores, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, mañana actualizo tres capis más, tres el jueves, el capítulo final el viernes y el Epílogo la proxima semana...

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	17. Es Solo Trabajo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Es Solo Trabajo**

Era muy difícil lo que tenía que contarle a Isabella, incluso podría jurar que me arriesgaba a que terminara de manera definitiva lo que habíamos comenzado tan solo unas horas atrás. Sin embargo no podíamos basar esta nueva relación en mentiras y esperaba que ella entendiera y me perdonara.

Escuché unos golpes secos en la puerta anunciando la llegada de nuestro desayuno.

Abrí, firmé la factura de consumo y nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Ya no podía postergar más lo que tenía que decirle, así que al terminar de comer la tomé de la mano y nos regresamos a la cama, sentándonos en el centro, uno frente al otro, necesitaba ver su cara y la reacción que tendría cuando le contara todo.

—Ya te dije como conocí a Rose. —Isabella asintió—. Estaba tomándome unos tragos con Jasper y su primo Emmett, cuando viaje a New York para la compra del Audi R8.

—Claro, ahora recuerdo porque me parecía conocido ese nombre, Emmett. —Vi su mirada iluminarse por el descubrimiento.

—Exacto, él lo estaba vendiendo, así que fuimos a ese restaurante a cerrar el trato. —Trataba de hablar de forma pausada y clara, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aunque por dentro estaba literalmente cagado. Tenía mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas, necesitaba tener ese contacto para sentirme cerca, a salvo y confiado —. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de al lado con una amiga. Emmett comenzó a flirtear con ellas y no sé en qué momento salió a relucir la fulana apuesta, intercambiando nuestros números telefónicos, después sin darme cuenta ya estaban sentadas en nuestra mesa conversando con nosotros.

Flash back.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con el precio, Edward? —preguntó Emmett sonriente.

—Sí, es un precio justo, el auto está en óptimas condiciones y lo vale ¿deseas un cheque o si prefieres te hago una transferencia?

—Una transferencia estaría bien, así me evitas un viaje al banco. —Estreché su mano muy satisfecho por mi nueva adquisición.

—Tomemos algo más. —sugirió Jasper a su vez.

Ordenamos unas cervezas y entablamos una distendida conversación mientras disfrutábamos del cálido ambiente que ofrecía el establecimiento.

—Esas chicas están como les da la gana, la rubia platino es toda una mujerona. —decía en tono confidencial el hombre sentado a mi derecha. Por lo visto a Emmett le gustaban las rubias.

—A mí me gusta más la morena exótica, esos ojos rasgados color miel le dan un toque misterioso —agregó Jasper después de llevarse la botella de cerveza a la boca y dar un largo trago—. Se ve inocente.

Sonreí al escuchar su comentario, esas dos chicas tenían cara de todo menos de inocentes.

—Yo prefiero a la que me espera en casa, ninguna como ella —intervine yo.

—No estamos hablando de Bella, Edward, así que, opina de estas dos que es lo que hay a la vista. Si me ponen a escoger también escogería a Alice, mi pelinegra, eso es más que obvio.

—Ok, no están nada mal. Pero no me hagas comparar porque saldrían mal paradas.

—¿Quién es Bella? —indagó Emmett.

Aunque no le conocía, ya había escuchado de él, de sus relaciones con una cantidad indecente de chicas. Según Jasper era un Playboy y su próximo movimiento sería aventurarse en "The Bachelor", un Reality Show televisado donde podría compartir cama con más de veinte chicas a la vez. Demasiada gilipollez junta, en realidad lo único que me interesaba era el Audi que me estaba vendiendo y deseaba poder llevármelo ese mismo fin de semana a casa, me ofreció un buen precio que no pude objetar. Ese era el único motivo de mi corto viaje hasta New York.

—Mi mujer—contesté.

—No te estamos pidiendo que compares y no te hagas el santo, Ed. Estoy seguro que esos besos que te das con tus colegas de reparto no le hacen gracia a tu mujer. Y no se ven nada inocentes. —Observé como Jasper levantaba sus cejas y con un gesto me alentaba a refutarle.

—Es solo trabajo y Bella lo entiende.

—¡Joder hermano!, yo sería actor nada más para poder besar y meterle mano a todas esas tías buenas. —Emmett tragó de su bebida y tras una pausa agregó—. Y las follaba a todas sin compasión. —Sin duda, este tío era un inmaduro de mierda.

—Eso no es así de fácil, Emmett, algunas son muy amigas mías, es un trabajo como cualquier otro, además la mayoría están casadas o estables con sus parejas. Y si es por follar ahí tienes dos para que escojas—dije frunciendo mi ceño y haciendo un ademan con mi mano para restarle importancia.

—Bueno quizás si les pides su número, te lo den. Aquí el famoso actor eres tú. No creo que estén interesadas en un pobre desconocido arquitecto como yo o un simple mafioso como Emmett. — Puso su mano en el corazón de manera teatral y luego señaló a su primo con el pulgar guiñándome un ojo.

—¡Gracias por lo de mafioso, puto! —Sonreía de manera descarada, contagiándonos —. Digamos, que soy inversionista independiente, eso es muy profundo para ti Jasper. Tengo cabeza para los negocios, invertir en la bolsa y hasta el momento me ha ido bien. —Hizo señas al mesero para que sirviera otra ronda—. Así que volviendo al tema de las chicas—dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí —.Te atreves a pedirles sus números o eres un jodido lame coño de tu mujer. Total ella no tiene porque enterase. —Se acercó y me empujó con su codo—. Vamos tío, enséñame que tan buen actor eres.

—No insistas, Emmett, él es prácticamente virgen. La única mujer que le he conocido por más de diez años es Bella. —Continuaba Jasper con la puya, definitivamente tendría que actuar un poco y aunque no tenía por qué demostrarles nada les seguiría el juego y nos divertiríamos un rato.

* * *

Gracias chicas por seguir apoyándome en esta historia, Shamys, rolu073, Susanna, Wanda y Mimi83, también a mis consentidas del Facebook.

**pera l.t** tu comentario me ha gustado mucho, no tienes cuenta así que te escribo por aquí, ya eres de mis lectoras, he leído tus rr anteriormente en Ya No Estarás Sola. Comentarios como el tuyo hacen que valga la pena compartir mis locuras con ustedes. Y tienes mucha razón que en ocasiones nos dejamos llevar por la cantidad de Reviews que tienen los fics y no les damos una oportunidad a los que tienen pocos asumiendo que no valdrán la pena... así que me siento afortunada de que tomes un minuto de tu tiempo en darme tu opinión, no sabes cuánto la valoro. Me alegro que te esté gustando esta historia. Un beso.

A las demás... besos de a dos. Muack.

_**Cleo.**_


	18. No Querrás Saberlo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por leer y si les gusta la historia espero me dejen sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**No querrás saberlo**

**Continuamos con el_ Flas ack_ del capítulo anterior…**

Le pedí al mesero que les sirviera a las chicas una ronda de lo que estaban tomando por nuestra cuenta, en cinco minutos ya se había acercado a nuestra mesa y estaban pidiéndome una foto y que les autografiara una servilleta.

—Hola, gracias por las bebidas—dijo la rubia—.Yo soy Rose y ella es mi amiga Safrina. ¿Sería mucha molestia si nos tomásemos una foto y me des un autógrafo?, me encanta tu trabajo como actor.

—No es ninguna molestia, ¿Jasper, nos tomarías una foto, por favor? —pedí de manera cortés quitándole el móvil de la mano a Rose y entregándoselo a mi amigo. Me voltee dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia a Emmett, el muy idiota estaba sorprendido.

Me tomé un par de fotos con ambas y le firmé la servilleta.

—Un placer. Soy Emmett y el rubito es mi primo Jasper —se presentó levantándose y dándole un beso en cada mejilla a las chicas—. Al señor Cullen ya lo conocen—acotó de manera despectiva— ¿Por qué no se sientan y nos acompañan? —Era arrogante y había algo que no me cuadraba, como si deseara competir conmigo o me retara con cada comentario que hacía.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Cuando salía, a donde fuese, el que me reconocieran en los sitios que frecuentaba era un ritual dentro de lo normal, así que no supuse un mayor inconveniente en tomarme las fotos y darles el autógrafo, sin embargo lo que no acostumbraba era a compartir mesa ni nada más, me gustaba mi intimidad y separar mi vida privada de mi trabajo, por lo visto esos no eran los planes de Emmett.

Las chicas eran agradables y conversadoras, había cambiado mi percepción en relación a la primera impresión que había tenido de ellas, así que nos habíamos enzarzado en una discusión agradable sobre las políticas de privacidad que tenían las redes sociales, lo que nos vendían y la publicidad engañosa, mientras disfrutábamos de nuestras respectivas bebidas.

.

.

Continuaba con mi relato mientras Isabella escuchaba atentamente.

—Una hora después Safrina recibió una llamada y se había retirado dejando a Rose sola con nosotros. Emmett propuso un estúpido juego, en el cual teníamos que contar un secreto que nadie más supiera o por lo menos los que estábamos en esa mesa. Él comenzó contando que había estado en un trio y que no era Gay pero que había disfrutado de ser penetrado mientras que él penetraba a la chica.

Isabella abrió los ojos de tal manera que pensé se saldrían de sus cuencas.

—Demasiada información —dijo sorprendida cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

«Si tú supieras, Bella» Pensé.

—Por favor te pedí que tuvieras mente amplia ¿vale?

—Ok.

—Bien, luego que relatara su historia con bastante detalle y que soltáramos unas cuantas carcajadas por sus ocurrencias, supongo por lo bebidos que estábamos, le tocó el turno a Jasper. —carraspeé, no sabía cómo tomaría lo siguiente—. Él nos confesó que le gustaba ver sexo en vivo y que pagaba por ello.

—¡Madre de Dios! ¿Y qué carajos opina Alice de eso? —Cada cosa nueva que le contaba se sorprendía más y no llevaba ni la mitad del cuento.

—Pues si mal no recuerdo, él dejó bien claro que su hobby era compartido con su esposa y terminaban teniendo el mejor sexo después de cada sesión voyerista. —Isabella no salía de su asombro—. Incluso se ofreció a llevarnos, diciendo que experimentaríamos algo nuevo—le dije sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando de las expresiones de su cara pero aún faltaba lo peor.

—¡Mierda! esto si es un chisme y Alice nunca me ha comentado nada al respecto, pensé que teníamos suficiente confianza—comentó.

—Me imagino que es algo muy privado, Bella—respondí.

—Sí, claro. Yo no me atrevería a contar algo así, si lo hiciera, supongo—acotó concordando conmigo.

—Cuando tocó mi turno lo único que hice fue quitarme el reloj y mostrar nuestro tatuaje. Nunca develaría nada privado, mucho menos de nuestra relación sexual, aunque estuve tentado de contarles como nos masturbábamos en mi habitación cuando solo tenías quince años y yo diecisiete, mientras nuestros padres pensaban que te ayudaba con los deberes. —Bella soltó una audible carcajada.

—Estás loco si llegas a contar eso alguna vez. —Y sonriendo añadió—: ¡Éramos unos niños por Dios! Y siempre será nuestro secreto, Edward. —Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de nuevo, me sorprendía que después de tantos años y aun lograba causar eso en ella.

—Sí, lo sé, pero bastante que lo disfrutamos, por lo menos hasta que estuvimos preparados para estar juntos por primera vez.

—Llevas razón.

—Continuo…—hice una pausa para tomar un poco de aire—. En ese momento Rose aprovecho de hacer fotos de mi tatuaje y esas son las que viste cuando las envió a mi móvil, nunca pensé que ella las guardaría y las usaría en mi contra, lo vi como algo inocente, solo me dijo que le encantaban los tatuajes, que su hermano Alec los hacía, que se lo mostraría porque estaba muy bien trabajado. —Su rostro se ensombreció por el recuerdo—. No sabes cuánto lo siento, Bella.

—Está bien, Edward sigue por favor.

—Bueno, después de las fotos le tocó el turno a Rose. —Se ponía la cosa color de hormiga—. Nos dijo que su mayor secreto era el deseo de estar con tres hombres a la vez, que nunca lo había hecho y nos propuso estar con ella esa noche. —Ahora si estaba metido en tremendo lio. Bella se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado en la habitación—. Nena, tienes que dejar que termine de contarte.

—¡Mierda!, la verdad es que me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, Ed.

—Ya. No sé qué te esperabas, pero aún falta—le dije apenado.

Me dio una mirada de mala leche y se recostó a la pared cruzando sus brazos en el pecho. Estaba a la defensiva. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Una cosa era lo que había imaginado en mi cabeza y otra muy distinta era vivirlo.

«Qué coño, ya tenía que continuar».

—¡Joder! vale, continua.

—Emmett se volvió como loco con la propuesta, ya estaba cachondo con su confesión y la de Jasper, así que lo de Rose simplemente fue la guinda del pastel. —Me levanté, boté el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, me paré al frente a Bella y continué—. Jasper no quería participar, solo deseaba ver, lo que hacía era lamentarse de que Alice no estuviera presente para ver el espectáculo y alentándonos a que pagásemos la cuenta, mientras que Emmett decía que nos fuésemos a su casa.

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada.

—Creo que lo demás debo imaginarlo—susurró. Sin embargo ya nadie podía detener mi filtro y contarle todo por muy doloroso que fuera.

—No me preguntes que sucedió después, todo fue tan bizarro, supongo que la bebida, los porros y estar cachondos no son buena combinación. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en la casa de Emmett, fumando, tomando y desnudos en su habitación. Él y yo la penetrábamos mientras Jasper nos grababa con el móvil de ella. Rose quería dejar evidencia de lo que había vivido y lo único que le pedimos era que no salieran nuestros rostros en el video para no comprometernos. Estábamos borrachos, fumados y a la final Jasper estaba tan excitado que se nos unió. —Vi como Bella negaba tristemente con su cabeza.

—No tengo perjuicios de ningún tipo, Edward cada quien lleva su vida sexual como mejor le parece, tampoco es que sea una mojigata pero creo que habría sido más fácil contármelo dos años atrás. Sin duda nos hubiéramos evitado tanto dolor y una inútil separación. Te juro que si me lo explicabas lo habría entendido. Así como he aceptado tu profesión… quizás me hubiera molestado pero entendería la situación y el momento de debilidad.

—Te aseguro que no era tan sencillo para mí confesarte algo así y conociéndote sé que no lo hubieras tomado tan deportivamente, pero eso no es todo, Isabella.

—¿Hay más?

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que le hicimos cosas que jamás me atrevería hacerte a ti ni a ninguna otra mujer, lo peor era que ella rogaba por más. Con la adrenalina del momento no medimos y le dimos lo que ella nos pedía pero al día siguiente cuando estaba sobrio y vi el video no daba crédito a lo que habíamos hecho, era un video brutal.

—Cosas ¿cómo qué?

—No querrás saberlo. Era peor que una maldita película porno porque sabíamos que todo lo que había pasado era real y comprometedor.

—Esto es demasiado, Ed.

—El video termina en cuanto Jasper se nos une, pero ya había grabado todo el inicio como un puto profesional. El problema real se presentó dos semanas después, cuando ella pidió vernos de nuevo.

* * *

No me maten...

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	19. No Soy Un Santo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias miles por su apoyo.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**No Soy Un Santo.**

—Dos semanas después recibí un mensaje de Rose, pidiendo que deseaba verme, minutos después me entero por Jasper que ella había enviado el mismo mensaje a él y a Emmett. Yo le dije que era imposible ya que estaba trabajando, y ellos ni la tomaron en cuenta, pero a mí me amenazó con vender el video, no le importaba lo que dijeran de su reputación quizás se hiciera famosa como la que le hizo sexo oral al ex presidente, que ella sería la próxima Mónica Lewinsky, pero mi imagen se vería seriamente afectada, mi fama me precedía y lo más triste que al tú enterarte, te perdería. Cuando lo hicimos, fue un acto inmaduro y nos dejamos llevar por la situación, nunca pensamos que ella sacaría el video a la luz ya que inevitablemente sería la más perjudicada, Jasper y Emmett aunque estaban involucrados no tenían nada que perder, en mi caso yo era el único que tenía una vida pública. Hicimos una llamada en conferencia para reunirnos y acepté que el único que tenía más que perder era yo, Jasper ya le había contado todo a Alice y ni aparecía en el jodido video y, Emmett, pues él no tenía nadie a quien rendirle cuenta por sus actos, alegando que el video no le afectaba en lo absoluto, todo lo que se había realizado era un acto consensuado.

—Pero es que yo hablé con Alice, le dije sobre mis sospechas de que me eras infiel y ella me dijo que averiguaría si Jasper sabía algo, ¡Joder! ¿Qué amiga te oculta algo así? —Definitivamente este era otro golpe para Bella. Sus ojos brillaban por unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir —. Se quedó callada, me dijo que me apoyaría en todo, yo pensé que ella era mi amiga.

—Y lo es Bella, su temor era que no aceptaras mi explicación porque te conocía tanto como yo. —Me acerqué y puse mis manos en sus hombros —. Nena, entiende que Alice quiere y respeta las decisiones de su marido, Isabella todo sucedió muy rápido. Cuando me reuní con ellos quedamos en que yo me encargaría y que todos guardaríamos el secreto. Tú no podías enterarte de nada. En cuanto resolviera ese asunto todo volvería a la normalidad y continuaríamos nuestra vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Era un acto ruin de mi parte, lo único que tenía que hacer era eliminar las evidencias. Sin embargo Alice nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el plan que llevaría a cabo, tenía un presentimiento de que acabaría mal y tú terminarías enterándote de todo. Así que dale el beneficio de la duda, ella te quiere.

—Ella también me mintió y, esa tal Rose es de lo peor, ¿cómo pudiste caer en eso, Ed? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—No te mintió, solo no te dijo lo que le pedimos que hiciera. —Me acerqué más y la tomé en mis brazos, no tenía manera de consolarle, lo único que le pedía a todos los dioses que terminara de oír lo que tenía que decirle, terminar de una vez con esta agonía y comenzar de nuevo, no soportaría perderla otra vez—. Escucha, no voy a justificar lo que te hicimos pero Alice no tuvo alternativa.

—Esto es una maldita pesadilla. Ahora no solo me siento defraudada por ti sino por una de la que consideraba mi mejor amiga y todo este tiempo ella viendo como yo sufría por lo nuestro. Esto no se lo voy a perdonar nunca y a ti debería odiarte por idiota—decía sollozando y empujando mi pecho para que me apartara de ella.

—Estoy seguro que esto se te pasará, ustedes se quieren mucho y ella lo que hizo fue evitarte más dolores de cabeza. Aunque después le pedí que hablara y te contara todo, Alice estaba muy molesta y me dijo que si tú volvías algún día conmigo era porque tenía mucha suerte—la presioné más a mi pecho y besé su frente—. Estas en todo tu derecho a odiarme, no merezco tu amor ni tu perdón.

—Ahora entiendo, Alice intentó hablarme de ti un par de veces, insistiendo que era importante pero yo se lo prohibí diciéndole que no quería saber nada de ti. Que lo nuestro había terminado, estaba tratando de rehacer mi vida, ya había pasado más de un año, quizás era sobre eso. Me limitaba a seguirte por las redes sociales, a torturarme cada vez que te veía—comentó apenada, apartando unas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Sí, Alice iba a contarte todo ya que no quisiste escucharme y no estabas ubicable para mí. En fin, definitivamente esa fue una manera muy baja de Rose para coaccionarme, chantajeándome diciendo que vendería el video, fue una trampa y caí como un idiota. Sentía el agua hasta el cuello, que estaba en un callejón sin salida y tenía mucho que perder, no por mi profesión sino por ti, eras lo único que me preocupaba en ese momento, así que actué en consecuencia, viéndonos y diciéndole que me gustaba estar con ella, con la única intención de hacerme con el video y eliminarlo. —Le tomé de las manos, me separé y me senté de nuevo en la cama llevándola conmigo—. Fui un gilipollas y un cobarde y le mentí a las dos, solo me hacia la idea que estaba representando un papel, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que tú nunca te enteraras. Era difícil cuadrar mis horarios para verle y más que cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntaba cuándo iba a dejarte o cuándo te lo diría.

—¿Ella pensaba que ibas a dejarme?

—Sí, Rose estaba plenamente segura de que lo haría y comenzó a trabajar en ello, marcando terreno de todas las maneras posibles, enviándome mensajes día sí y día también, se aparecía en mi trabajo y me enviaba fotos, pero sabes que eso no ocurriría nunca, por lo menos de mi parte, fuiste tú la que me dejaste.

—Por lo visto lo hiciste muy bien, nunca noté nada extraño, siempre confié en ti, que salías por cuestiones de trabajo, mis dudas comenzaron justo después de esos mensajes.

—Sí, aunque esos cinco meses para mí, también fueron un infierno, y te juro que solo la vi un par de veces, no podía arreglármelas para salir solo o con cualquier excusa viajar a New York, cuando ella me enviaba mensajes los borraba de inmediato, pero ese día que se dañó tu móvil todo se fue a la mierda. Siempre me sentía al borde de un precipicio, por eso lo negaba todo, mi temor era que no me creyeras, tenía todo en contra y lo triste es que ambos caímos en su juego. Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo y mantenerla a raya.

—Las jodidas fotos, realmente todo es tan bizarro. Ed imaginarte con ella no es fácil de digerir para mí, entiéndelo. Aunque hayas estado fumado, puedo aceptar que estabas contra la espada y la pared, pero no justifica tus actos, eso de interpretar un papal suena sencillo para ti, pero yo siempre lo recordaré como algo real, algo que sucedió de verdad—decía terminando de limpiar otras lagrimas que no dejaban de descender por sus mejillas.

Tenía mucha razón, si Isabella llegaba a perdonarme por esto, tendría el cielo ganado. Necesitaba que me perdonara, después de volverla a tener en mis brazos no podría perderle de nuevo.

—Sé que no soy un santo, ni quiero justificar mi acto, pero necesito que entiendas que yo no te mentí porque no considero que te fui infiel, nena quizás no lo veas así, pero te juro que yo nunca sentí nada por ella. Todo fue un plan orquestado para un fin. —Me levanté exasperado y pasando mis manos por el cabello insistentemente, quería arrancarme la cabeza de un tajo, esto no estaba saliendo bien—. No tengo excusas vale, simplemente cometí un error que pagué muy caro, ella se confundió diciendo que se había enamorado y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes. El día que discutimos y me fui por una semana por cuestiones de trabajo fue mi oportunidad para llegar a New York y verla, esa era la última vez que la vería, cuando le comenté mi decisión de dejarlo me amenazó con vender el video de nuevo, pero ya yo había aprovechado esa ocasión y lo había borrado, anteriormente no lo había hecho porque necesitaba ganarme su confianza, pedirle el móvil y decirle que deseaba verlo de nuevo, sin embargo al regresar tú te habías ido donde Jake, luego te cambiaste de habitación para al final marcharte. Después que me dejaste no la vi más, sentí que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano, igual era demasiado tarde tú me habías abandonado.

—¿Y no había hecho copias del video? ¿Estás seguro que ya puedes estar tranquilo? —indagó.

—De ser así, si tuviera una copia, ¿crees que en dos años, ella no lo habría utilizado? Me dijo que me amaba y que nunca mostraría el video, que eran simples amenazas pero que no sería capaz de hacerme daño, rogándome que volviera con ella. —Bien ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, sentía un peso menos encima, sin embargo aún no sabía que esperar de Isabella.

—Rubia bruta—comentó sonriendo—. Yo en su lugar te obligo a casarte conmigo y le hago por lo menos veinte copias al jodido video.

—Gracias a Dios no fue así—dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa sorprendido por el giro que estaba dando la conversación.

Palmeo la cama e hizo un gesto con su rostro para que me sentara de nuevo.

—¿ Qué hubieras hecho si se quedaba embarazada, Ed? —No me esperaba esa pregunta, tampoco había pensado en eso, mis hijos solo tendrían una madre y sería la mujer que estaba sentada frente a mí.

—Eso era imposible que sucediera, nena no solo me protegía yo, te protegía a ti—dije acunando su rostro con mis manos y acercándome lo suficiente para unir nuestros labios con un beso.

* * *

Mis amores, les pido disculpas si ven algunos errores y horrores ortográficos, jajajaja, pero no tengo Beta y aunque lo he leído y releído varias veces siempre se me escapa algo.

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, mañana los tres capítulos que faltan y como prometí el viernes el capítulo final.

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	20. Fue solo Sexo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Fue solo sexo.**

Le di cortos besos, sintiendo sus labios suaves y húmedos por las lágrimas. Me dolía mucho verle así, no deseaba causarle más daño del que ya le había hecho, así que de ahora en adelante mi trabajo seria el hacerle feliz. Estaba seguro que habrían discusiones pero que solo serían por quien dejaba las gavetas abiertas o lo desordenado que era, o el simple hecho de bajar la tapa del Water, pero ya no haría nada que le produjera dolor.

—Sigo sin entender como llegaste tan lejos. Dejar escapar años de nuestra vida juntos, Edward botarlos a la basura, por alguien que según tú no sientes nada, es difícil creer—decía sin dar crédito a todo lo que le había contado.

—Sé que te cuesta creerme, ahora entiendes por qué no me atreví a decirlo en ese momento. Esos cinco meses fueron un infierno, tú estabas irritable, chequeando mi móvil a cada segundo, pensabas que no me daba cuenta, estaba agobiado y no supe cómo manejar la situación, me equivoqué lo sé, metí la pata hasta el fondo pero tú eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón y no quiero perderte. Quizás éramos muy jóvenes, unos chicos sin experiencia y para ser sincero debí hacerle caso a Alice y actuar de otra manera. Mi temor era que si le robaba el móvil, la obligaba o coaccionaba de alguna otra manera a la larga Rose terminaría cumpliendo sus amenazas, necesitaba saber si tenía alguna otra copia o si le había comentado a alguien. En mi mente lo único que pensaba en un crimen perfecto donde tú nunca te enterarías de nada.

—Aun no salgo de mi asombro, Ed entiende que yo necesitaba respuestas, saber que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Mis sospechas y tu actitud me estaban matando en ese entonces. — Ya no me miraba a los ojos, retorcía las manos en señal de ansiedad, temía lo peor.

Con mi pulgar e índice levanté su rostro para que me viera.

—Déjame demostrarte que todo será diferente, danos una nueva oportunidad, nena no voy a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, ya no soy ese joven que un día se enamoró de ti, ahora soy un hombre que te ama y que está dispuesto a todo por este amor, voy a ganarme de nuevo tu confianza, sé lo que deseo, sé que es difícil que me creas, sé que tienes dudas pero te juro que me voy a encargar de demostrarte que no te fallaré de nuevo. Voy a valorar cada segundo de mi vida contigo.

Isabella se levantó de la cama dejándome descolocado. Comenzó a buscar su ropa y vestirse mientras contestaba:

—No sé si será lo correcto, Edward quiero pensar que todo fue una pesadilla y quería saber la verdad pero ahora que la sé, no sé si podré continuar, me cuesta mucho asimilarlo todo de golpe. Ahora dudo de que mi lugar esté a tu lado, sin más mentiras, sin más tentaciones, sin más mujeres que te deseen y que nos hagan a vida imposible, o que el día de mañana ella decida seguir molestando. Necesito tiempo para pensar y saber si de verdad deseo esto—dijo señalándonos primero a mí y luego a ella.

Definitivamente todo se había ido a la mierda, ella se marchaba de nuevo, tenía que hacer lo que fuese necesario para retenerla o por lo menos para que me diera una oportunidad de resarcirme con ella, que me diera un atisbo de esperanza.

Se vestía en mis narices sin reparo alguno, se colocó la blusa sin sostén y el pantalón sin bragas, esa imagen no ayudaba mucho a concentrarme en lo que deseaba decirle.

—La peor parte de la vida es esperar, Isabella, pero la mejor parte de mi vida será esperar por ti, porque vales la pena. Si te quedas conmigo te prometo que encontraras tu lugar, que es estar a mi lado, que podemos comenzar una vida juntos. Todo este tiempo lo que hice fue concentrarme y refugiarme en mi trabajo, en seguir adelante, en demostrarte que esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario por ti, porque en el fondo tenía la plena confianza que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos. — ¡Dios! Ella continuaba vistiéndose y yo quería llorar—. En estos dos años no te niego que salí con un par de chicas pero no con ella, eso se acabó la misma semana que te marchaste, nena no soy un santo, pero cuando estaba con otra no era lo mismo porque simplemente no eras tú. Deseaba que fueras tú la que me besaba, la que me acariciaba y nunca pude sacarte de mi mente para dejar entrar a otra en mi vida. Te amo, Isabella no hay ni habrá nadie más—Tragué y respiré profundo, esto no me podía estar pasando de nuevo—. Quizás no es muy agradable que te diga esto, pero fue solo sexo y te lo digo porque deseo ser sincero contigo, no tener más mentiras a nuestro alrededor, que lo que tengamos de ahora en adelante sea basado en la verdad y en la confianza. Me dijiste que yo no era un jodido "Dios del sexo", te prometo que te recompensaré por eso, prometo ser el hombre que tú deseas que sea… ya no soy un niño… quizás ahora si te puedo hacer feliz. —Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las palabras salieron ahogadas, sentía que me faltaba la respiración.

Isabella se terminó de colocar los zapatos y subió la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward? Crees que no me quedo porque no me complaces. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, el único hombre al que he amado ¿cómo no te das cuenta de eso?, quizás tienes razón y éramos muy jóvenes y no manejamos la situación de la mejor manera, ahora tenemos que pensar las cosas con más calma, con la cabeza fría. Simplemente dame tiempo, solo necesito pensar.

—¿Por qué no piensas aquí?, no… no te vayas—me levanté de la cama y la encerré entre mis brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control—. Isabella te amo… te amo tanto,… no me dejes de nuevo… por favor.

Demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no. Hoy los he leído todos, **Susanna, Mimi83, adyperales, Shamyx, pera l.t y una Guest **que no ha dejado su nombre, gracias a todas.

**Nota Importante:** Cuando me embarqué en esta locura y conocía el rumbo que la historia tomaría, mi temor era que odiaran a Edward, a Bella, incluso a ambos, sabía que era un relato algo extraño a lo que todas las lectoras están acostumbradas a leer y muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, que podrían hasta abandonar la lectura. Estaba segura que lo odiarían porque yo también lo odié y mientras más lo odiaba más le amaba.

Este personaje ha sido todo un reto para mí, lo odié porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que a pesar de todo nunca podría odiarlo.

Me alegra que la historia sea agradables para unos y lamento que no lo sea para otros.

Solo nos quedan estos tres capítulos y termina esta locura. Mañana como les prometí el capítulo final. Besos de a dos.

**_Cleo._**


	21. Nueva Oportunidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Nueva Oportunidad**

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

—Tengo que irme, Edward—susurró.

—Perdóname… por favor—rogué.

Bella no me contestó, aunque acercó sus labios rozando los míos. No sabía quién lloraba más, mis lágrimas se confundían con las suyas. Necesitaba de manera desesperada sus besos, su calor pero sobre todo su perdón.

Sin embargo esto era una cruel despedida y no una reconciliación.

Entre lágrimas y te amos la besé hasta quedar sin aliento, lágrimas liberadoras, las que nunca me había permitido derramar pero que ahora salían sin dificultad. Me dolía el pecho por la desesperanza y por la preocupación de perder por segunda vez a la única mujer que había amado en la vida, por culpa de mi idiotez y de mis errores.

La había envuelto en muchas mentiras, ahora si estaba completamente seguro que mi vida no valía la pena, no tendría sentido seguir viviendo sin ella. Haber tocado el cielo por unas horas para que me devolvieran al infierno de un solo golpe.

Isabella no tenía idea del caos que había azotado mi vida los primeros meses de su partida, meses en que me ahogué en mi miseria cayendo en lo mas bajo, de la que no hubiese podido salir sin la ayuda de Jasper. No podía culpar a nadie de eso, el único culpable era yo y logré salir a flote con la esperanza de que ella me perdonaría algún día, alcanzar su perdón era el motivo que me impulsó a recuperarme. Seiscientas setenta y dos putas horas recluido en un centro de desintoxicación tendrían que haber servido para algo, sin embargo en este momento sentía la misma desazón y la misma desesperación de esos días que luchaba por no pensar en esnifar una línea.

Ahora mi droga era ella.

No fue difícil unir nuestros cuerpos después de eso. Quité su blusa mientras ella sacaba sus zapatos, luego bajé haciendo un camino de caricias por su vientre, venerando su cuerpo, llevándome sus pantalones en el trayecto, besando toda la piel descubierta a mi paso. La cargué y la llevé a la cama, acostándome sobre ella sin dejar de besarle. Ella me bajó el chándal ayudándose con sus pies mientras que yo no daba tregua a sus pechos con mi boca y dientes. Sus gemidos no tardaron en salir de sus labios, remplazando por fin las lágrimas y el llanto. Aunque me sentía ansioso y lo que más deseaba era estar dentro de ella, continúe haciendo mi recorrido con mis labios, besando todo su cuerpo.

—Edward… por favor.

—Qué… nena… dime qué deseas.

—Te necesito… dentro… ahora.

Hicimos el amor, suave, lento y sin prisas, casi tántrico, reconociéndonos de nuevo, disfrutando nuestros cuerpos entre caricias y besos de la forma que tanto conocíamos. Entrando y saliendo de ella de manera sincronizada, parecíamos dos perfectas piezas de puzzle encajadas.

—Más rápido… más rápido —pidió entre jadeos.

Aceleré mis penetraciones para darle lo que me pedía, levanté sus piernas y coloqué sobre mis hombros, con estocadas profundas y certeras, sentí que comenzaba a apretarme.

Este era el puto cielo, no era solo sexo, era el desear estar dentro de ella para siempre, comerla, beberla, amarla, respirarla, que mi corazón latiera desbocado por uno de sus besos, que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con su mirada, que me sintiera vivo con tan solo una de sus caricias, no podía permitirme perder lo único que me hacía sentir vivo de nuevo. Deseaba inmortalizar este momento, congelar el tiempo o tener el poder de retrocederlo y no cometer los mismos errores.

Verla morder sus labios, retorcerse debajo de mí con los ojos cerrados, concentrada y disfrutando de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, escuchar sus gemidos, me tenía totalmente descontrolado.

¡No!, no podía permitirme perderla de nuevo.

—Vamos, nena déjate ir—gruñí—. _¡Asíiii!_

Ya no podía alargar más y con tres estocadas me vacié dentro de Bella. El orgasmo nos llegó de manera simultánea, Isabella me apretaba mientras yo me derramaba caliente, y muy enterrado en ella.

Me acosté sobre mi espalda llevándola conmigo sin salir de su intimidad, así permanecimos acostados, no sé por cuanto tiempo, hasta que se normalizaron nuestras respiraciones. Como en otras ocasiones mi pene continuaba erecto y no deseaba separarme de ella, era la mejor conexión que habíamos tenido, Bella continuaba recostada sobre mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba con mis dedos y dibujaba figuras imaginarias en su espalda. Estaba tan relajada que pensé que se había quedado dormida, sin embargo un minuto después comenzó a apretar y relajar su cavidad, mientras disfrutaba de sus apretones yo hacía pulsar mi miembro dentro de ella, algo un tanto infantil que disfrutábamos mucho y que nos provocaba risa, así éramos, dos tontos jóvenes enamorados.

La tensión de unos momentos atrás había bajado, pero aun tenia latente el temor de que se marchara, sabía que nuestra situación no era la mejor.

Su móvil repicó y se estiró sobre mí para tomarlo.

—Hola.

—¿Qué carajos haces de nuevo con ese imbécil? —gritó haciendo que Isabella apartara el móvil de su oreja. Era Jacob y por la posición en la que estábamos era imposible no escuchar sus gritos

—Estoy muy bien gracias, ¿y tú? —contestó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y guiñándome un ojo presionó con su dedo índice el comando para el manos libres. Sin duda quería hacerle una jugarreta a su hermano.

—Estoy cabreado contigo. No me atiendes las llamadas ni me devuelves los mensajes. Me puedes explicar ¿Qué coño está pasando contigo Isabella Swan?

—Jake, no es de tu incumbencia. No tengo nada que explicarte.

—Bella no quiero que sufras de nuevo, eres mi única hermana y te quiero, no soportaría verte mal por ese imbécil otra vez, o es que se te olvido lo que te hizo…

—Déjalo ya, Jake—dije interrumpiendo su interrogatorio y guiñándole un ojo a Bella—. ¿Puedes dejarnos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo?

—¡Maldito, Cullen! —gritó mi cuñado— ¿Por qué atienden la llamada si están en eso? No tienes por qué informarme que te estas follando a mi hermana, ¡desgraciado! —bufó — ¡Joder! —bufó de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que estamos tratando de hacer en este preciso momento, Jake—contesté con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bella, podrías haber dejado que el móvil se cansara de sonar y no me atendías como anteriormente.

—Pensé que era importante debido a tu insistencia, Jake — dijo mi chica, bajándose y acurrucándose a mi lado. Sentí un poco de decepción al perder su calor, sin embargo la abracé para mantener el contacto.

—Son unos cerdos. ¡Carajo, estarán follando como conejos!

—Sí, recuperando el tiempo perdido en realidad—intervine de nuevo.

—Llama a nuestros padres, por favor, Reneé está preocupada, me dijo que no te atosigaría que esperaría tu llamada.

—Lo haré, Jake.

—Voltéate amor—le dije a Bella dándole un beso sonoro para que Jake escuchara.

—Cullen, si te atreves hacerle daño, te juro…

Le quité el móvil a Isabella y colgué.

Soltamos una gran carcajada, siempre habíamos bromeábamos de esa manera con Jake, una vez hasta hice gemir a Bella logrando que su hermano colgara la llamada, el muy tonto caía en nuestro juego. Ahora si me sentía en casa de nuevo, compartir nuestro tiempo, bromear y hacer el amor sin tantas complicaciones como en el pasado.

—Te amo—dije dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacerme daño—pidió.

Me senté en la cama llevándola conmigo, cargándola en mi regazo. Acuné su rostro con mis manos y después de darle un casto beso le dije:

—No te prometo que será fácil, tampoco te prometo que no tendremos problemas o que no discutiremos, lo que si te puedo prometer es que te amaré por el resto de mi vida, que te respetaré y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz a mi lado, que voy a preferir la muerte antes de hacerte daño de nuevo. Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas hacerte olvidar toda esta pesadilla y vamos a crear nuevos recuerdos. Lo único que te pido es que nos des una oportunidad para lograrlo.

—Te amo, Ed.

.

.

Más caricias, más besos, hacer el amor de nuevo, una larga ducha juntos, ver una película en la televisión. Salir tomados de la mano, comer juntos en un pequeño lugar lejos de miradas curiosas, ir a por sus cosas al hotel, sonreír a los paparazzi, regresar a nuestra burbuja.

Llamar y hablar con nuestros padres, despejar algunas dudas sobre nuestra relación y quedar en verlos la próxima semana. También aproveché la oportunidad para pedirle a Carlisle que se encargara de cambiar el pasaje de regreso para Isabella, así que ya todos estaban al tanto de lo nuestro.

Compartir nuestro tiempo, volver a la cama desnudos, bromas, cosquillas, sonrisas, más besos, más caricias, dormir abrazados. Aparentemente todo volvía a la normalidad o eso era lo que deseaba.

La vida me regalaba una nueva oportunidad a su lado y no iba a desaprovecharla.

* * *

Parece que hay algo más que Ed no le ha confesado a Bella.

Besos de a dos.

**Cleo.**


	22. Cuando estés Lista

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y seria genial tener por lo menos un "me gusta" de cada seguidor de la historia, es la única manera de saber si les gustó o no.**

**Mañana el capítulo final.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

**Tratando de Olvidarte**

**Cuando estés lista.**

La noche había sido estupenda, sin duda lo mejor de dormir desnudos y sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, es ese fácil acceso para hacerle el amor a las dos de la mañana, disfrutar y seguir durmiendo abrazados.

Era adicto a su piel, a su aroma, a sus besos, estaba feliz de tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos, poder hundirme y perderme en su piel, amaba su compañía pero lo que más me gustaba era no tener que volver a extrañarla.

Su respiración pausada indicaba que ya estaba profundamente dormida, sin embargo yo permanecí despierto unos minutos deleitándome en la vista que me daba su hermoso rostro, sus largas pestañas, su nariz perfilada y esa boca sonrosada e hinchada por nuestros besos. La abracé apretándola contra mi pecho, de esa manera logré quedarme dormido sintiendo como su aliento calentaba mi alma.

Había amanecido, nuestros cuerpos continuaban unidos con las piernas entrelazadas, enredados el uno con el otro y, aunque mis temores habían desaparecido en gran parte, en estos momentos lo único en lo que tendría que concentrarme era en crear maravillosos recuerdos a partir de ahora.

Despejé unos cabellos de su rostro haciendo que se removiera entre mis brazos, aproveché y me aparté con cuidado para no despertarla, revisé mi reloj y marcaba las seis, tenía tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha, comer algo y marcharme a la entrevista pautada para las nueve de la mañana.

Me levanté y fui directo al baño para asearme, al salir Bella estaba sentada en la cama colocándose una de mis camisetas.

—Buenos días, hermosa ¿cómo dormiste? —pregunté agachándome, apoyando mis manos en sus rodillas y dándole un pico en los labios.

—Estupendamente—respondió sonriente—. ¿Y usted como durmió, Sr. Cullen?

—La verdad es que tus ronquidos no me dejaron pegar un ojo—contesté con mi mejor cara de póker.

—Yo no ronco—comentó haciéndose la ofendida lo cual nos hizo reír a ambos.

—Mejor que nunca, dormí como un tronco, tú puedes continuar en la cama a menos que desees acompañarme a la entrevista. —Acaricié los costados de sus muslos, me gustaba tocar su blanca y suave piel.

Me arrodillé llevando mis manos hasta su trasero atrayéndola más hacia mí, colocándola en el borde de la cama, logrando que abriera sus piernas y me rodeara con ellas, llevé mis labios a su cuello, respirando su aroma y depositando cortos besos en ese lugar.

—No, cielo mejor te espero aquí, tengo que revisar mi correo y atender unas solicitudes de mis clientes— Me abrazó y la escuché suspirar.

—Vale, entonces que te parece y me acompañas a desayunar antes de irme—susurré y mordisqué el lóbulo de su oreja—. Podemos bajar a uno de los restaurantes del Hotel. —Sentí como se estremeció por mis caricias.

—Me parece una estupenda idea—dijo con un ronroneo—. Si lo pides de esa manera no me puedo negar, y tú estás muy tentador con solo esa toalla, todo mojado.

—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees, pero no quiero llegar tarde a la entrevista. ¿Un rapidito mañanero? —pregunté, ya mi erección estaba aumentando considerablemente.

—Dejémoslo para cuando regreses. Dame quince minutos y me doy una ducha. — Se deshizo de mi abrazo, me dio otro beso para luego levantarse y salir disparada hacia el baño.

—¡La espera será mala para mis bolas!—grité cuando la vi desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Me vestí mientras la esperaba, me sentía contento, en definitiva Dios se había apiadado de mí, ya no más soledad ni sufrimiento para nosotros.

Después de desayunar la acompañé hasta las puertas del elevador y me despedí de ella prometiéndole regresar lo antes posible. Quizás tuviera suerte y regresaría para el almuerzo.

La mañana paso sin contratiempos, el programa quedó grabado y lo editarían para su programación nocturna. Las preguntas fueron estrictamente profesionales, basándose en los últimos trabajos que había realizado y los proyectos futuros, algo que fue bastante satisfactorio, no me gustaba hablar o ventilar nada sobre mi vida privada y menos ahora que deseaba establecer las bases de mi nueva relación con Isabella, no podía permitir que nada enturbiara lo que estábamos iniciando.

Regresé al hotel y eran pasada las dos de la tarde, cuando entré a la habitación me sorprendió no encontrar a Isabella, lo primero que vino a mi mente era que se había marchado. Marqué su número un par de veces y se iba directo al buzón. Los minutos pasaban y no tenía razón de ella.

¡Mierda!, ¿De verdad me estaba pasando esto? Parecía un león enjaulado caminando de extremo a extremo por la habitación y me temía lo peor. Intenté relajarme viendo televisión, pero nada me quitaba la desazón del cuerpo. Me sobre salté cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, mi cuerpo se relajó por completo cuando le vi de nuevo. Me acerqué a su encuentro abrazándola y besándola con desesperación.

—Bella creí que te habías ido. Te llamé un par de veces y tu móvil se iba directo al buzón—dije acariciando su rostro.

—Mis cosas están en el vestidor y me quedé sin batería, se me quedó el cargador—decía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Te asustaste? Solo fui a la peluquería y hacer unas compras, amor.

—Sí, estaba realmente cagado—dije y ambos nos echamos a reír, aunque la mía era una risa nerviosa y la de ella de burla—. Estás hermosa. Te arreglaste el cabello—comenté colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja para despejar su rostro.

—Si volví a mi tono natural, pensé que te gustaría.

—Nena, a mí me gustas como sea, aunque ahora te prefiero desnuda en esa cama—señalé con mi pulgar el lugar exacto donde la necesitaba—. Y dispuesta para mí. No tienes que cambiar nada quiero que seas tú misma, la de siempre.

—Vale, ya lo hice y creo que era hora de volver a mi tono natural y darme un corte.

—Te ves realmente bien ¿Ya comiste?

—No, subí para cargar el móvil y ver si habías llegado, y si no, tenía pensado pasarte un mensaje para esperarte y almorzar juntos.

—Perfecto, ya que estas aquí bajemos entonces.

—¿No me querías en la cama?—preguntó haciendo morritos con su boca.

—Ahora tengo hambre de co-mi-da— dije sonriendo, separando la última palabra por silabas para enfatizar mi punto, dándole otro beso y mordiendo su labio inferior—. Luego me como el postre—susurré sobre sus labios pellizcándole una nalga.

Pasamos otra tarde compartiendo, riendo, comentándole como me había ido en la entrevista mientras ella me comentaba sobre un par de clientes nuevos y que estaba trabajando en un refrescamiento de sus páginas Web.

—Carlisle me llamó para informarme que está listo lo de nuestro viaje de regreso, para mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

—Perfecto—comentó sonriente para luego meter otro bocado de pollo en su boca.

Me quedé observándola un instante.

«Como había extrañado esa sonrisa»—pensé y negué con mi cabeza, me parecía mentira tenerla de nuevo conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo que me gusta verte sonreír. Sigue comiendo—insté.

Después de comer nos fuimos a caminar por las instalaciones del hotel. Tenía una enorme piscina cubierta, gimnasio, sala de masajes con jacuzzi, locales comerciales, varios restaurantes, discoteca, y el bar donde había llevado a Isabella el sábado. Le propuse que entráramos a por una copa antes de subir a la habitación.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en una de las butacas al fondo del lugar, asemejaban camas y era muy íntimo. Uno de los chicos que atendía se nos acercó para que ordenáramos. Pedí una botella de Merlot rosado, que sabía era su preferido.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí, nena? —pregunté, tomando sus manos entrelazándolas con las mías. Quería una respuesta positiva, no había tocado más el tema, pero creo que era el momento de aclarar nuestra situación—. ¿Te mudas a casa conmigo?

—Creo que debemos ir con calma, Edward tengo mi casa y no quiero que cometamos los mismos errores.

—¿Quieres un noviazgo? Es decir ya vivíamos juntos. —No salía de mi asombro, ¿en serio estábamos discutiendo esto?

—Sé que vivíamos juntos, pero podemos ir haciendo las cosas con calma, veamos cómo va evolucionando esto.

—¿Me estas castigando? Bella sabes que después de estar juntos no quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo. No estas siendo justa. ¿O es que no la pasaste bien este fin de semana?, deseo que sigamos así.

—La he pasado genial, Edward no nos ceguemos y no digas que es injusto, no hables de injusticias en este momento. Y mucho menos pienses que te estoy castigando. —Soltó mis manos levantándose y sentándose en mi regazo—. Ten un poco de paciencia, te amo, de eso no tengas duda alguna—Diciendo eso me besó.

No tuve oportunidad de objetar nada, rozó mis labios con su lengua e invadió mi boca con ansias, no me quedé atrás, nos perdimos en un beso apasionado, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, yo con una mano abrazaba su cintura y con la otra acariciaba la parte baja de sus senos haciéndola gemir de gusto. No la presionaría más, la desea a mi lado, sin embargo iríamos a su tiempo, ella deseaba espacio y lo tendría pero desde este momento me encargaría de ocupar cada minuto libre de su vida.

—Está bien, cuando estés lista me avisas—dije aparcando el tema, el que fuera necesario para ella.

Mantuvimos una conversación entretenida hablando de cualquier cosa, entre besos y caricias furtivas, calentando nuestros cuerpos. Cuando terminamos la botella de vino ya eran las diez de la noche y subimos a la habitación.

Otra noche agradable con Bella entre mis brazos.

—Despierta dormilona—dije dándole besos en su hombro desnudo mientras acariciaba su vientre y me refregaba en su trasero.

—Es muy temprano, anoche no me dejaste dormir mucho—susurró.

—Vamos, nena tengo planes para hoy y se nos hace tarde.

Anoche cuando Bella estaba en la ducha había aprovechado para reservar masajes y el jacuzzi para los dos, sabía que estaba agotada y el viaje de regreso a los Ángeles sería largo, así que lo único que deseaba era que se relajara y mimar un poco a mi mujer.

* * *

No podemos negar que este hombre está enamorado y dispuesto a reconquistarla, ojalá lo logre aunque aun hay ciertas cosillas que necesitan ser aclaradas...

Besos de a dos.

_**Cleo.**_


	23. Mi presente y mi futuro eres tú

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar especialmente a todas esas personas que a pesar de…**

**"aún creen que el amor todo lo puede"**

**Que están dispuestos a darse otra oportunidad.**

**A mi Edward personal…**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte**_

**Capítulo Final.**

**Mi presente y mi futuro eres tú.**

Después de más de cuatro horas de vuelo llagamos al aeropuerto de los Ángeles, tomamos nuestro equipaje y salimos a tomar un taxi. En el trayecto nos fuimos besando de manera intensa como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años, pero tenía la certeza que Edward lo hacía adrede para intentar convencerme de irme con él, incitándome con mordiscos y caricias que me hacían estremecer.

Eran las once de la noche cuando me dejó en el portal, se despidió de mí cual novios mientras el taxi le esperaba. Me quedé mojada y ansiosa, fue muy difícil el que me llevara a casa para luego marcharse a la suya, pero si lo invitaba a entrar estoy segura que se quedaría, aunque habíamos pasado un maravilloso fin de semana aun no me sentía preparada para eso.

Estaba consiente que con esa decisión nos castigaba a ambos, sin embargo necesitaba tener la plena seguridad de que Edward se comprometería con nuestra relación y que me demostraría que lucharía por lo que teníamos. Lo amaba y quería creerle, lo necesitaba, pero sin duda la desconfianza era una perra que no me dejaba terminar de tomar la decisión de mudarme con Edward, de irme a vivir con él.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que nos reencontramos y decidimos estar juntos, sin embargo yo aún vivía en mi casa y, aunque estábamos bien, cenábamos, salíamos a pasear, una que otra noche él se quedaba conmigo, yo no conocía la suya, me dijo que el día que decidiera ir sería para quedarme de manera definitiva. No había cambiado de opinión y continuaba en mi posición renuente.

Por otro lado habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de vender la casa anterior y guardar el dinero en una cuenta mancomunada. Eran demasiados los recuerdos buenos y no tan buenos de todos los años que compartimos allí, al hablar de las posibilidades de si algún día regresaríamos a mudarnos no sería a esa casa, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor sería comenzar de cero en un nuevo hogar y crear nuevos recuerdos, además cada uno ya tenía su propiedad individual y se ahorraría un gasto por la manutención. En el transcurso de los años se había revalorizado, al cerrar la negociación hace tres semanas nos había quedado una buena tajada a ambos.

Los fines de semana eran los más divertidos, si no salíamos a bailar terminábamos en un hotel quedándonos en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo, viendo películas y haciendo el amor hasta quedar agotados.

Edward se había encargado de ocupar todo mi espacio libre con cualquier excusa, él estaba esperando por un nuevo proyecto, incluso había tenido que salir de viaje un par de veces para afinar los detalles, del resto nos encontrábamos en una luna de miel permanente, disfrutando de esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. En ocasiones cuando yo tenía que trabajar simplemente se quedaba a mi lado leyendo un libro, revisando y estudiando algún guion o propuesta que le enviaban, así que en realidad lo único que faltaba era que hiciera mi maleta.

Una tarde al regresar de uno de sus viajes de trabajo, me llamó porque se sentía muy mal con un fuerte resfriado, pidiéndome que fuera a verlo, sin embargo no claudiqué. Edward quería que recogiera un par de cosas para que me fuera con él, —por lo general se ponía muy mimado cuando se enfermaba, yo deseaba cuidarlo y consentirlo—, así que le propuse venirse a mi casa, le preparé sopa, estuve pendiente de que tomara sus medicamentos y en tres días aunque aún moqueaba ya estaba más recuperado. Estar así de nuevo me hizo reconsiderar en mudarnos juntos, en cuanto se recuperar por completo pensaba hacerle una cena y contarle la decisión que había tomado.

—Nena voy a salir a la farmacia, necesito comprar las gotas para la congestión nasal que no para con nada.

—Vale, ¿quieres que te acompañe? o prefieres quedarte en cama y que yo vaya a por ellas.

—No te preocupes ya regreso, ¿necesitas algo?

—Un _Snickers_—pedí sonriente.

—Vale—Me dio un beso y se marchó.

Al regresar Edward se fue al baño a darse una ducha mientras yo estaba en la cama disfrutando de mi chocolate, para mi desgracia su móvil sonó por la entrada de un WhatsApp, aunque trataba de evitarlo y no había querido chequear más su móvil desde que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, —no porque aun dudara de él, más bien por mi salud mental, no deseaba encontrarme con algo indeseable de nuevo—pero el jodido móvil no dejaba de sonar y lo revisé. Tenía una llamada de un número desconocido y tres mensajes, de ella.

¡Joder! ya me sabía su número de memoria.

"Gracias, sabes que esperaré por ti lo que sea necesario"

"Espero te mejores pronto. Te envió besos…T.A"

Una foto con unos labios enviando un beso.

¡Zorra!

¿La habría visto?, pero si no había demorado nada en ir y venir.

¡Mierda, me estaba volviendo loca!

No era posible que esa mujer continuara con su maldito juego y que Edward siguiera en contacto con ella. Él me había pedido que confiara el él, que nos diéramos una nueva oportunidad, me aseguró que no tenía nada con ella y viene a pasar esto justo ahora que ya estaba considerando mudarme a su casa. ¿Por qué todo era tan jodidamente difícil?

¡Que frustración tan grande!

No dejaba de pensar en todo por lo que habíamos pasado, me daba miedo no volver a confiar en él como antes, que en vez de ser felices la cosa fuera a peor, sería un sin vivir de nuevo, sin embargo traté de tranquilizarme, lo dejé pasar pero sin quitar un ojo del móvil y de estar pendiente de cada paso que daba él.

Al salir de la ducha se puso un chándal y se acostó a mi lado, por cuarta vez sonó su móvil, él lo revisó, lo apagó y centró toda su atención en mí con una enorme sonrisa. No sabía si era por los mensajes que le llegaron y que no contestó o si su hermosa sonrisa rompe bragas era por estar conmigo.

Gracias a dios la cosa mejoró cuando me habló despejando mis dudas:

—Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, nena en tu casa—diciendo esto me besó, un beso cargado de pasión, de entrega y de amor.

Yo le correspondí de la misma manera, le daría el beneficio de la duda y confiaría en él aunque en el fondo de mi mente una vocecita burlesca decía: "el que te la hace una vez, la hace dos y hasta tres".

¡Joder!

Pasó el fin de semana, Edward ya estaba mejor del resfriado, habíamos salido de la cama solo para comer y volver a acostarnos, sin embargo el lunes al medio día no aguanté más la zozobra, la intriga y los celos me estaban carcomiendo aunque hice mi mayor esfuerzo en no demostrarle nada, así que me decidí llamar a esa mujer, dejarle algunos puntos claros. Aproveché al quedarme sola cuando Ed había salido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

—Escucha, eres una verdadera molestia, ya estoy cansada y es hora de que dejes de enviarle fotos y mensajes a Edward—le dije de manera altanera.

—No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Cuando tú decidas irte de nuevo, yo estaré aquí esperándole, siempre, y si no soy yo será otra. Edward no es hombre de una sola mujer. Ten presente que él va a volver a mí cada vez que lo desee. —Esta maldita mujer estaba dispuesta a todo.

—Estás muy segura de eso, te saldrán canas esperando porque resulta que esta vez vine para quedarme y ni tú ni nadie estropeará esto, no sé de qué manera te darás cuenta de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él, ¿por qué no nos dejas en paz de una puta vez?—grité, estaba exasperada pero tenía que controlarme y averiguar lo que deseaba saber.

—Si estas tan convencida para qué me llamas entonces. —Se estaba riendo, podía escuchar las carcajadas burlescas que soltaba la puta de mierda—.Cuál es tu preocupación si sabes que él estará contigo.

—Necesito saber algo—indagué.

—Dime.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? —No sabía si preguntarle a Rose era lo correcto pero tenía que salir de dudas. Saber si Edward aún se veía con ella.

—El viernes, estaba con malestar de resfriado, nos vimos y le acompañé a la farmacia, espero que ya esté mejor, se veía bastante mal.

—No te voy a contestar eso, puedes preguntárselo directamente a él—dije y colgué.

¡Esto era el colmo!

En cuanto Edward regresó a casa lo encaré de nuevo, ya me había decidido, esta sería la última conversación que tendríamos al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa con Rose? ¿Acaso le amas? —espeté molesta.

—No, ¿qué estás diciendo por Dios? pensé que no tendríamos otra conversación referente a este tema, que ya estaba zanjado, Isabella no entiendo a qué viene esto ahora—decía con su ceño fruncido mientras sacaba los víveres de las bolsas y los ponía en la mesa.

—La viste el viernes cuando me dijiste que ibas a la farmacia—aseguré.

—No, nena de dónde sacas semejante afirmación. —Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme fijamente, se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el mesón de la cocina.

—Ella me lo dijo, acabo de colgar. ¿Qué mierda está pasando Edward?

—Escúchame, recibí una llamada de Rose cuando salí de casa. — «Que conveniente», pensé—. Me preguntó cómo estaba, le dije que estaba resfriado y que había ido a la farmacia a comprar algo, eso es todo.

—¿Acaso tú le cuentas todo a ella?

—Isabella fue por educación—bufó con cansancio, este tema era muy desagradable para ambos.

—¿Por qué coño le sigues atendiendo las llamadas? — esta vez fui yo que retomó el sacar los vegetales de las bolsas y tirarlas con rabia dentro de la ponchera del fregadero.

—Era un número desconocido simplemente atendí y era ella, por favor dejemos esto así, no deseo pelear contigo otra vez—levantó sus manos al cielo por inspiración divina supongo, restándole importancia.

—No te creo, ¿qué me dices de los WhatsApp que te envió?

—¿Revisaste mi móvil? Quedamos en que confiarías en mí—dijo indignado.

—Pues esto ya se acabó. O te vas con ella o te quedas conmigo, si tú crees que Rose es tu felicidad solo dímelo, Edward prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí. Es mejor que estés con ella aunque no sea conmigo, de verdad te dejo el camino libre para que seas feliz. —El pecho me dolía de solo pronunciar esas palabras y aunque los ojos me picaban no lloraría.

—¿Qué coño dices? Tú eres mi felicidad, Isabella ya te elegí a ti. Por eso estamos aquí, no quiero que discutamos más esto. Mira mañana cambio el número, ¿de acuerdo?, ya se acabó, estoy cansado de esta mierda, que cada vez que le dé la gana me llame y yo tenga una pelea contigo por su culpa—dijo acercándose a mí, colocó sus manos en mis hombros—. No podemos caer de nuevo en su juego, no lo permitas.

—No tienes por qué recibir más llamadas de ella, ya era hora que cambiaras el número. —Aunque sé que eso no resolvería nada, al final si deseaban comunicarse buscarían la manera de hacerlo—. Entiende que eso me molesta, me hace daño y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Si de verdad deseas que esto funcione deberás dejar de tener contacto con esa mujer.

—Te prometo que lo haré, ya no más Rose—levantó sus hombros afirmando lo poco que le importaba—. Ahora deja de tirar los tomates que los harás puré y suelta esa lata de Champiñones.— No me había percatado que tenía la lata tan apretada en la mano que ésta me dolía—. ¿No estarás pensando en pegármela por la cabeza?—comentó con su hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos.

Cuando me molestaba me daba por tirar cosas. Dejé la lata en el mesón sin soltarme de su agarre.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo y que no estarás con ella de nuevo o con alguna otra?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí—diciendo esto, selló su promesa con un besó.

La cena pasó sin ningún contratiempo, sin embargo Ed tuvo que irse de viaje al día siguiente, prometiendo que regresaría para estar conmigo el viernes. Iríamos a ver el juego de Los Ángeles Lakers contra Chicago Bulls, era el último para la clasificación.

Sí, Ed era fanático del Básquetbol.

.

.

El sábado al despertar no estaba a mi lado, habíamos pasado una noche excelente, después de hacer el amor un par de veces me había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Aun en la cama, levanté mi mano derecha a la altura de mi rostro, para deleitarme por millonésima vez con el hermoso anillo de compromiso que estaba en mi dedo anular. Un delicado aro de platino con una preciosa piedra rosa. Alejaba y acercaba mi mano disfrutando de sus destellos, logrando dejar una sonrisa permanente en mi rostro. Un anillo que me había entregado anoche de la manera más original y que venía cargado de promesas.

Después de asearme bajé en su busca y lo escuché hablando en el estudio, pensé que tendríamos visitas, pero no. Me acerqué a la puerta de manera sigilosa, estaba hablando con alguien en manos libres mientras chequeaba algo muy concentrado en su ordenador y escribía en una libreta.

«¿Era ella?»

Me quedé escuchando lo que hablaba y esperé detrás de la puerta.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Le pedí a Emmett que lo consiguiera para mí.

Vaya por lo visto también mantenía contacto con ese chico.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? Edward me dejaste en la peor situación tendiéndome una trampa, dijiste que tendríamos la mejor noche de sexo, los tres, pero resultó ser un policía disfrazado ¿qué se supone que haría con ese hombre?—sonaba enfadada.

—Le ofreciste a cambio lo mejor que sabes hacer, tener sexo y drogas. Tú me llevaste a eso. A situaciones drásticas hay que tomar medidas drásticas—decía Edward mientras continuaba tecleando en su ordenador.

—Eres un cerdo, yo no soy una cualquiera.

—Para ser una mujer que tiene aventuras de una noche con tres hombres a la vez deja mucho que desear.

—Tenía una fantasía y lo sabes, además esa noche no es que te quejaras precisamente de todo lo que hicimos. Ni tampoco las veces que nos vimos. ¿Sabes lo que significa estar detenida por prostitución y posesión de drogas?

—¡Basta!, Rose ve al grano ¿para qué coño me estas llamando?, creo que todo quedo bien claro de que no deseo tener nada contigo, ya han pasado meses y sigues con la cantaleta, ahora voy a tener que cambiar mi número de nuevo. Menos mal que estas a miles de kilómetros, no me obligues a solicitar una orden de alejamiento. —Edward masajeaba el tabique de su nariz, estaba enfadado.

—No lo harás, le contaré a tu mujer lo que hicimos.

—Ya ella lo sabe todo, estás perdiendo tu tiempo—diciendo esto se echó a reír de burlándose de ella de manera sarcástica.

—Pues no te cree, de lo contrario no estaría llamándome para preguntarme si aún te veo, y te aseguro que te haré la vida imposible, no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. En dos años no te habías molestado en cambiar tu número, hasta me contestabas los mensajes tonteando conmigo, alentándome, dándome esperanzas. Le mentiré y le diré que estuvimos juntos esta semana.

Ed perdió la sonrisa y presionó tanto el lápiz de su mano que lo partió en pedazos.

—No te atreverías porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Entiende que quiero estar con ella, tú sabias desde un principio que siempre seria ella, que la elegiría a ella, que tú no tenías oportunidad conmigo. Te contestaba los mensajes, es cierto, pero estaba solo, ahora estoy con ella.

—Edward yo te amo. He esperado por ti todo este tiempo y tus compromisos no te dejaban, siempre interponías tu profesión y lo entendía, me mantuve a la sombra como me lo pediste ¿por qué me haces esto? ahora vuelves con ella como si nada y me dejas a un lado. Por favor amor ella no tiene por qué enterarse de que estás conmigo. Qué harás el día de mañana si te abandona de nuevo, ¿volverías a mí?, yo estoy dispuesta a esperarte, Edward o simplemente estas con las dos, ella no se enteraría nunca, te lo prometo.

—Nos estás haciendo daño, Rose estás enferma y sabes que necesitas ayuda, ¿no te importaría compartirme? Si de verdad me amaras como dices me dejarías ser feliz. Es solo una obsesión la que tienes conmigo, esperando por las limosnas que yo algún día te pueda dar, contestar algún mensaje o alguna llamada, esperando por promesas que nunca cumpliré. Porque es muy sencillo, no te puedo dar más que eso—Pasó sus manos desordenado su cabello de manera desesperada.

¡Él le había dado esperanzas!, no podía dar crédito a todo lo que escuchaba, era como si hablara de un desconocido.

—Es que te amo y lo único que deseo es estar contigo, por eso estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Claro que me amas, después que intentaste chantajearme con el video y aun hoy me dices que se lo contarás todo a Isabella. Ya se acabó Rose, fue intenso, fue un sexo increíble, pero no más.

—La amenaza del video era solo para estar contigo, nunca te haría daño. Tú… me dijiste… que me amabas. —Ahora se escuchaban sollozos a través de la línea.

Esta mujer era bipolar, sus emociones saltaban como bolitas de bingo dentro de su esfera particular, del odio al amor y luego al llanto.

—Lo sé y te mentí, nunca te imaginaste que lo hice para ganarme tu confianza y que me devolvieras el maldito video, lo siento, te pido perdón por eso, te utilicé, fue un momento de debilidad además estaba solo, ella me había abandonado y, ¿recuerdas que soy un gran actor? —Aunque era contundente y duro en sus palabras se veía contrariado. Pareciera que le costaba deshacerse de ella.

—Lo que eres es un maldito bastardo, te odio. Me utilizaste, tuve que pagar tres mil dólares de fianza y ahora tendré que compadecer ante un juicio por tu culpa—gritaba y lloraba a la vez.

—¿En serio Rose? Hace un segundo decías que me amabas y ahora me odias, tus cambios de humor me marean. ¿Estás drogada, cuánto haz consumido hoy?

¡Mierda, era una adicta!

—Solo un par de rayas—susurró—. No vas a ser feliz, ella no te puede dar lo que yo, estas rompiendo mi corazón así como rompiste el de ella cuando estabas conmigo.

—Nunca estuve contigo, llevarte a la cama fue muy fácil, tú rogaste por ello ¿recuerdas?, Nos rogaste a los tres que te follasemos duro, no soy un puto santo, cometí un error, pero estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo.

¡Madre de Dios! Edward era muy cruel con Rose, pero sin duda se lo merecía por zorra, no me gustaría nada estar en su pellejo. Ella debió pensarlo antes de meterse en nuestra relación.

—¿Y todo lo que hice por ti no cuenta? Estar a tu lado cuando ella te dejó.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste por mí? —gritó Edward logrando sobresaltarme—. Me alentaste a drogarme, según tu criterio para que supuestamente la olvidara y mis días fuesen más llevaderos, aprovecharte de lo mal que estaba mi corazón por no encontrarla, a hundirme en un vicio, revolcarme en mi miseria mientras me acostaba contigo a tal punto de rechazar un par de trabajos porque habían días que no estaba en condiciones decentes para un casting, perder mi vida, mis proyectos, a perder a la única mujer que de verdad he amado en mi puta vida. ¡Gracias, Rose!

Ya las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, esto había sido más que un revolcón ocasional, era mucho más de lo que él me había contado. ¿Cuántas cosas me faltarían por saber?

«¿Drogas? Había consumido drogas»

—Edward…por favor, te amo, nadie nunca te amará como yo.

¿Otra vez la bipolaridad? ¡Era una jodida loca!

—Ves, esa es la gran diferencia entre ella y tú. Rose eres egoísta y piensas solo en ti, en lo que sientes sin importarte nada más, mientras que ella siempre pone a los demás por encima de sus necesidades, ¿sabes lo que me dijo hace unos de días? Que sería capaz de dejarme libre si yo se lo pidiera, con tal de que yo fuese feliz, poner mi felicidad por encima del amor que me tiene. Lo que Bella no entiende aun, es que yo no puedo ser feliz sin ella. Tú eres tóxica para mí pero Isabella es mi libertad, mi vida, mi puerto seguro. No sabes cuánto lamento haberle hecho tanto daño con mi actitud. Hay momentos que siento que la dañé de forma irreparable, que nunca podré recuperar su confianza, sin embargo soy un maldito afortunado, está aquí junto a mí, dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar y tratar con todas mis fuerzas de hacerle olvidar por todo lo que le hice pasar.

—¿Me vas a seguir comparando con tu mojigata, virginal e insípida mujercita? Se te olvidan las veces que me dijiste que lo que hacías conmigo nunca lo habrías podido hacer con ella.

«Maldita perra»

—Te diría que estaba drogado y no te permito que te expreses así de Isabella, cometí un error en dejarte entrar en mi vida y en confiar en ti ¿Sabes qué? Nunca pasarás de ser la amante, y sí, tienes razón, nunca trataría a mi mujer de la manera que te trato a ti, se terminó. Y te pido por favor que desaparezcas de mi vida, estoy dispuesto a declarar que no solo eres una puta drogadicta sino que intentaste extorsionarme con un maldito video.

—De verdad crees que esto se va a terminar, que me vas a echar a un lado así de fácil. Crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquila y no voy a luchar por ti.

—Sabes, haz lo que te dé la gana, vas a perder tu tiempo, más bien deberías comenzar por desintoxicarte, quiérete un poco, intérnate en un centro de rehabilitación para que recuperes tu vida, aléjate de nosotros, será la única manera de que levante mis acusaciones y las de mi testigo, esas son mis condiciones, adiós—colgó.

Entré a su despacho, mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia, de miedo y de dolor, Edward me amaba y por lo que escuché estaba dispuesto a luchar y ser feliz conmigo. Se quedó estupefacto en cuanto me vio. Se paró como un resorte y se acercó a mí.

—Nena…

—No digas nada, Edward lo escuché todo.

—No, déjame que te explique por favor, sé que estas molesta. Todo esto es mi culpa, que enviara esos mensajes, que me llamara, que mintiera para hacernos daño.

—Se perfectamente que es tu culpa, no tienes ni que decirlo—espeté.

—Si pero es que la vi esta semana, la cité en un hotel y me aparecí con un amigo de Jasper que es policía. Le prometí que la vería por última vez que le llevaría una sorpresa, un trio, una noche especial. Ella me lo pidió, por eso envió los mensajes…

—No sigas por favor, no quiero saber los detalles—grité interrumpiéndolo molesta.

«¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme esto?»

—Déjame terminar—dijo levantando sus manos tratando de calmar mi molestia—. El asunto es que fue una trampa, ella le ofreció sexo y drogas al funcionario que estaba conmigo, con la excusa que nos divertiríamos. Ben me pidió que me marchara en cuanto él pedía refuerzos, no quería que me involucraran en un escándalo. La detuvieron por cuarenta y ocho horas, mientras hacían averiguaciones, pero logró salir bajo fianza. Tendrá un juicio al que tiene que presentarse, incluso puede perder su libertad por muchos años.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

—Esa es mi venganza por hacernos tanto daño. Por las mentiras que te dijo y tratar de chantajearme.

—Espero que eso le sirva de escarmiento—dije sorprendida—.Y nos deje en paz.

—No te preocupes ya no nos molestará más, ella sabe que de eso depende que yo levante la denuncia en su contra y para su mala suerte mi testigo es un oficial, las tiene todas en su contra.

—Puede alegar que fue una trampa.

—Será su palabra contra la de Ben.

Me acerqué y me escondí entre sus bazos que ya los tenía abiertos dispuestos para mí. Ésta situación seria muy difícil, no sé cuándo la superaría, ni si olvidaría por completo los dos años de tristeza que había sufrido en la ignorancia de todo, quizás hubiera sido mejor que nunca me enterara de lo que había pasado en realidad. Esperaba que con el tiempo poder confiar de nuevo en él, haría mi mejor esfuerzo. Ya había escuchado las amenazas de esa mujer, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo perder.

Era doloroso haberme enterado de esta manera que no solo fueron un par de veces que estuvieron juntos, que no solo fue el jodido video, sino que era una combinación de drogas y sexo, o algo más, Rose le había dicho que le amaba, pero ya no me torturaría con eso, pasaría la página.

No podía pretender ser la primera ni la única, pero si la última y trabajaría en eso.

Yo le había abandonado, así que pedirle que me guardara fidelidad era una utopía, él tuvo que continuar con su vida, algo que yo no hice. Después de él no pude estar con ningún hombre, me era imposible tan solo imaginarme estar desnuda frente a otro, no porque no tuviera propuestas, sino porque simplemente no había querido darme una oportunidad y ninguno era Edward, él era mi dueño y lo seria siempre.

«"la virginal mojigata"» recordé las hirientes palabras de Rose.

En este momento mi cabeza era un total hervidero y lo único que sentía eran los besos en mi cabello y las caricias en mi espalda que me decían que todo iba a estar bien, que todo mejoraría, ahora estaría preparada para defender mi relación con uñas y dientes, hiciera lo que hiciera o intentara lo que le diera la gana ya estaría preparada para enfrentar a Rose, porque lo único de lo que estaba plenamente segura era que amaba a Edward de manera ciega e incondicional.

Sin embargo teníamos otro tema que tratar, necesitaba saber si Edward estaba bien con las drogas, aunque en este tiempo juntos ya ni fumaba, cuando le pregunté me dijo que un día cualquiera había decidido dejarlo de forma definitiva. ¿Qué tan cierto seria eso? ¿Cuánto dolor podría seguir soportando?

—Edward, necesito saber si tienes problemas de drogas—pregunté susurrando contra su pecho.

—No, Isabella eso quedo en el pasado. La única droga que necesito en estos momentos es a ti a mi lado. Todo va a estar bien amor. —Se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Lo único que te pido es que cuando te asalte la duda recuerdes que te amo. Que ella pertenece al pasado y que mi presente y mi futuro eres tú.

Solo asentí perdiéndome en su verde mirada. Tenía razón, ella pertenecía a su pasado, un pasado donde yo no existía, porque ahora en adelante yo era otra mujer, ya no sería la misma "virginal mojigata".

Ese día decidí mudarme con Edward de manera definitiva a su casa, donde crearíamos nuestros mejores recuerdos y comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

**FIN**

* * *

_**MIS AMORES, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESARLES MI AGRADECIMIENTO POR EL APOYO.**_

Gracias a mis consentidas del Facebook:** Wanda, Susanna, Neifer, Yuriby, Elizabeth, Vero, Dra B, Carol, Bella, Emma, Maria José, Roxy, Maya, Shamy, Adriana, Gabriela, Ro Lu, Maryediht, Milhy y Ela.**

Gracias a** A rolu073, Shamyx, Mimi83, pera l.t, adyperales, Wanda, Susanna y a los fantasmitas desde FF. **Por sus increíbles comentarios.

Y por último pero no menos importante a las que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos:

**Elizabeth Everly, Emi Cullen Vulturi, Lady Etain Engel, Lothrine, Wanda Zimmerman, yo25079, adyperales, arg93, .7334, briis, Cullen Calcetines, Maribel Hernandez Cullen, danielaMc1, Lupsof, mei-cullen-clan, Sabrina2010, Shamyx y twilightter.**

Un beso enorme para todas.

_**Cleo.**_


	24. Epílogo - Bicho Mata Bebés

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero aquí estoy jugando de nuevo con ellos.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, espero que les haya gustado la historia, me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Fue algo extraña, pero así es la vida toda loca.**

**Para cerrar con broche de oro, este capítulo está dividido en dos partes: Un POV Edward y un POV Bella.**

**Ahora sí, se acabó…espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Tratando de Olvidarte.**_

**Epílogo.**

**Bicho Mata Bebés.**

**POV Edward.**

Después de pedirle a Isabella que fuese mi esposa y, a pesar de que la llamada de Rose había sido cruel —por el hecho de que se enterara de cosas que yo nunca me hubiese atrevido a contarle—, el que Bella se decidiera mudarse de manera definitiva conmigo, sin duda era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida. Nuestra relación marchaba viento en popa, superando mis expectativas.

Una semana después estábamos instalados en nuestra casa, dedicándonos exclusivamente a planear lo de la boda. Bella junto a Alice, Renée y mi madre Esme, se enzarzaban en interminables discusiones diarias sobre comidas, tartas, salones de festejos, decoración, vestidos y ultimar todos los detalles para dicho evento.

Yo por mi parte había decidido el lugar donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel, —le daría una sorpresa, no le pensaba decir nada hasta el momento en que abordásemos el avión—, también me ocupé de comprar los anillos y precisé la fecha en la que nos casaríamos, no tendría discusión, en tres meses Isabella llevaría mi apellido, sería mi hermosa señora Cullen.

Ella deseaba algo sencillo donde nada más asistieran nuestros padres y algunos íntimos amigos. Habían transcurrido exactamente noventa y dos días de locos. La pequeña reunión terminó convirtiéndose en una cena para ciento cincuenta invitados.

No me importaba ni los gastos, ni la tarta, mucho menos la celebración, ya había hecho las reservaciones el Ephelia Five Star Resort y lo único que deseaba era irme a la Isla Mahé en Seychelles de luna de miel, a disfrutar del sol con mi mujer por tres semanas, estar por fin solos, olvidarnos de esta locura, y disfrutar juntos de nuestro amor.

El rodaje de mi próximo proyecto comenzaría justo después de eso.

Habíamos pasado por mucho, ahora esos años vividos los veía lejanos porque los nuevos recuerdos que estábamos creando serían los mejores.

Hacia exactamente veinticuatro horas que no la veía y lo que más deseaba era estrecharla entre mis brazos, besarla y hacerla mía.

Estaba terminando de enlazar la corbata y colocarme smoking perdido en mis recuerdos, ya había llegado el día e Isabella se convertiría por fin en mi esposa. Era un hombre afortunado.

.

.

**_Flash Back._**

Estuve apartado de toda mi vida social desde que comencé mi nueva relación con Bella, encerrados en nuestra burbuja, estaba concentrado en vivir cada segundo con ella, respirar su aire, en momentos temía agobiarla, pero como un bastardo egoísta tenía que aprovechar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, esos dos años de ausencia. Pareciera que necesitaba de ella para respirar, así que ya era hora de tomar las riendas y avanzar al siguiente paso.

Debido a mi trabajo en algunas ocasiones tenía que separarme de Bella, a causa de las constantes reuniones o ensayos a los que tenía que asistir para finiquitar lo del rodaje de mi próxima interpretación, sin embargo la misma se había pospuesto por seis meses dándome la oportunidad de tener más tiempo libre para planificar lo que tenía en mente.

Ese día al salir de una de las reuniones me encaminé directo a la joyería, ya había hablado con Esme, ella logró apartar una cita esa tarde. También le pedí a mi madre que nos organizara una cena en su casa con la finalidad de celebrar el compromiso, invitaría a nuestros amigos más cercanos, solo sería algo íntimo para doce personas. Posteriormente le llamaría y le diría la fecha exacta, aun me faltaba afinar unos detalles. A su vez tenía que encargarme de participarles a mis futuros suegros y cuñado sobre mis planes, deseaba contar con ellos.

Esperaba no cagarla de nuevo por hacer todo a espaldas de Isabella, pero quería que esa noche fuese especial para ambos.

Después de haber encontrado el anillo perfecto para Bella y de estar un mes dándole vueltas al asunto, me decidí y marqué su número, él sería el único que podía conseguir lo que deseaba, tenía los contactos exactos.

—Hola cabrón ¿Apareciste, estas vivo? —contestó al segundo repique.

—James, lo mismo digo.

—Ya vi las fotos, estas con ella de nuevo—aseguró—. No quería perturbar tu reconciliación, sabía que en algún momento me llamarías, obviamente cuando necesitaras de mí y lograran salir de su burbuja de sexo las veinticuatro horas—decía entre carcajadas.

—No te lo voy a negar—contesté sonriente.

—¿Hace cuánto? —indagó.

—Algo más de cuatro meses. Acabo de comprarle el anillo pero necesito que la propuesta sea especial.

—¡Joder! Qué suerte la tuya, Kate me comentó lo bien que los vio esa noche en el After party, ella está muy feliz por ambos ¿cómo coño hiciste para que te perdonara?

—Aun no sé cómo tuve tanta suerte, la verdad. Y por eso exactamente es que te estoy llamando.

Le di un breve resumen de lo que necesitaba.

—¿Aún puedes conseguir dos entradas para la final? —pregunté.

—¿Edward, por qué siempre tienes que llamar a última hora?

—Mala costumbre supongo, pero tú eres un puto genio en esto, así que estoy seguro que puedes hacer un par de llamadas y arreglarlo todo.

—¿De verdad piensas hacer eso? Lo van a ver en cadena nacional, Ed, tú siempre has sido muy reservado con tu vida privada. Esa noche el estadio estará a reventar, más de diecinueve mil personas…

—¿Puedo contar contigo sí o no? —espeté interrumpiéndolo.

—Claro que puedes, eres mi hermano, Ed te ayudaré en todo, Kate va a flipar cuando se entere.

—Esta vez deseo hacer las cosas bien—dije esperanzado.

—Cuenta con eso aunque no dejas de sorprenderme.

—Vale, gracias hermano. También tendrán que ir tú y Kate a casa esa noche para una cena, no vayas a faltar.

—¿Dónde mamá Esme?

—Aja.

—No me lo perdería por nada, Bro. En cuanto tenga tus entradas te las haré llegar.

Nos despedimos y colgué.

Cinco meses y Bella estaba renuente en irse a vivir conmigo, le había insistido de diversas maneras pero ella se estaba tomando su tiempo, después de varios intentos y no lograba hacerle cambiar de opinión, ya no soportaba dejarla algunas noches en la puerta de su casa e irme a dormir solo a la mía, esa era una de las maneras con que la presionaba —hacer que me extrañara—, sin embargo nada parecía causar el efecto deseado.

No podía estar más agradecido de haber pescado ese resfriado, y de que Bella me invitara a mudarme por aquellos días a su casa, de haber sabido que el estar enfermo la alentaba a que estuviésemos juntos, me habría inventado cualquier enfermedad con tal de tenerla por fin a mi lado. Solo bastó una llamada informándole que me sentía mal para que ella me pidiera que empacara unas cosas y me fuera a su casa.

Esa semana fue crucial, ya tenía más de un mes planificándolo todo.

La única piedra en mi camino era una sola con nombre y apellido: Rosalie Hall. Con la ayuda de Jasper y Ben le preparé una trampa en la que Rose caería sin mucho esfuerzo, ahora lo único que necesitaba es que ella desapareciera de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas, que saliera de esa situación y nos dejara en paz. Ella era una mujer hermosa, exitosa pero estaba acabando con su vida de a poco y aunque nuestra relación había sido extraña y comenzado de la peor manera, deseaba con todo mi corazón que se recuperara.

Primero, tenía que viajar a New York a resolver personalmente el asunto, cerrar ese círculo y darle un punto final, ya se estaba convirtiendo en un grave problema, sus constantes llamadas, el acoso con mensajes y mentiras acabarían con mi paciencia y la de Isabella. Esperaba que en unos meses solo fuera una pesadilla que dejásemos en el olvido.

Segundo, le haría la propuesta más sorprendente para Bella, la que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Llamé a Jasper para afinar los últimos detalles:

—_Ummm_, Jasper tengo que pedirte algo más.

—¡Joder!, ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo con sorna aunque luego pude escuchar una carcajada contagiándome—. No me iras a pedir que sea el padrino de tu boda, creo que Bella nos odia y no gratis.

—Necesito que esa noche después de terminar el juego vayas a casa de mis padres con Alice, tendremos una cena sorpresa para Isabella y creo que es hora de que ellas resuelvan sus diferencias.

—Ed, no creo que sea recomendable, Alice la ha llamado varias veces y no le responde, ha estado esperando una llamada de vuelta y nada, ella está muy preocupada, su temor es que Bella no le perdone ¿Le contaste todo?

—Sí, ya está al tanto de cada detalle, hasta de los que nunca me imaginé que se enteraría, no te preocupes, si logré que me perdonara a mí, lo hará con su mejor amiga, estoy seguro que todo va a mejorar, Isabella tiene un corazón enorme.

—Vale, haré los arreglos de todo lo que necesitas y te aviso—concluyó.

—Gracias hermano —dije y colgué.

Todo estaba cuadrado.

.

.

Unos días después regresaba a casa de Isabella más tranquilo, el vuelo de New York a los Ángeles no tuvo ningún percance, había dejado a Rose en manos de Ben y todo se resolvió mejor de lo esperado. La idea de detenerla por prostitución y posesión de drogas era contundente, lo única condición para levantar mi denuncia era que necesitaba que se metiera en una centro de rehabilitación. Con Rose fuera del juego ya no tendría problemas con mi mujer.

Todo comenzaba a tomar un buen rumbo.

Esta noche tendría que ser especial, con los nervios a flor de piel me preparé para ir con Isabella al juego de la final de la NBA.

«Cálmate Cullen, que todo saldrá bien» Me daba ánimos internamente.

Llegamos al estadio Staples Center a las siete de la noche, ya estábamos cómodamente sentados en nuestros lugares esperando que comenzara el espectáculo. El lugar estaba abarrotado y James nos había encontrado una excelente ubicación. Todo comenzó con el impresionante desfile de jugadores y el posterior acorde del himno nacional interpretado de manera magistral por Christina Aguilera, para después dar el pitazo y que iniciara el juego.

Disfrutamos del primer tiempo, iba ganando mi equipo: Los Lakers ciento tres y Los Bulls noventa y siete tantos, aunque el margen era corto, tenía las esperanzas que ganaríamos esta final.

En los tiempos de descanso siempre enfocaban a las parejas en la gran pantalla para que se dieran besos, el famoso _**"Kiss Cam"**_, lo único que le había pedido a James es que nos hicieran una toma para yo hacerle mi propuesta a Isabella, sin embargo no conté con su creatividad y cuando enfocamos a la pantalla para luego darnos el beso, logramos leer las inmensas letras doradas y lo que decía:

**"Cásate conmigo"**

Cuando ella volteó a verme yo sostenía el anillo en mi mano.

—No te prometo que no tendremos problemas, que no será fácil nuestra vida juntos, pero lo que si te prometo es que haré todo lo necesario para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. — Isabella solo asintió.

Al ver el gesto y su cara sonrojada por la sorpresa, sumado a sus ojos llorosos, me enternecieron, le puse el anillo en su dedo anular para luego perdernos en un largo y apasionado beso.

Los vítores, aplausos y escándalo en el estadio no se hicieron esperar, le había hecho la propuesta delante de millones de fanáticos y espectadores.

Estaba pletórico no solo porque habían ganado Los Lakers, sino porque Isabella había aceptado ser mi esposa.

Unos minutos después caminando en medio de un mar de personas logramos llegar al auto. Antes de abrir la puerta para que entrara la abracé y le besé de nuevo.

—Vamos a casa de mis padres, esta noche tenemos una cena preparada para celebrar. — Bella sonrió divertida—. Desean verte, Esme no ha dejado de enviarme mensajes desde que le comenté que había comprado el anillo—dije llevándome su mano a los labios y dejando un beso justo sobre la piedra rosa.

—Lástima que los míos estén a kilómetros. Me hubiera gustado que celebraran con nosotros, luego tendremos que ir a visitarles. Renée está algo preocupada por nuestra reconciliación, aunque dice que no se inmiscuirá en mis decisiones, ya sabes cosas de padres supongo. — Si ella supiera que sus padres ya estarían esperándonos junto a los míos, pero mordí mi lengua, no le diría nada y se llevaría la sorpresa al llegar.

—Yo no estoy preocupado, nena deseo que todo esté bien entre nosotros. No quiero más mentiras ni meteduras de pata, ya te lo prometí y así será, no quiero que dudes más de mí porque sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Te amo con todo mi ser—le dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Yo te amo más. — Nos entregamos a un beso del que nos separamos solo para respirar y volvernos a besar.

**_Fin Flash Back._**

_._

.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras veía a mi madre atravesarla y mirarme con esos ojos verdes llenos de ternura.

—¿Ya estás listo? Kate, James y tu padre nos esperan.

—Tan listo como pudiera estar. Madre estás hermosa—Me acerqué dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo —dijo quitando una pelusa imaginaria de mi solapa— ¿Nervioso?

—Un poco. Pero vamos, no hagamos esperar a mi padre y padrinos.

Y allí estaba yo, parado en el altar esperando a mi hermosa prometida. Me dejó literalmente sin aliento cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, ataviada en su vestido blanco, estaba radiante.

.

.

* * *

**POV Isabella.**

**_23 de septiembre 2012 día de nuestra boda._**

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y aquí estaba yo, Isabella Marie Swan caminando por un pasillo que parecía interminable, del brazo de Charlie, mi padre, rumbo al altar mientras mi guapo prometido me esperaba al final, tan solo en unos minutos pasaría a ser la señora Cullen.

Quien diría que después de tantos años y de que nuestra relación pasara por unas crueles pruebas por fin lo lograríamos.

Los últimos meses habían sido una total locura, una montaña rusa de emociones. Fue toda una sorpresa el que Edward se me declara de esa manera, aún al recordar me daba esa sensación de vacío y cosquillas en la boca del estómago por la emoción. No solo había sido la original propuesta sino la posterior cena por la celebración.

Recordé aquella noche al llegar a casa de mis suegros:

_._

_._

**_Flash Back. 23 de junio 2012 (tres meses atrás)._**

Esa noche al llegar a casa de Carlisle para celebrar nuestro compromiso, me sorprendí, allí estaban todos, nuestros padres y amigos: Kate y su esposo James, Alice con Jasper, y Jacob con Laurent, esto era una encerrona.

Mi madre y Esme saltaron de alegría al vernos, corrieron a abrazarnos con tal algarabía que no entendíamos nada de lo que decían. Que si la boda, que si la recepción, ¡Dios! Apenas y Edward me había entregado el anillo hace unas horas y esto era una hecatombe.

—Hemos visto todo por cadena nacional—dijo mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Se veían hermosos—decía Esme.

—Todo un sueño hecho realidad—volteaba los ojos Kate con burla, mientras todos se echaban a reír entre comentarios y abrazos.

—¡Mujeres!— dijeron los hombres en coro.

Así cada uno se acercaron a Edward y a mí para darnos en hora buena por nuestro compromiso y aunque Jake lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, le palmeo la espalda y le susurró unas palabras que no logré escuchar, sin embargo Laurent había comentado algo a su vez logrando mantenerlo a raya.

Alice estaba a un lado, me daba la impresión que deseaba acercarse, así que al ver su duda le pregunte:

—¿Y es que mi mejor amiga no piensa felicitarme? —dije poniendo mi cara de gato de Shrek.

—Amiga, muchas felicidades—dijo corriendo para abrazarme y susurrando a mi oído para que nadie le escuchara—. Bella tenemos mucho de qué hablar

—Lo sé.

Por su parte Jasper, James, Charlie y Carlisle se acercaron para felicitarnos mientras que Laurent y Jacob se encargaron de repartir las copas llenas de champaña.

—Yo deseo hacer un brindis—dijo mi padre levantándose con su copa en mano—. Por nuestros hijos, que logren la felicidad que tanto han anhelado.

Todos alzamos nuestras copas y brindamos por el futuro que estaba por venir.

La noche transcurrió de manera agradable, disfrutamos de una cena deliciosa, entre chistes y una conversación distendida, en unos días comenzaríamos con todos los preparativos, Edward nos había dado tres meses de plazo para la boda, todas se habían quejado del poco tiempo para prepararla, sin embargo al yo decirles que deseaba algo intimo terminaron aceptando nuestras condiciones.

En cuanto sirvieron el café, Alice y yo pedimos disculpas y nos retiramos al jardín. Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

—No vayan a tomar decisiones sin nosotras—Fue la petición de Renée, si mi madre supiera que eso era de lo que menos conversaríamos mi amiga y yo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá del hermoso jardín cubierto de mi suegra.

—Alice. —Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Isabella no tengo justificación, pero tienes que estar consiente que no era el momento de contarte nada. Y cuando quise comentarte ya tú no querías saber nada de Edward.

—Tienes razón, pero siempre se encuentra la manera o el momento.

—Yo no era la indicada para decirte todo eso. Quizás pensarás que fui una hipócrita contigo pero a pesar de no decirte nada y de ocultarte la verdad nunca estuve de acuerdo con el plan que Edward llevaría a cabo, no podía ni deseaba apoyarlo en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando me llamaste ya habían pasado meses, me encontraba tranquila y hasta me había olvidado del tema confiando en que todo estaba terminado y resulta que él aún no había resuelto ese problema—decía presionando mis manos entre las suyas. Tenía los ojos brillosos por unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas—. Tomé mi posición que era estar de tu parte, si te era infiel con ella, si no te hacia feliz simplemente no merecía tu cariño, eso tendría que acabar, por eso hablé con Edward esa misma noche y se lo hice saber, me dijo que ese tema estaría resuelto en un par de días, confié en él. Y no podía defraudar a Jasper, él me había pedido que no me inmiscuyera diciendo que Edward tendría que resolver.

—Sí, pero ya vez en qué resulto todo. Nunca se imaginaron que tomaría las riendas de mi vida mandando todo a la mierda y rompiendo mi corazón en el proceso. Que todo lo que hice para tratar de olvidar a Edward no resultó, que fue todo lo contrario, logrando hacerme más daño. Jake y Laurent se encargaron de mantenerme ocupada durante un año, luego regresé creyendo que ya lo había superado, cada día que pasaba lo amaba más, encerrada en mi casa, con la soledad como una única compañía, sufriendo en silencio, Alice tú estabas allí viendo como era mi vida, vacía—le reclamé con dolor. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? —preguntó.

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

—Bella lo lamento mucho, no sabes cuánto lo siento, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y aunque no lo creas me dolió sobre manera que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto y yo sin poder hacer nada al respecto pero espero que entiendas mis razones para no interferir, que me perdones por ocultarte algo así—imploró, ya las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Tenía un punto a su favor, yo estoy segura que nunca me inmiscuiría en ningún problema marital que tuviese alguno de mis amigos.

—Te perdono Alice, pero de castigo tendrás que ayudarme a organizar mi boda—dije regalándole una sonrisa. Solté sus manos y la abracé con cariño.

Escuchaba sus sollozos y los "te quiero mucho amiga" entre hipidos. Yo también le quería, era mi hermana del alma, mi mejor amiga y aunque me ocultara todo — según ella por mi bien—, al final los únicos responsables de los rumbos que tomara mi relación con Edward éramos solo él y yo, nadie podía interferir en ello. Se separó para sacar un pañuelo de su bolso, secar su rostro de las lágrimas y limpiar su nariz.

—Gracias, Bella ya verás que todo quedará hermoso—concluyó sonriente.

—Claro que si, además serás mi dama de honor.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

.

.

Volví de mis recuerdos cuando sentí un beso de mi padre en la sien, no había podido apartar mis ojos de la mirada verde intensa de Edward. Ahora estaba aquí, parada frente a uno de los hombres más guapos e influyentes del año según GQ Men of the Year Awards mientras él tomaba mi mano y la enlazaba a su brazo.

—Estás impresionante—susurró.

La boda transcurrió como en una bruma, aunque escuché todo lo que dijo el sacerdote mi cuerpo parecía levitar, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados uno junto al otro…

Las promesas…

_Prometo amarte y respetarte…_

_En la pobreza y la riqueza…_

_Ser tu apoyo, tu amigo y confidente…_

_Amarte hasta el final de mis días…_

.

.

_Prometo amarte y respetarte…_

_En la salud y en la enfermedad…_

_Ser tu fiel compañera…_

_Amarte hasta el final de mis días…_

.

.

_Acepto…_

_Los anillos…_

_Los declaro Marido y mujer…_

Lo único que recuerdo perfectamente es el beso cargado de amor como sello de un futuro juntos.

Después de abrazos y felicitaciones de familiares y amigos nos montamos en la Limosina que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a la recepción.

Edward me ayudó con el vestido mientras yo me sentaba para luego él hacer lo propio a mi lado.

—Está muy hermosa señora Cullen—dijo acercándose y dándome un casto beso en los labios.

—Usted también está muy guapo señor Swan—dije sonriente.

—Creo que ese es tu padre—afirmó con una carcajada—. Soy tuyo aunque no lleve tu apellido.

—Eres mío, que te quede claro—afirmé.

—Lo soy—dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a subir mi vestido—. Ven aquí. —Me cargo a horcajadas enrollando toda la tela blanca en mi cintura y acariciando de manera descarada el borde de mis medias y los ajustes del liguero—. ¡Dios, me vas a matar!

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté con un ronroneo. Edward solo asintió.

—Me gustaría mucho hacer algo—dijo llevando su dedo pulgar a mi boca—. Chupa. —Y así lo hice como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Luego con su otra mano apartó mi braga, sacó su dedo de mi boca para bajar y acariciar mi clítoris en forma circular, haciendo la presión justa para enloquecerme, mientras me masturbaba con fruición follaba mi boca con su hábil lengua.

—Ed, por favor—logré decir entre jadeos. Poco a poco se estaba formando ese espiral sin retorno en mi vientre.

—Disfruta, amor solo disfruta—susurraba sobre mi boca.

La Limosina continuaba su marcha y el mundo estaba ajeno de lo que yo estaba viviendo en su interior.

Edward besaba, chupaba y mordía mis labios mientras continuaba torturando con suaves caricias esa parte de mi anatomía, haciéndome temblar. Bajaba su dedo hasta mi entrada mojándolo con mis fluidos para luego volver a subir y seguir con mi hinchado botón. En cualquier momento explotaría. Yo lo único que deseaba era quitarle la ropa y que me hiciera el amor justo allí, en ese momento.

—¡Por Dios! Ed… estoy… a punto. —Pensé que no podría con tanto placer cuando sentí la intromisión de uno de sus dedos dentro de mí—._Aggggrrr._ —El corazón brincaba acelerado en mi pecho y las contracciones comenzaron a desatarse sin control.

—Ya te siento, nena déjate ir. Eso es, así.

Él no había terminado la frase cuando mi vientre se convulsionaba con fuertes espasmos.

—¡Joder!—fue lo que atiné a decir.

—Eso es precisamente lo que deseo ahora—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Apartándome hacia sus rodillas se recostó en el espaldar del asiento, desabrochó su cinturón, luego el botón de su pantalón y por último bajó la cremallera. Se le notaba el enorme bulto escondido en su bóxer. Con una mano sacó su miembro del escondite y con la otra reacomodó sus testículos.

—Tan erguido y dispuesto como siempre—susurré. Me relamí de solo pensar en meterlo y follarlo con mi boca pero esos no eran los planes de mi amado.

—Ven amor—Me acercó de nuevo a él levantándome para ubicarse en mi centro y penetrarme lento y profundo—. Nuestra primera vez después de casados, esto no se nos olvidará nunca—Su voz estaba ronca por el deseo.

—Y en una Limo, ¿dónde quedó el cruzar el umbral del portal? —sonreí.

—Sobrevalorado, no te preocupes, eso vendrá luego, pero ahora estaba muy necesitado de ti—dijo guiñándome un ojo para luego comenzar a marcar el ritmo con sus manos. Comencé a moverme sobre él, sentía como entraba y salía sin mucho esfuerzo mientras yo subía y bajaba—.Te amo tanto.

—Yo te amo más.

Movimientos acompasados, gruñidos, jadeos, besos, caricias, te amos susurrados y mordiscos que nos llevaban a un orgasmo sin retorno. Unos minutos después me estaba contrayendo a su alrededor mientras él se vaciaba dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos por un rato abrazados, recuperando el aliento con nuestras frentes unidas y dándonos cortos besos, esto era el cielo, ya había encontrado mi lugar y era estar entre sus brazos.

Y pensar que este era solo el comienzo de una vida juntos.

—Creo que ya falta poco para llegar—susurró—. Vamos a asearnos y tratar de reacomodar tu vestido y mi ropa. —Yo solo asentí. Edward sacó unos pañuelos desechables de un compartimiento a su lado y me tendió unos cuantos para que me aseara mientras él hacia lo suyo. Después de tratar de vernos presentables, me senté a su lado y me tomó de la mano.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer? — Sonreí al verlo, olíamos a sexo y Ed estaba despeinado.

—La verdad me importa poco, eres mi esposa y eso es lo que cuenta.

La Limosina se detuvo y escuchamos por los altavoces al chofer indicado que habíamos llegado, ambos nos vimos y sonreímos al recordar todo lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

Llegamos al Montage Beverly Hills Hotel donde celebraríamos la cena.

Felicitaciones…

Brindis…

Fotos…

Más felicitaciones…

Comer de la tarta…

Bailar y disfrutar de nuestra compañía…

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y yo estaba agotada.

—¿Qué te parece y nos escapamos a la habitación? —susurró a mi oído—. Mañana tenemos que partir a primera hora y te ves agotada. Y aun deseo quitarte ese vestido.

—Me parece una excelente idea—Me abrazó y me guió hasta la mesa donde estaban nuestros padres.

—Nos vemos en tres semanas—dijo dándole una palmada a Carlisle en el hombro mientras yo daba besos y me despedía de todos—. Necesito que me mantengas informado lo del juicio a Rose, es en una semana. —Le oí decir.

—No hay problema, hijo lo haré, de todos modos Aro está llevando el caso personalmente.

—Toma—dijo Esme entregándole la tarjeta de la habitación a Edward—. Ya todas sus cosas están allí.

Subimos por el ascensor al quinto piso, besándonos en todo el trayecto, Edward deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura logrando que ésta se activara y abriera, la empujó con su pié mientras me cargaba en sus brazos y cruzábamos el umbral.

La suite era muy linda y tenía muchos pétalos de rosas regados alrededor, velas encendidas en lugares estratégicos que le daban ese toque romántico y en penumbras. En la mesa del centro se encontraba una hielera con una botella de champaña y dos copas.

—Bienvenida señora Cullen.

Con delicadeza me depositó en la cama y comenzó a desnudarse frente a mis ojos quedando descalzo y solo en bóxer. Pude ver el bulto que se erguía dentro de la tela. Luego destapó la botella y llenó las dos copas, acercándose, sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome una.

—Porque éste sea el primer día de una vida llena de dicha. Te amo—brindó chocando nuestras copas.

—Yo te amo más—dije tomando un sorbo.

Me levanté y después de colocar la copa en la mesa, me puse de espalda a él.

—Creo que dijiste que deseabas quitarme el vestido—pregunté sobre mi hombro.

No me contestó, se levantó y retiró mi cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a darme besos por el cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro izquierdo para luego regresar y repetir el trayecto hasta mi hombro derecho mientras sus manos acariciaban mis senos por encima de la ropa.

Muchas veces soñé con este momento, que Edward me desnudara y dejara a mis pies una nube blanca del vestido de novia, no sé si era una tontería, pero ahora si me sentía completamente suya.

—Muchas veces me imaginé este momento—susurro a mi oído.

Me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras, era como si me leyera el pensamiento.

Gemí cuando sentí un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y lo alborotaba más si era posible.

Se retiró de mí y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Metió sus manos por las delgadas tiras para bajarlas por mis brazos, el peso de la tela hizo el resto, dejando mi cuerpo con la delicada lencería que había comprado especialmente para él.

—Eres tan hermosa—dijo tomando mi mano para ayudarme a salir de la montaña de tela.

Sentí su boca caliente bajar dando besos por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a nuestro tatuaje, mientras bajaba mis bragas en el proceso.

—Hasta siempre y por siempre, infinitamente.

Subió de nuevo desprendiendo los broches del corsé. Dejándome solo con las medias, el liguero y los zapatos.

—Te voy a tomar desde atrás—susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer por la anticipación. Diciendo esto me guío de nuevo a la cama, descalzó mis zapatos y me alentó a ponerme en cuatro—. Después te lo haré de lado y por último de frente para ver tus ojos cuando te corras para mí.

.

.

.

Una semana de luna de miel disfrutando del sol y de hacer el amor, estábamos acostados en una tumbona a la orilla del mar cuando sonó su móvil.

—Hola papá… si todo bien, gracias… disfrutando del mar… todo excelente, es un paraíso…si está aquí a mi lado… se los daré… ¿Cuándo?... ¡Vaya mierda!...vale papá gracias por avisar…saludos y besos a mamá—colgó, pero vi preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, Ed? —pregunté angustiada.

—Era Carlisle, te manda saludos, estaba esperando para saber a qué veredicto se había llegado con la demanda en contra de Rose, ella no se presentó a la audiencia, en su lugar llegó su abogado.

—Bueno eso es malo, está en libertad bajo palabra, supongo que harán una audiencia posterior.

—No irá, su abogado fue para informar que la habían encontrado esta mañana en su departamento… muerta, por una sobredosis.

—¡Dios! —exclamé llevándome la mano a la boca.

—Lo lamento por ella pensé que podría salir de esa situación, que tendría fuerza de voluntad pero no fue así—comentó apesadumbrado—. Espero no haber presionado demasiado y ser el causante de ese desenlace fatal.

—No digas eso, Edward no tienes la culpa de nada, ella se lo buscó sola, fue su elección, tú nada más querías ayudarla a recuperarse, le pediste que se recluyera para que se desintoxicara y no quiso. No te culpes por favor—dije abrazándole y besándole, él me correspondió profundizando el beso.

La verdad que en vez de sentir alivio me dio lástima por esa chica, como había terminado su vida de esa manera, pero cuando estás en ese mundo supongo que debes tener la fortaleza y la entereza de querer recuperarte, sin embargo elevé una oración silenciosa, deseándole paz a su alma y dándole gracias a Dios de que no arrastrara a Edward con ella.

.

.

.

_**Ocho meses después (12 de mayo 2013)**_

Nos encontrábamos en Vancouver, nuestro matrimonio cada día estaba más afianzado, Edward se sentía muy a gusto cuando llegaba de las grabaciones mientras yo lo esperaba en el hotel. Los pocos días que tenía libre salíamos a pasear, a conocer los alrededores, sin embargo algunas noches regresaba tan agotado que solo se daba una ducha para luego acurrucarnos en la cama.

Gracias a todos los dioses las grabaciones habían concluido por fin, ahora vendría el trabajo de edición y post producción y afinar algún que otro detalle, así que ya estábamos de vuelta en Los Ángeles y cómodamente en casa.

Mientras me vestía y maquillaba frente al enorme espejo del vestidor, recordé como habíamos estrenado cada rincón de la casa, Edward había dicho que era la manera de marcarla como nuestra.

—¿Dónde vas, nena? —preguntó curioso.

—Al ginecólogo, luego hacer unas compras.

—Ok, te acompaño—contestó parándose como un resorte de la cama—. Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

—No es necesario, Ed.

—Si lo es. —Me tomó entre sus brazos susurrándome al oído—. Deseo estar allí cuando te retiren este aparato—comentó acariciando el implante anticonceptivo que tenía insertado en mi brazo izquierdo desde hace cinco años—. Quiero ver como sacan de tu cuerpo a ese intruso que mata mis bebés.

—Solo lo sustituirán—contesté sin apartar mis ojos de su intensa mirada.

—No señora, ya no más bicho mata bebés—dijo frunciendo su ceño—. Ya es hora de que crezca la familia, eso lo habíamos hablado. —Mi corazón se saltó dos latidos. Yo deseaba tener hijos y el día que me habían colocado el implante hace cinco años habíamos decido que apenas estos pasaran encargaríamos, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no se le había olvidado.

—Está bien—le dije con una enorme sonrisa logrando que él también sonriera.

Y así lo hicimos, la doctora Newton nos explicó que quizás tendríamos que esperar un par de meses mientras mi cuerpo se deshacía de todas las hormonas al que se había visto expuesto en estos años.

—¿Alguna sugerencia especial, doctora?—le preguntó Edward.

—No, solo que coman sano, duerman por lo menos ocho horas diarias. Sé que ambos se ejercitan y gozan de perfecta salud, sin embargo les voy a mandar hacer unos exámenes de rutina. Y a trabajar en ello—concluyó sonriente.

—Cuente con eso. —Los dos asentimos a su sugerencia con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

_**Febrero 2014 día actual.**_

_"El gran mal del ser humano es colocar el sentimiento antes que la inteligencia. Las personas están más preocupadas por lo que sienten, que por entender lo que pasa con ellas y el mundo a su alrededor. Por eso se equivocan, se deprimen, se abaten y toman decisiones incorrectas._

_Yo no entendía mis problemas con Edward, la comunicación había fallado en algún punto y la desconfianza había hecho el resto, en vez de solucionarlos estos cada vez crecían. Cuando nos separamos y comencé a usar mi mente e ignoré mis emociones fui solucionando uno a uno. Porque no es lo mismo emociones que sentimientos, las emociones podemos dominarlas pero el sentimiento prevalece._

_El trabajo era arduo: Primero tenía que recobrar la confianza en mí misma, amarme y aceptarme ser amada por lo que valía, no dudar de mi capacidad como su mujer. Segundo aceptar que todos podemos cometer errores, que no somos perfectos, siempre y cuando aceptemos que hemos hecho mal y tener la valentía de pedir perdón._

_¿Por qué es más fácil cuando tu pareja está peleando, levantarte dar un portazo e irte al primer bar? ¿Por qué cuando una persona dice algo que no te gusta es más fácil atacar a esa persona?, denigrar su carácter, apabullarlo, no tomar en cuenta sus opiniones creyendo que tienes la razón, sin darte cuenta que una relación es de dos. ¿Por qué es más fácil seguir creyendo en la bonita historia que siempre te contaron?, en el príncipe azul y en la esposa en la casa feliz, abnegada, criando bebés y sumisa. O del hombre machista que no puede desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le regalan en la calle._

_Engaños que vienen de generación en generación, si entender que solo somos humanos que cometemos errores. Que ellos no son príncipes encantados, ni nosotras princesas de cuentos de hadas, que todo no es color de rosa._

_Las personas que viven por lo que sienten son inteligentes también, solo que aún no han aprendido la inteligencia emocional, es decir, conocerse a sí mismo y a los demás, sus reacciones emotivas y no dejar que las mismas los dominen. No dejarse llevar por un momento de rabia y mucho menos tomar decisiones bajo el efecto de la ira, sobre todo aprender a escuchar._

_Quien es dominado por el corazón sentimental paga un alto precio en la vida y el mayor de esos es el vivir engañados pero lo peor es que esas emociones descontroladas te manipulan llevándote a la infelicidad._

_Con eso no quiero decir que tengamos que perdonar cada vez que se comenta un error o viceversa, caer en un círculo vicioso y ser permisivos, abusar o dejar que abusen de ti, de tu amor incondicional y no darte el lugar que te mereces o que no seas valorado, pero si tener la tolerancia mutua, aprender de los errores y no volver a caer. Recordando que las oportunidades y las tentaciones fuera del hogar siempre están expuestos ambos._

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que no debo amar con el corazón sino con la mente y soy realmente feliz._

_Entendí que en toda relación tenía que imperar el respeto mutuo. Edward y yo lo habíamos aprendido de la peor manera, entendí que nuestro amor era como el símbolo del infinito, que estábamos unidos por una línea pero que cada uno era un circulo individual"._

**_Cleo Romano._**

.

.

Terminé de escribir el post en la página de ayuda a parejas a la que me había agregado hace un par de meses, bajo mi nuevo Nickname, cerré sesión y apagué la computadora. Mi experiencia tendría que servir de algo para otros.

—Hora de dormir gordita—dijo mi amante esposo acariciando mi abultado vientre de siete meses.

—Sí, hora de dormir amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, ¿Será que con este capítulo llego a los 100 rr? Seria todo un éxito para mí.

**Grado69**, sé que leerás esto, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, los whatsapp y los increíbles comentarios de las otras historias, me alegra que todas hayan sido de tu agrado.

Besos de a dos y hasta pronto...

_**Cleo.**_


End file.
